Truth Lies Underneath
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: A recap of The Return when Damon shows up drunk on Elena's bed. I hated the ending so this is my version of it. My 1st VD fic so be nice & please R/R. ***Now continuing the story in line with the show's episodes but with DELENA focus. Hope you like :D
1. The Return

Hello TVD fans, so this is my first attempt at a VD fic. I had hated how at the end of The Return... Elena breaks Damon's heart by repeating what Katherine tells him about the way she felt about him. Anyways, so I re-wrote it... Hope you like and please, please, please REVIEW...

* * *

Elena can feel the tenseness in her body as the events of today have taken such a huge toll on her… too many things are happening and though Damon here makes her feel safe, him upset, can't be at all a good thing. He's acting odd and different, not his usual self. And then it dawns on her, oh god… "Have you been drinking?"

He looks up and she sees the pain for a brief second in his blue tormented eyes as he gestures that yes, he has been.

Damon stares and thinks back to the painful conversation he just had with Katherine, what was it about himself that made all the women he fell for, fall into his brother's arms…

Her heart begins to pound so loud she's sure it won't go unnoticed to him, but she tries and pull herself together, because she knows he needs her, a friend… "And you're upset, that's not a good combination…"

If you only knew, he thought wryly.

She shakes her head in realization, something happened tonight, something really bad and it's got Damon here in front of her hanging on by a thin thread…

He interrupts her thoughts, "No… I'm not upset; upset is an emotion specific to those who care…" and I unfortunately care about you… more than you'll ever know, he thinks.

This exposed Damon in front of her is not the man she knows, he's better than this, so she tries to reassure him of that, "Come on Damon, that's a lie, you care…"

He's silent for a moment and then she suddenly sees how he seems to be standing at the precipice of falling into a whole and lose himself… where she's sure that if he does she won't be able to reach him.

He can hear her heartbeat strong, its pulsing through her with uncertainty which can only reassure of what he wants her to admit to him is true… so he pushes her, "You're surprised I thought you'd kiss me back… you can't imagine that I'd believe that you'd want to…"

"Damon…" is all she's able to say, he's taking this conversation somewhere that she's not ready to confront. Not now… not yet if ever. I have to think of Stefan and I can't be Katherine to them.

He continues to push; "That what we've been doing here, means something…" he's waiting for her reaction, and hears her beat rising.

Please don't go there, please don't, she begs to herself.

"You're the liar Elena!" anger begins to brew inside him and he can't control it… he wants her, he wants to touch her, feel her close, he needs it, "there's something going on between us and you know it… and you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all you're lying to yourself…"

He's now before her and she can feel that she doesn't have the strength to disagree… he's pushing her and heart and body are responding to his words.

"I can prove it…" and his lips collide with hers. He could feel the warmness of her lips disturb that part of him inside that only belongs to her. It feels right and that fact that she doesn't immediately fight him only makes him want more.

The rush of electricity that runs through her surprises her but at the same time, not so much. There's always been a fire between them that she'd been trying to deny, and she hates Damon for knowing her all too well. So she tries to muster restraint, "Damon don't… what's wrong with you…"

"Lie about this…" he challenges trying to kiss her again, but she can't let him know what she knows now feels true.

"Stop it, you're better than this, come on…" She's trying to hold on to strength for her and for him.

"That's where you're wrong…" a flash of rage comes over him once more as Katherine's rejection fills him, he needs Elena to be true to him, and he needs it now.

"No, no, no…" God but she knows she's saying no, not to tell him to stop, but because if he continues she won't be able to stop herself. "Damon, I care about you, listen to me, I care about you… I do but…" and she sees the vulnerability in his eyes and it begins to tear her into a million pieces.

He takes half a step back for a moment waiting for her to break what's left of his feeble heart after what Katherine admitted to him.

She recognizes the look that crosses his face, its defeat and he's standing there waiting, like a gentleman for her to make his world come crashing down. In that moment, she realizes she can't do that to him.

So she steps forward running her hands over his emotionally beaten arms, caressing his neck, entwining her fingers in his hair and pulls him down to her… She meant it to be a tender meaningful kiss, but the moment their lips met, she wanted him with a passion she didn't understand…

Damon froze for a moment, yes he wanted this to happen, but it couldn't be he must have drunk himself to sleep because this just can't be true… it's impossible.

She molds her body to his and he reacts to that, dream or not he thought, he'd rather enjoy it…

Jeremy accidently passes by and notices them kissing, he shakes his head and just walks away. After all, it's none of his business…

Her need for breath, makes her pull back, "Damon…" she breathes against his soft lips. He opens his eyes, and the blue intensity of them makes her gasp.

He realizes that this is not a dream as a mixture of guilt and desire passes over her chocolate brown eyes… "I'm sorry…" he whispers against her lips, "I'm drunk and I shouldn't have done this, you deserve better than this…"

"Damon don't…" she graces his face with her finger, "I agree that you didn't really do this right, but…" she pauses, "but you're right about what's between us…"

He smirked his trademark seductive grin then smiled apologetically… "I should go…" he leaned to kiss her on the cheek, before walking off, but she stops him…

"Wait…" he turns around to face her, "something happened tonight that brought you to this… tell me what happened…"

He looks down at her hand in his, and shakes his head, "I don't wanna talk about it… just go to sleep Elena…"

She wants to argue with him, but she can tell that he's just now pulling himself together. He had shown up because he needed to prove something, and apparently whatever it was he'd wanted, he'd gotten.

She lets go of his hand and slips into bed, she gazes at him with love and asks, "Stay…?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" He stares at her pleading eyes and he knows he's not going to say no. So he walks over to the bed slowly, as if giving her time to change her mind but she just waits patiently.

He lies on the bed with her and she snuggles against him, resting her head on his chest… "You okay…?" she asks.

"I am now…" He smiles kissing the top of her head, and they both drift to sleep.


	2. Brave New World

Hello all :) So I had considered updating this fic, but at the same time I didn't know if I should. But with the many of you reading... that kind of encouraged me. So I am thinking to move forward with the story with the events of the actual show, except that I'm going to twist them so that it turns into a Damon & Elena story, instead of STELENA. And so you guys know...

I love them both, but I love Damon more, I mean who doesn't right :)

Anyways... onto the next chapter. Please Review, it would mean the world. Oh and if you're reading my other fics... I know I haven't updated but I just got back to town. Will update this week. Happy Reading :)

* * *

Damon began to try and stir in bed when suddenly a certain weight was keeping him in place… he doesn't open his eyes as he figures that he must have gotten drunk of his ass and picked up some girl on his way home for some lovin and a snack…

He sighs slowly… the dream though of having Elena admit his feelings for him however… had been more than extraordinary. A smiled curved his lips…

The sun must have begun to shift then as it was suddenly peering strong through the window onto his face. Damon groaned… had he forgotten to close his dam curtains? He was about to make a move to close them, when who ever was in bed with him snuggled closer.

He rolled his eyes annoyed, did girls have to be so clingy, and as he glanced down to the chick holding on to him for dear life… he froze.

It took quite a long moment for him to get his bearings. It hadn't been a dream? The images of the night before suddenly flashed forward; his drunken state, their argument, their reconciliation kiss, and finally… her asking him to spend the night with her. Nothing sexual but it'd been emotionally intimate.

He glanced down at the beautiful form of the young woman that had made her way into his dead heart… peacefully sleeping on him.

Panic took him for a moment… if last night had actually happened, what was to happen now? Would she be mad at him for showing up and forcing himself on her? Would she ignore her feelings for him and stay with Stefan?

He shook his head, they couldn't possibly deal with this now; not with Kat around he thought sadly.

He pulled her a little tighter to his chest and she hummed her approval and graced him with a kiss to his neck. His heart clenched… THAT wasn't going to help him stay away from her. He slipped out of her grip slowly, making sure not to wake her.

He picked up his boots and headed for the window glancing back to the peaceful expression on her face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders… but that couldn't be true. And with that, he leaped off the window gracefully…

/

Elena felt her body in such a pleasant bliss, that she was truly considering staying in bed and not do the Carnival thing, but… Caroline would kill her…

Then last nights event clicked… she practically jumped of the bed. Damon! She thought worriedly. She looked around and her bed was empty… she was surprised at her disappointment and began questioning if she'd perhaps dreamt it. But she knew it hadn't been a dream, she could still smell him in the covers and that somehow pleased her.

Though finding him gone… did not. She'd confront him about that later. And with that last thought, she let her worries come back into place to get ready for the day coming ahead.

/

Damon leaned against the hospital door upset to have found Barbie was dead. This would break Elena's heart and after last night's event, even if she never chose him, he'd stay close by to make sure she was okay. Though why he'd ended up here than at home he was not sure but…

A gasp brought him out his thoughts, Caroline was awake? He questioned… Oh shit! Caroline… was… AWAKE!

Caroline woke to find her body feeling strange and her jaw tingle, but she figured it was probably all the medicine that she'd had and….

"Elena!" she yelled in fear.

Damon rushed to her side, "You're okay… you're okay…" he held her down from the alarm.

"What are you…? What do you want, Damon?" She pulled away from his touch when she realized it was him; then began to cry, "And why… why did Elena kill me?"

Damon cursed and walked to the foot of her bed, "It wasn't Elena…" he said shaking his head, "it was Katherine…"

She jumped off the bed as her face felt like on fire and walked to the bathroom, "I know what I saw…" She spat getting to the sink and splashing water on her face. Something was wrong… the anger was making the veins in her eyes pop and her fangs to grow.

"What's happening…?" She cried.

A nurse decided to walk in at that moment and before Damon had a chance to stop her; Caroline had bitten her on the neck and was draining her dry.

He pulled her off of her and looked deep into the nurse's eyes, "You checked on you patient and everything was fine. You realize you have a cut on your neck, you take care of it, and don't remove the bandage till it's gone."

He pushed the nurse through the door and glanced at the weeping girl on the floor cringing away from the crack of the sunlight coming in.

He closed the curtains as he thought what to do with her… Vicki hadn't been able to handle the change, why would Barbie be any different, but… he was sure Elena would frown upon killing her.

As the memories from previous compulsion faded… she glanced up at Damon in anger, "Asshole…"

"Yeah, yeah…" he dismissed the comment with arrogance, "what am I to do with you?" he asked out loud to himself.

Well… there was no going back now, she'd fed and the transformation would soon complete.

/

Stefan heard his brother come through the door; he'd been wondering what had happened last night as he had not made it home and he'd been able to tell from all the tossed empty bottles that he'd had tons to drink…

"Well… good morning…" Stefan said from the living room in sarcasm.

Damon ignored him; he didn't want to deal with his little brother right now. He had other things to think about and take care of other than him.

"Where were you?" he continued.

"Out… why?" He turned around annoyed, seeing Stefan wasn't going to back down.

"You didn't come home last night…" he reasoned, "I was worried…"

Damon rolled his eyes, "What are you… my dad?"

Stefan glared, but didn't want to push him. Triggering his bad temper right now, would be good for no one.

Damon strolled over to him for some alcohol, "With Katherine on the loose, I did some rounds around town and kept guard at Elena's…" he smirked.

"I did too…" Stefan brows furrowed, "I didn't see you around…"

Damon had just poured himself a glass of whiskey and at hearing his brother's response… he stiffened a little and swallowed the liquid as if it was thick instead of smooth, images of spending the night sleeping in bed with Elena came forth.

Of course that was something to rub his brother's face in… after all; Katherine had decided to share with him that she'd chosen Stefan and not him, so why not take this victory for himself.

"Damon?" he heard him say.

"Oh… yeah…" he decided against sharing last night's happenings, "we must have missed each other. I wanted to be alone." He shrugged making his way upstairs.

"And by the way… you may want to tell your _girlfriend_ that Kat killed Barbie…" he paused, "she's one of us now…"

"What?" Stefan stood stunned.

/

Elena and Bonnie managed to get the Carnival running smoothly and that pleased Elena. Between the Katherine is back topic, to her doubting Stefan's feelings of her return, to her admitting to Damon she felt something… she needed a normal night away from the supernatural.

"You okay?" Bonnie questioned of her be in deep thought.

"I'm fine…" she said lying.

"Is Stefan here yet?" she questioned at not having seen him yet.

"No…" she answered thankfully, she wasn't sure she could face him after having kissed the other brother, "I haven't seen him…"

Matt spotted Bonnie and Elena at a booth and called at them, "Hey…"

They both turned and smiled at him, though it quickly faded at his expression.

"What's wrong?" Elena walked towards him. What else could possibly go wrong, she wondered.

"It's Caroline… something's not right with her. I mean… she looks fine now but she's just… acting different. Have you guys seen her recently?" He finished concerned.

Bonnie nodded her no.

"No Matt…" Elena said, "We've been here…" she gestured to their surroundings, she tried to smile reassuringly; "we'll go see her as soon as we get a chance though…"

Matt nodded and walked away.

/

Stefan showed up at the Carnival as he figured that if Caroline had left the hospital, then she'd be here. He needed to help her or Damon would probably decide to kill her. As it was, he was already trying to figure out what the secret of the Lockwood's was. He spotted her holding a young man by the neck and he rushed her making her scream.

Bonnie, Elena, and Jeremy heard the scream and ran towards it. They found Care with blood on her lips and Stefan holding her down trying to make her grab control of her emotions.

They gasped at the realization… Just then Damon came to view picking up the freaked out young man. He quickly compelled him to forget and be on his way but was brought to his knees at the pain pounding in his head.

Out of anger Bonnie had Damon in pain in seconds. Jeremy shook her from her trance, giving her a questioning look. He could see the hurt in her eyes and he just held her to him as she stared at Caroline.

Caroline finally brought her blood lust down and stared at Bonnie's disgusted look. She made a move to near her friend and she just pulled out Jeremy's embrace and walked off with him quickly following.

Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm and led her to the bathroom to get cleaned up completely missing the worried look on Elena's face as she went to Damon.

The moment she saw him collapse, she felt her heart clench. Now that she'd admitted her emotions for him, she was easily exposed to feel his pain as hers and she felt it her responsibility to make whatever bothered or hurt him better. She hurried to him…

She put her hands on either side of his face, "Are you okay?"

Damon looked up to her concerned chocolate brown eyes and the urge to kiss her again almost took him over. He wanted to say that as long as she always looked at him like that… he'd always be okay, but he didn't…

He removed her hands from his face and got off the floor, "I'm fine…" he said without emotion on his tone, "I heal fast…" he made a move to leave but she stopped him.

"Damon…" she began slowly not knowing how to bring up the topic, "about last night…"

"You should check on Barbie…" he interrupted. He had no intention in breaching that topic, especially if she was going to say something like she'd decided to stay with Stefan anyways.

His interruption took her of guard and before she could snap out of her shock, he was gone…

Elena frowned… She'd hated the look of indifference on his face. She knew it all too well, he only put on that façade when he was trying to keep his true emotions buried and she was dammed if he thought that he was going to get away with hiding after he'd push her to be true to hers.

She'd wanted to tell him that she was confused by what she felt for him; because what she felt for him was as strong as what she felt for Stefan, but so completely different… but in a good way.

She processed that… That wasn't good enough. First she needed to find out why Damon had shown up in her room last night and she needed to figure out what the new discovered emotions of him meant to her and her relationship with Stefan.

"History will not repeat itself with me…" she said out loud as a promise to herself. Both brothers' were amazing men and they had seemed to mend things a little. She wasn't going to be the reason to tear them apart. She was not going to be Katherine, she thought determined.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Hello peeps :) So sorry for the delay on my stories... I tend to update on what seems inspiring at the time. Damon and Elena are kind of haunting my mind now, but in a good way. Hence this next chapter...

So I hope you like, if you do please review :) I'd love to hear your thoughts... Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Damon had been avoiding her and she was getting a little fed up with his attitude… Everytime she'd try and go find him, he was gone and if she happened to actually find him, he'd make up an excuse and make himself scarce…

Not that she had a lot of alone time; Stefan had been glued to her since the appearance of a certain psycho vampire.

She sighed.

It's not like she'd figure out what to physically do right now anyways with Katherine on the loose, but could they at least freakin clear the air, couldn't they?

She huffed frustrated…

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked her.

She looked up at him sweetly, "Yes… why do you ask?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know you just seemed to be in thought more than usual these days…" he said worriedly.

She walked over to Stefan placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry… I just wish I knew more about Katherine. Our resemblance has me thrown and I just…"

"I get it…" He interrupted her. He made a move to lean down and kiss her and she froze. His lips met her but she couldn't respond. Her heart yelled betrayal at her, as she'd recently discovered her true feelings for Damon.

Stefan pulled back stunned at her reaction or lack there of, "I… I'm sorry; I just don't feel like myself." She paused, "I better get going if I'm going to go and make it back on time…"

He nodded and they headed outside. Alaric was already waiting and lucky for her Damon had just arrived in his car from god knows where… She waved at her teacher and thought; this would be her chance to catch Damon.

"Alaric…" Stefan greeted, "you sure you don't want to wait till I can come along…?" Stefan asked.

"No… no…" she said softly, "Caroline needs you; I'll be fine with Alaric…"

She assured him, just then, Damon tried to make with the invisible man ploy and sneak on by.

"But what about Katherine… she could…"

"I'm sure Damon won't mind coming along…" she chimed in before he was inside the Salvatore Mansion.

He stopped in his tracks, why was she being so stubborn in getting them alone. He'd dodged her every attempt. You would think that she'd give up, but instead it seemed to encourage her to try harder.

Stefan turned to Damon, "Yeah, Damon, you know… that would give me peace of mind…" he agreed.

Damon rolled his eyes and then faced them, "I've got way too many things to do, to play babysitter right now. Why don't I stay and you go…" he countered.

Stefan crossed his arms, "Sure… I'll go to Duke with Elena and you can stay here with Caroline…" he smiled, knowing perfectly the clear annoyed look on his face.

Damon's expression went from irritated to blank, "Fine…" was all he said.

"Ric… I guess we'll have plenty of time to do the male bonding crap…?" he said reaching the vehicle, "Elena…" he said opening the back door for her.

"Yippie…" Alaric said in sarcasm.

She felt her heart break, why was he trying to push her away so much…?

Stefan noticed her expression and held her by the shoulders, "You'll be okay with Damon, I promise…" he misinterpreted her sadness for worry.

He then leaned to give her a kiss goodbye and from the corner of her eye she noticed Damon swiftly tense. So she tipped her face to the side so he kissed her cheek, she peck his there in return quickly before jumping into the back seat.

"I'll call you if I need anything…" she said.

A taken Stefan stood there and just nodded. He glanced at his brother and the same bewildered expression that he must've had on his face was reflected on his brother's. What the hell was going on…?

Damon closed the door to where Elena sat and jumped in the front seat. He should have made a smartass remark about what just happened but he was too confused to formulate any words in his mind.

/

Damon was scanning the books in what he supposed, used to have been Isobel's office, when his senses began to go off. He began to hear an erratic heart approach and a sudden snapping sound come followed by some kind of warmth on his back.

Elena was scanning through some papers when she heard someone come in. She looked up to find Vanessa had a crossbow aimed at them. Her mind went to overdrive, and even though reasonably she knew that he could take care of himself, panic filled her making her place her self protectively against Damon's back.

Damon turned in a flash to see the wooden stake mid air; he had barely enough time to pull Elena aside. The stake hitting his body's back as he finished completely turning to protect her with himself.

He let out a grunt, "Freakin ay…" he muttered painfully.

Elena was pinned to the book case by Damon's body and gasped at his growl of pain. She looked up into his eyes to find the same bare expression from the night they'd kissed. A gaze full of love and a passion so prominent, that she couldn't find her voice.

Concern filled his stare, "Are you okay…?" he whispered tenderly eyeing her for injuries.

She nodded up and down; anxiety for him, filling her eyes. Now that was the man that had entered her bedroom a few nights ago.

As he heard Alaric seize Vanessa to the wall and noticed Elena was visibly okay… his worry became anger. He pulled back abruptly…

"What were you thinking Elena?" his tone not hiding his rage, "You could have been seriously hurt. Soooo many things could have gone wrong. Why would you do that, don't you have an ounce of common sense…?"

Elena winced at his tone; her eyes quickly filled with tears and she ran out of the office…

Shit! He cursed in his mind. He shouldn't have gone off on her like that. He turned around to find Alaric taking Vanessa into another room; he'd deal with that later. He reached to his side and pulled the stake out.

"Son of a bitc…" he flinched. His wound began to heal and he rushed out the door behind her…

Elena had almost made it out the building when she ran into a firm dark chest. She recognized this chest, so she turned around to walk in the other direction, but he reached out and grabbed her by the arm…

"Let go of me…" she said upset.

"No…" he returned, sliding his hand from her arm to her palm, holding it.

The tender gesture surprised her and she spun to face him, her face searching for a reason in his. It was empty of emotion for a second and then it softened…

"I'm sorry…" he told her truthfully, wiping her tears with his other hand.

It was moments like this, Elena thought that told her that Damon had at some point been a different man, but the poisonous love, pain, and betrayal had completely destroyed his spirit.

He gave her a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean to go off on you, I just… the thought of you getting hurt worries me more than anything… especially for a _stupid_ reason like you trying to protect _me_, when _I_ don't need to be protected."

"It's not _stupid_…" she admitted placing her hand on his neck to make sure he looked at her, "I admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but the moment I saw her I panicked at the thought of loosing you. What if she'd aimed right and…" she shuttered not wanting to finish that thought.

Damon starred at her perplexed; she was worried about loosing _HIM_… why? I mean yes she had feelings for him, but…

At his confused expression, Elena spoke softly, "Damon?"

She brought him out of shock and dropped his hold on her walking back to the office.

"Damon wait!" she called running after him, now getting in his way. He avoided looking at her in the eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me? So what… are you over trying to get your brother's girlfriend? Are you like 'I got her to doubt her feelings for my brother so' you're done with me now? Is that it?" she accused.

He looked at her like what she was saying was preposterous, "Of course not…" he glanced at her with an intensity that made her go weak at the knees.

"Then why are you avoiding me… _us_?" she fought.

"There is no _us_ Elena; correct me if I'm wrong but you're still my brother's girl, are you not? I have _no_ claim on you. Did you not spend the night with him last night…?" he finished through gritted teeth.

"No…" she answered confidently. She grinned at his admittance of jealousy and he raised an indignant eyebrow at her, "I mean yes I stayed at the house, obviously, but only because I was hoping to see you…"

He gazed at her disbelievingly.

"I uh… I haven't been with him like _that_ since you and I kissed…" she admitted.

"You haven't…?" he asked, vulnerability apparent on his tone and face.

She shook her head in reply and his gaze then fell on her lips as she absentmindedly let her tongue run over them. He was sure that if he had a working heart, it would want to jump out of his chest; much like hers was beating loud right now.

The distance between them all of a sudden became too much and they began to close it slowly… their eyes boring into each other's souls. The feel of each other's embraces filling a void in their hearts, lips slightly gracing at each other…

When Ric called, "Damon, Elena I explained to Vanes…" he stopped mid sentence at the compromising hold they had on each other.

Elena jumped out of his embrace and Damon turned to give Alaric an annoyed stare… Elena quickly made her way back to the office, Damon right behind her but not before stopping by Ric to say, "Excellent timing Ric… _really_…" he said in sarcasm.

Ric rolled his eyes and pushed him through the office door, "Whatever, are you alright?"

"I'll live…" he said.

/

After obtaining all the information they could have gotten from Vanessa and Isobel's research… Damon, Elena, and Alaric made their way back to the SUV.

"Should we discuss what I walked in on a while ago…?" Ric asked bluntly.

Elena tensed and Damon grinned, "Why Ric… And what do _you_ think that you walked in on?" he answered avoiding the question.

"Fine… I can take a hint…" he said unlocking the doors to the SUV, "but whatever it is you guys are doing… you better come clean fast." He gazed at Elena knowingly.

Guilt filled Elena's expression… she couldn't continue with things like this. She'd have to tell Stefan something soon.

Damon reached for the door opening it for her while taking her right hand with the other and helping her in… "Miss Gilbert…" he said with a semi bow.

Elena froze as images of an innocent looking Damon flashed before her eyes… He'd been wearing old fashioned attire; he'd had curly hair, and the cerulean orbs showed a sense of pride that she'd never seen before. _What was this?_


	4. Memory Lane

_**Hello everyone :) So sorry it's taking a while to update. I am trying not to neglect any of my stories so I'm pretty much trying to update them all around the same time to be fair... Anyways, not your problemo :) I just hope you enjoy them as much as I love writing them. Please review! It fuels the muse to continue, and I want to thank you for taking the time to read. It means the world to me, believe it or not. NEWays :) Happy Reading and Let me know your thoughts...**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Elena laid in bed unable to sleep… so many things had changed all too quickly. First, werewolves were real, not only were they real but they were a threat to vampires, at least that's what the legend told. A werewolf bite could kill a vampire. Then there was a curse, vampires cursed by the sun and wolves were prisoners to the moon.

Ugh… she tossed in her bed, turning on her side. Then there was Caroline a newly born vampire who was on the outs with Bonnie because she hated them and the whole situation. And on top of that was the terrifying phone call from Stefan… They'd for sure encountered a wolf… meaning someone in town other than the Salvatore's had a dark secret. As if they needed more to worry about.

There was obviously no way she was getting a nap in today… she threw the covers off of her and sat by her window… She looked out into the distance to nothing in particular. Her mind focused on the only happy thing that'd happened the previous couple of days… Damon.

They didn't get a chance to talk anymore after they got back, but they'd at least talked, knew somewhat where they stood, and she knew the decision had been made… at least for her. The only thing that she just couldn't figure out, was the odd vision she'd had of Damon in the past, at least she assumed it was the past from the clothes he'd been wearing.

Maybe she'd just imagined it, she reasoned. She shook her head, but how, she'd never even seen a picture of them in the past. Okay now she was getting a headache… Onto better and happier thoughts, well other thoughts were more like it. Damon had apparently talked Ric into getting Jenna to invite Mason over for a barbeque. He seemed like the only person that had recently arrived to Mystic Falls when this werewolf citing started happening…

Elena sighed, she'd told Jenna she wanted to take a nap, so she might as well give it a try… again…

As laid her head down, she felt some comfort… she closed her eyes and she all too quickly felt sleep take her…

An odd dream began to unfold, _she was wearing an old-fashioned 1800's dress and she was dancing with Stefan, it didn't feel like herself, it was as if she was in someone else's body, looking from the inside out. Stefan had this glow and smile about him… something she was sure she'd never seen him give her before._

_Then suddenly, something changed and the same old-fashioned guiltless looking Damon from before was smiling at her with the sweetest gaze in his eyes, taking her hand in his. It was hard to believe he looked this naive, but she adored seeing him like this… genuinely and blissfully happy._

_At that moment… the scene around her changed and she was at The Grill, playing pool with Damon. It was weird to see him actually flirtingly joke around with her, but then he gave her one of those heart melting smiles and it felt normal, he was handing her a drink while kissing her lovingly, then he pretended to teach her how to play as if she needed to be taught._

Next thing she knew, she woke startled…

Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't understand where these dreams or memories were coming from, could this mean she was connected to Katherine…?

Two things popped out at her, though. First, Stefan had never looked into her eyes the way he did when she was in that puffy looking dress, and second, having partial insight to the man that risked his life for her every day, only made her heart swell in affection …

"Elena!" Jenna called from downstairs.

She ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to open the door yelling back, "Yes, aunt Jenna…"

"Our guests will be here soon… do you plan to join us?"

"Be right down…" she closed the door needing to get ready; as she turned around… Damon was right in front of her… beaming.

She gasped… "Damon!" she smacked him…

"Ah! Feisty are we…?" he faked pain.

"You scared me…" she smiled reproachfully.

"I wanted to see you…" he said wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close, "we haven't had a chance to talk about were… we stand, per se…" he whispered hovering over her lips, smirking his trademark smile.

She felt her body quickly react to his touch, his tender voice, and as he lingered over her lips teasingly, she began to feel hot all over. This just felt so right… she couldn't understand how she had not realized that she'd been with the wrong brother all along.

Yes, she'd loved Stefan, but she now realized the reason Damon drove her mad most of the time was because he made her feel like this… a love so passionate that it consumed her to the very core and _that_… terrified her.

All reason was leaving her mind, and before she totally lost it and gave into him, she whispered, "Damon wait…"

He pulled back with a slight wounded expression… "What Elena, changed your mind already…?" he questioned darkly, pulling his emotionless facade back on.

Elena smiled amused by his reaction, "No, Damon… I didn't change my mind, but I haven't spoken to Stefan…"

She walked over to him entwining her fingers in his while getting on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek, remaining still to take in the aroma of him… "But there can't be an _us,_ without being honest with your brother first… I owe him that much, _we_ owe him that much."

Damon scoffed, "I owe him nothing. I don't remember him, not gloating around in front of me that _he_ had _you_…" he said walking towards the bed to pick up a box.

"Damon…" she tried to explain.

"Do whatever you want Elena… I have a werewolf to kill, see you at the barbeque…" and with that he was gone.

She sighed shaking her head; it wasn't just for Stefan that she was doing this… it was for him too. She didn't want to treat him like Katherine had, hiding around to be with him, while Katherine had flaunted her courtship with Stefan in public. Damon deserved to be treated like the main course, not the side dish in her life. She glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable and headed down stairs.

As she descended, she heard voices coming from the kitchen, Jenna, Ric, and who she assumed was the voice of Mason Lockwood. Here goes nothing she thought, today they would find out the truth about Mason and possibly the Lockwood's; the door bell rang then.

She retreated to get the door… "Damon…!" she smiled as if she hadn't seen him earlier.

"Elena…" he said with a tone of indifference, avoiding her eyes.

So… he was obviously still mad at her. She was about to say something when her aunt interrupted, "Damon…" she said faking enthusiasm.

"Jenna…" he said flipping his charm on, "thank you for letting me join the party…" he said winking at her while walking in, "brought dessert…"

Jenna eyed him annoyed and just made the gesture for him to walk in…

Great, Elena thought, Jenna hated Damon and she was about to break up with Stefan soon to then date Damon… this was going to be a hell of a conversation she was going to have.

/

As the afternoon proceeded, Elena left the adults to have their barbeque; she grabbed a glass of lemonade and walked to the front patio… A flutter of images then invaded her head…

_Someone by the name of George Lockwood and Katherine making a deal… she turns in all 27 vampires in exchange for her escape and make-believe death…_

_1864 Stefan confesses his love to Katherine… after the ball…_

_A phrase that reverberates in her head, "I never compelled your love, Stefan…It was real and so was mine…"_

_Katherine pondering in her bedroom her feelings for Stefan, as 1864 Damon shows up to be with her and she compels him to leave her alone…_

_Damon's heartbroken expression as he asks, "Is my love not enough?"_

"_We died for Nothing!..." the phrase rang with anger in her…_

Elena's shock at all of this made her lose grip of her cup, and it fell to the ground breaking. She pulled her phone out then and noticed that Stefan hadn't called her all day… could he be in danger? She wondered, she began dialing his number and it went straight to voice mail…

That can't be right, she grabbed her keys and wallet to head to the boarding house, but she paused a moment deliberating to tell Damon, but decides he's got the whole werewolf problem on hand. About to walk out her front door, she stops when she runs into Caroline…

Right… she'd forgotten that she'd invited her over.

/

Moments later…

"What the hell is her problem…?" Elena walked aggravated. She'd told her, she'd explained that she needed to check up on Stefan because something was off and she just kept holding her back…

She huffed.

The Salvatore house was now in view and she began to sense this ugly feeling at the pit of her stomach…

She reached for the main door, opening it slowly… "Stefan…?" she called out, but no reply came.

Elena walked in scanning the area for anything or anyone, and everything seemed unnervingly quiet…

"You must be Elena…?" she heard from behind her. She turned around slowly and came face to face with her… her doppelganger.

In a matter of seconds, Stefan was soon present and Katherine was gone…

"Elena… are you okay?" she shook her head in response, she was stunned at their resemblance, it was _truly_ eerie. It was one thing to see her in her mind as memories came, but being in the flesh of her presence was just… _striking_.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked him not knowing what else to say or what to feel.

"Not really…" he said, his expression and voice strained. There was so much emotion behind his words. She tried not to over analyze it, but the truth was that it seemed as if his worst nightmare had come true.

/

Not being able to actually talk about what had happened today, Stefan and Elena were sitting at a table at The Grill… Stefan felt stricken with the information that she had revealed and Elena was a wreck inside as she tried to find the words to tell Stefan that they should take a break from each other.

Elena felt it her duty to start, "So what now Stefan…?"

"I… I don't know… we figure out what Katherine's after and go from there…"

"Well did she say what she wanted, why she came back? Cause it seems to me she wants you…" she asked probing.

"No… she doesn't… she just likes to play games Elena, but she did make it clear that if we didn't break up, that she'd hurt the people we care about."

There was an awkward silence for a moment…

"So I think it's safe to say that you've decided what you want to do…" Elena said picking up on his hesitation to voice what he felt had to be done.

"Elena I just don't know what else…" he said worriedly.

"Save it Stefan…" she finished abruptly as she picked up her purse and walked out.

She left in a huff as the way Stefan was acting had really irritated her. It was true that this was what she wanted, but what did that say about their relationship… if he was willing to give up on them, the moment his ex showed up.

Damon watched an upset Elena go… and that bothered him more than he wanted to admit. How could he have been so stupid as to think that Elena would be any different than Katherine. She wanted his brother and wanted to have him on the side… the proof was in the fact of how'd disappointed she'd left from here at knowing Stefan was taking Katherine's side.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

_**Hello peeps :) SO I just gotta say WOW with the season finale... it was about freaking time that the both of them finally get a moment to themselves romantically. Anyways, just voicing it out there, it made jump up and down with joy. So... oki dockie... here's the next chapter :) I am totally loving the way it's coming out so I hope you're enjoying it too. Thank you for reading, your reviews, additions to faves and alerts... you have no idea how much it makes my day.**_

_**Love Ya all and Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Elena huffed and puffed in frustration all the way home at the fact that Stefan was acting like a whipped vampire listening to every single one of Katherine's words. The fact that he'd pretty much betrayed her bothered her but what bothered her most was the fact that she obviously knew nothing of who she thought had been her boyfriend.

Something else clicked… she'd been right about Caroline being against them, but more than that, in all her anger, she'd completely dismissed the fact that Damon had been there listening too.

He wouldn't be upset with her, would he? She shook her head. Of course not… it's not like she'd done anything wrong, right?

She finally arrived home, Jenna and Ric apparently out on a date and Jeremy was all involved in his room. Good, she thought, this is as normal as things were going to get. So she got in her PJ's and went to bed.

/

Hours later…

Damon stared through the closed window at Elena's peacefully sleeping form. His heart ached with desire for her. He felt so much for her that sometimes, when it hurt, he wished he'd never met her. _That_ thought gave him even a more horrible ache…

That wasn't true, he sighed, even if he knew that she was to never be his… he'd never change the fact that he came here, to this forsaken town, and ended up meeting her…

He sneaked in and walked over to her bed stealthily… tomorrow they were all attending the stupid Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and since his try at killing Mason had turned unsuccessful… he was going to have to find a way to kill him.

Well that and he wanted to make sure Elena was safe. Katherine had made it pretty clear that she was here for a reason and wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted.

Damon reached his hand down to grace it over Elena's cheek and she smiled in her sleep. His heart melted. He wished so much that that smile was for him, but after what he heard tonight, his best bet was to avoid her before she got in deeper in his heart and break it like Kat had done.

After a moment, he jumped out of the bedroom window to prepare for the next day, as he tried to figure out his brother was up to. After all, he'd apparently listened to Katherine about breaking up with Elena.

Elena stirred in her sleep still smiling… had Damon waited a couple of more seconds and he would have heard her sigh his name lovingly over and over again.

/

_"AH!"_ Elena jumped practically out of bed. That dream? Had it been a dream or a memory… it had been Mason and Katherine she assumed hugging him comfortingly after a young man laid on the floor dead… and his eyes. There had been something in Mason's eyes that read super natural.

She grabbed her head with both hands; what was going on with her… she needed Bonnie… really bad. Who else could her explain what the hell was happening to her.

/

At Volunteer Day

Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan's action of trying to make peace with Mason Lockwood. It seemed his little brother was going for idiot of the month with every wrong decision he continued to make.

He then spotted Elena… the ghost of a smile crossed his lips. She looked so beautiful, she looked up to meet his eyes and he looked away immediately… he couldn't let her see how much she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He sighed, better focus on something else other than Elena. So he decided to better find Liz, do something useful to distract himself from the current problems.

/

As Damon walked back through the grounds after talking to Caroline, he caught the last of the fight between Elena and Stefan.

"Who are you?" she said practically yelling.

"What do you mean…" he said taken, "I am the same guy you met a year ago. The one that is trying to protect you, why are you acting like a child…" he accused.

"Really…" she answered offended, "If that's what you think of me, then fine. Excuse me for being upset at the fact that you have been acting like a completely different person since the moment Katherine appeared…"

"Can we… not talk about this now…?" he said annoyed.

"Why…?"

"Because we have ears on us…" he made a gesture to Damon and Caroline.

"I. Don't. Care." She said.

Stefan set the saw down; "I do…" he said and with that, he walked away. She stared at his back in awe. Who the hell was Stefan Salvatore, because it sure as hell wasn't the guy in front of her. The guy she'd fallen for… he was nowhere to be seen.

/

Elena and Caroline where in mid conversation when she heard the gun shots... Something had gone terribly wrong. Caroline began to rush in the direction of the shots, and Elena tried to follow close behind.

They gazed in dread at the entrance of a rock cave as Caroline explained what she was hearing come from down there.

With as much courage as she could muster, Elena ran down the rock stairs… ready to beg for the vampires lives, but right behind her Caroline swept in to take control of the situation. Her mother, Sheriff Forbes was in too much shock to voice anything.

At the look of their immobile bodies, Elena rushed to Damon's side picking up his head to place it on her knees…

"Damon…" she cried scared, "Damon, please, open your eyes…"

He stirred, barely opening his eyes, "Elena… what are you…"

"He needs blood…" Caroline informed her.

Elena nodded and without hesitation, she pulled Damon strain-fully towards the unconscious deputies while asking him to drink. He used the little strength he had left and fed… hungrily.

She then looked up Caroline and she understood… Caroline left in a flash and was back with a small deer. She ripped into the animal's skin and as blood gushed out, she pushed it towards Stefan's mouth that started to drink in slowly.

Finally completely sated, although not completely healed, Damon turned to Liz.

"What the hell am I going to do with you…?"

Caroline turned to her mother as she helped Stefan up while telling Damon that she wouldn't say a thing. When Liz stared at the four of them with no reply, Damon began to make his way up to Liz.

Elena held him back, "Damon, no…"

He looked into her eyes and Elena saw no clue of him wanting to hurt her so she let him go… but held onto his hand.

"I'm not going to kill you…" he said trying to hold his balance, "you're my friend…" he told her looking at her straight in the eyes.

Liz was starting to feel very conflicted. How could she believe these creatures as evil when one was her daughter and the other believed her a friend? She looked into Damon's eyes, he had a smudge of blood on his lips, but how could she not after what they fed on.

Stefan looked up to see Elena standing away from him and more towards his brother while holding his hand. Caroline looked into his eyes as if saying not to read too much into it, so he nodded at her and they made their way to the Salvatore house.

/

At the Boarding House

Liz was all situated in the cell as her and Caroline had a deep heartfelt conversation. Damon hadn't missed how Elena had made sure to take care of him tonight, all of which included her doing everything she despised. Him drinking people blood…

He was trying to push the memory aside but all that seemed to happen was it resurfacing making him feel for her more than he wanted to. He could still feel the softness of her skin as she had held his hand throughout the whole time until they made it to the boarding house. They'd said nothing and when they had arrived, she'd reluctantly let go of him to deal with Liz.

/

As Damon made his way back into the common room he heard…

"You can't start drinking human blood, Stefan… Don't you remember how you lost control the last time…"

"How am I going to help Damon in this fight if I am too weak to even take care of myself…" he argued.

Caroline approached them, "Stefan's right Elena… we don't know what Katherine wants and if we're going to try and kill her, then he needs to get stronger. I'll help him, we'll come up with a regimen, build it up slowly…"

Stefan looked at Caroline thankful, "It's the only way…" he said turning now to Elena.

"Well it's your decision… I just don't want to see you go off on a rampage with the town's people…"

Stefan flinched.

"Elena…!" Caroline said taken, "That's not fair, you shouldn't…"

"Don't Caroline… I know he's been a friend to you, but looks are deceiving…" she knew the comment had been uncalled for, but she couldn't help but think that her first assessment of Stefan had been right.

He was in love with her because she looked like Katherine. Elena's heart broke at the thought, so she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

Stefan and Caroline just stared at each other. I guess in this battle against Katherine, they were going to need as much help as they could get. Stefan was glad that at least he felt like he had a friend on his side with Caroline. He'd purposely pushed Elena away, but he wasn't sure as to why just yet.

/

Damon was leaning against the hall way door with his arms crossed as he'd listened to the whole conversation. Elena passed by him heading outside when he said…

"Leaving so soon…?" He wanted to be mad, but her caring for him before was making it really hard for him.

"Not in the mood Damon…" she said pulling the door open.

"What's with the attitude…" he said walking towards her, "you first pretend to care and now you're acting like I did something to you…?"

Then something crossed her mind about Damon, had he also gone after her because she looked like Katherine? Didn't either one of them liked her because of who she was?

"No…" she said now getting angry, "just leave me alone… I'm done being yours and your brother fill in for Katherine…" and with that she was out the door.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, what the hell had his brother told her now that would make her think that.

/

Damon had followed Elena until she got home then sped to her room staying out of sight. She walked in crying and tossing her stuff to the floor. He just stared from the shadows at her throw a fit…

She wiped her tears, "How could I have been so stupid…" she said to no one, "to believe that he would like me for me, I'm such an idiot and just a cheap replacement for Katherine it seems…"

Damon froze, he had wanted to make sure she was okay and now he had to hear her cry about his brother? This night could not get any worse, but then he heard her say something that completely surprised him.

Elena was staring out her window into the night when she whispered, "I would have loved to have had a fair chance to fight for your love Damon… for you to love _me_…" tears streamed down her cheeks.

Damon was torn between wanting to jump out and tell her that she already had him, but he knew that this was something that he wasn't suppose to hear. But when she starting shaking from the force of her sobs… he went up behind her pressing himself against her back.

Before she knew what she was doing, she snuggled up against him and then pushed him away…

"How long have you been in here…?" she asked embarrassed.

"A while…" he said casually.

"Look… what you heard was…"

He put a finger to her lips to quiet her, "The first time I met you in person, hadn't been the first time I'd seen you. I kind of watched you for a while thinking at first that you were Katherine… but the day you came to the boarding house…" he sighed caressing her cheek, "I knew you had nothing in common."

He walked her to the bed for her to have a seat.

"To many observers it may look like you two are the same person, but I've known the difference between the two since the moment you slapped me…"

She laughed lightly.

"There's not one evil bone in your body Elena, and though I'm sure I drive you insane, the only reason I did it was because of how you make me feel" he paused, "you make me feel almost human… and _that_ scares me… Katherine was an obsession, but I have a feeling that you and I…" he swallowed hard, "could be the real thing… if… you want…"

Elena stared intently, as if she was trying to figure out if he was saying the truth. Could she believe him? She questioned. Well… there was only one way to find out… she'd have to open up her heart completely to him, so she pulled him slowly to her and pressed her lips to his.

They both shivered in satisfaction, the kiss was sweet and loving and it just felt right…

He hugged her by the waist bringing her up to him and kissed her more passionately and feverishly. She molded her body to his making him growl in satisfaction as she threaded her fingers through his hair to pull him closer. The kiss increased in desire and she began to unbutton his shirt…

He stopped her hands and questioned, "Are you sure…?"

She smiled warmly, "More than anything…" she nodded, he then captured her lips with a fire brewing inside him he'd never felt before.

He was going to make love to Elena Gilbert…

"No…" she panted in between kisses, "we are going to make love to each other…" she informed him.

Damon looked at her stunned; had he gotten inside her mind… then he noticed he'd somehow allowed her into his. They gazed into each other's eyes; and before the moment was gone, she pulled her shirt over her head reaching for him for a scorching kiss.

Tonight was to be a night, neither one would forget...


	6. Plan B

**_Hello everyone :) So I had been at a loss for exactly how to flip this episode around, but then all of a sudden it hit me :) So I hope you enjoy because I really love the way it turned out. As always I love all of you who take the time to read and review, and I thank you dearly from the bottom of my heart. So... please keep those reviews coming if you'd like me to continue._**

**_Thank you all again and happy reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Damon woke up to the very wonderful feeling of having the body of the woman he'd fallen for entwined with his. He smiled and pulled her closer still… he'd been only dreaming about the day that he could be the one to get the girl. And now he had, he was… in bed… with the girl… and not just any girl… but Elena.

"Mmmm…" she stirred snuggling closer to him, but facing him.

He smiled at the sight of her smile and he brought his lips to hers. The moment they touched, he felt her grin against him.

She hummed happily, "I could get use to this…" she whispered against him.

"Hmmm…" Damon answered, "I wouldn't…"

"Ugh…" she scoffed trying to push him away, "what's that suppose to mean…"

"Hey…" he feigned pain of her struggle, "I'm not opposed the waking up by your side Miss Gilbert, but I refuse to be sneaking around when I have a perfectly good home of my own…" he smirked.

"Damon…" Elena sighed, "I want to be with you… but we can't flaunt it. This…" she gestured to them, "us…"

Damon made a face beginning to get out of bed, when she stopped him.

"I'm not hiding us… to anyone, but keeping in mind yours and your brother's relationship, I'm thinking that it's not going to look very good that I've been dating him, and the moment we brake up… I'm with you…"

"Uh huh…" Damon said getting out of her grip, slipping on his jeans.

Elena got off the bed to try and stop him, but he wouldn't budge. She knew why though, ever since she'd been getting those odd dreams or memories, or whatever the hell they were. She'd been able to see how Katherine always pushed Damon away. Compelled him to leave her alone and hide their relationship not just from Stefan but from the world.

She was going to have to prove herself to him by giving him what he wanted.

"Damon…" she pulled his chin up to look at her…

He rolled his eyes, nothing else that she could say to him was going to make him feel better about the fact that she wanted to keep them quiet.

She began planting kisses on him and he felt his restraint wavering… she sauntered off to the bathroom locking Jeremy's door then held out her bra letting fall to the floor…

"I'm going to need help in the shower Mr. Salvatore… care to help?"

Damon clenched his fists… it was taking everything inside of him to keep it together and not flash in there and relish on the feel of _her_ surrounding the most intimate part of his body. He heard the water begin to run and the thought of her skin under the running water all wet, ready to be lathered up…

He growled and rushed in the shower with her… she jumped at how quickly he'd made his appearance but then put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a needy kiss. When she pulled away to gaze at him seductively, he said…

"You're not even close to being forgiven yet…" he said raising an eyebrow devilishly.

"But it's a start…" she supplied pulling her body onto his.

Damon growled pleasurably, "It's a start…" he said huskily.

/

Lockwood Charity Event…

So many things had happened. Apparently Mason was working with Katherine, which together they were looking for a rock, or some kind of a Moonstone that they had all agreed was better she didn't find.

Jeremy has for some reason been getting close to Damon whom Elena wasn't sure if she should be happy about or scared considering the fact that he was now probably her boyfriend… Probably because it's not like they had defined that.

And now… here she was with Bonnie, telling everything she knew because she wanted to figure the hell out of why she was getting these dreams or visions…

"And when did they start…?" Bonnie asked.

Elena put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Shortly after finding out that Katherine was here… when I went to Duke…"

"Well I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll look… I have all of Grams books and the Grimoire, so maybe I'll find something…"

Elena nodded, "Thanks, Bonnie… I just hope I'm wrong…"

"About?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we're linked… and that just can't be good…"

"We'll figure it out…" Bonnie said reassuringly.

/

Elena was rummaging through some Masquerade masks when she noticed Damon was giving her flirty looks. Not that that was anything new, but the meaning behind it now with the knowledge that they were together made it different.

Stefan, on the other hand, was avoiding her. I guess he was taking their break up to the heart. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence at the fact that they were both there. But it didn't matter… it made it that much easier to not have to face them together yet. Which actually brought up the question of where the hell was he…? And Bonnie and Jeremy…?

"Hello Elena…" Damon whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him, "What are you doing?" she said smiling beside herself.

"I got a text from Stefan… they have Mason. We may know where he hid the Moonstone…"

"Where…?"

"The well up on the Old Lockwood property… I'm going to check now…"

"I'm coming with you…"

"I figured as much…" he said smugly, "that's why I'm telling you rather than have you following me around…"

Elena rolled her eyes… "Shut up… now let's go…"

In a matter of seconds they were by the well. Damon broke the top off and then threw it off to the side… they both looked in there then glanced at each other.

"If I had known I'd be swimming today, I'd have worn my trunks…"

Elena scoffed, "Leave it to you to joke at a time like this…"

"You know you love it…" he returned conceitedly slipping of his jacket, getting ready to jump in.

Just before he did, she put her arm out to stop him…

"Be careful okay…" and she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He wanted to tell her that she was being ridiculous, but then just saw that honest worry for him in her eyes. That was new… nobody had ever given him that kind of concerned look. He nodded and kissed her again…

"I'll be up in a flash…" he grinned and jumped down.

Next thing she knew… all she could hear was grunting and howling of pain coming from the well.

"Damon!" she yelled in horror, "What's going on… are you okay…"

Damon thrashed against the poisoned water… "Elena…" he gasped out, "vervain…" he strained as he seemed to try and push the pain aside to see if the rock was hidden in there, he suddenly felt a box. He hoped that that was it because he couldn't take it anymore. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was beginning to feel like he couldn't breathe. So he took secure hold of it and with the last shred of strength, he pushed himself with all force he could to jump out.

He felt to the dry ground hard… Elena ran to him.

"Damon…" she pulled his head up, "are you okay… oh god…" she let out of his burned skin. He struggled for composure but couldn't move…

She then quickly picked him up slightly and offered him her neck… "Blood… you need blood…"

He pushed her, "No… you're blood… you're blood's special… I can't…"

"Ughrrr…" she let out of his stubbornness and slid her wrist putting it to his mouth.

He attempted to push her away but the moment a drop of her blood touched his tongue, he felt fireworks go off inside him. The euphoric feeling her blood was giving his body was indescribable. When he'd had enough to recover he glared at her…

"Don't ever do that again…" he said seriously.

She gazed with the same intensity back, "I'm not going to lose you… and if the circumstances calls for it… I _will_ do it again…"

He growled annoyed then picked up the box, he opened it and it revealed what he could only figure was the Moonstone. Well at least they'd gotten it. He wasn't going to get into how much of a big deal blood sharing was, now was just not the time.

/

Damon showed up to find the Boarding House empty except of his brother and a lifeless body. He picked up the blanket of the dead man's face to make out the identity he knew was that of Mason's, and once he looked… he found confirmation.

"Gotta give it to you little bro…" he said helping now with the body, "didn't know you had it in you…"

"Yeah well…" Stefan said, "he pissed me off…"

"Really…" Damon said incredulous.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that…?" they tossed him in the fire.

"Nope…" Damon said heading to the liquor cabinet, "I'm just trying to figure out what wolf boy could have said to get on your bad side… you know, you being mister all righteous and all…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Stefan said grabbing a cell phone from the floor.

"Not interested anyways…" Damon said.

/

Damon heard from a distance a couple's fight and just when he was about to get upset thinking it was Stefan and Elena… he realized it's had been Stefan fighting with Katherine on the phone. He made it up to his brother's room in a flash in time to see Stefan throw the phone to the wall, breaking in little pieces.

"What did you do?" Damon questioned on the verge of wanting to kick his brother's ass.

"I don't know…" he said, "She's driving me crazy. I thought, I mean I do love Elena… at least I think I do… but Katherine being here and things are just…" he breathed out in frustration.

/

"Hello…" Elena answered her house phone.

"Gotta say to you I didn't think you'd be so obedient when it came to breaking up, but I'm glad you did…" Katherine said.

"I didn't…" Elena answered, "Stefan made the decision…"

She laughed, "Well good for him… I knew he still loved me…"

Elena didn't know what to say… she couldn't really argue that, she was sure he did still love her.

"Anyways…" she sighed, "doesn't change the fact that I'm minus a werewolf, so tell him this is payback…"

Elena then heard the line cut, as a scream from the kitchen broke through her thoughts.

"Jenna!" she screamed as she noticed she'd stabbed herself.

/

Damon rushed to the hospital after a heart breaking phone call from Elena… he spotted her and the moment she saw him, she rushed to him. He hugged her tight as she began to cry again…

"Why…" she cried on him, "Why did she do this…?"

"Because she's a bitch…" he tried to soothe her, "I'm going to take care of it, okay… and Jenna's going to be alright…"

She nodded wiping her tears… "Thank you… for being here…"

He was about make a comment about being corny when there it was… that look again… in her eyes. Full of emotion and he could do nothing but fall under her spell.

"Always…" he said, "as long as you want me by your side…"

She just held him tighter… how did one go from feeling safe to feeling completely at ease in somebody else's arms…

Damon could feel his anger brewing… his brother was going to pay for this, including the bitch of Katherine. There were many things that he could tolerate, but seeing Elena suffer… wasn't one of them. He was going to go after Katherine… and his brother is either going to have to side with him or he's going to be against him, either way, this was going to stop.

/

Stefan took another sip from his drink… what was wrong with him? He loved Elena… more than his own life, but why was it that this… Katherine back in town was affecting him so much. Could it be that he still cared for her?

But she compelled my love… he tried to reason… hadn't she?


	7. Masquerade

_**Hello Everyone :) Sorry for the delay... there were some really key points I wanted to hit in this chapter because the drama needs to start developing here, but anyways, I hope it doesn't disappoint. **_

_**Please if you'd like for me to continue posting, please review :) The more I get the faster my muse works. Thank you again for taking the time to read, you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Stefan took another sip from his drink… what was wrong with him? He _loved_ Elena… more than his own life, but why was it that this… Katherine back in town was affecting him so much. Could it be that he still cared for her?

But she compelled my love… he tried to reason… hadn't she? He pondered that thought for a moment… No… she hadn't. The moment he began transitioning he remember her compelling him to drink her blood, to not fear her, and to not share her secret… but other than that, there had been nothing. She'd been right… when he fell in love with her… he'd fallen in all honesty… all on his own, for her…

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, which is how he knew he loved Elena… but it'd been founded under the wrong reasons.

/

At the Gilbert Residence…

Damon held the door open as Ric and Jer were bringing in a recovering Jenna… he'd offered to help her himself, but she'd quickly dismissed the gesture. The reminder that she'd caught him kissing Katherine on their front porch, her assuming it was Elena didn't help. He had to win her over…

They guys set her down on the couch and soon Ric and Jer made a gesture to look at Damon letting him know that they needed to go. They were cooking up a plan to go after Katherine tonight and everyone was to be gathering at the mansion. He nodded at them to go, he'd meet them later. Elena seemed to be currently in the kitchen putting some snacks together for her aunt and he figured this might be the moment…

"Jenna…" Damon said seriously.

"What Damon… I appreciate you being here and all but I don't like you and you know why…"

Damon nodded in understanding and decided to sit on the center table looking at her…

"I owe you an apology for that…" he began, he noticed her wanting to protest but he quickly cut her off, "please… just hear me out…"

Jenna eyed him suspiciously, but agreed.

"I'm in love with your niece… I have for a while now. I haven't told her, but I'm sure she figures. I know that I may not be the kind of guy that you'd probably want to see with her, but you have to believe me when I say, I won't hurt her… and I will always care for her with my life…"

The intensity of his voice broke through Jenna's doubts; she didn't ever remember hearing someone express themselves with such honesty. Though she still had her reservations…

He went on, "I would love nothing more than your approval to officially date her… but I would understand your disapproval, and if you'd ask, as much as it pains me… I'd leave her alone…"

Jenna took all this information in… at first she thought he was just messing with her, but the flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of having to part Elena's side, let her see the truth. She took a deep breath and then finally said…

"Okay…" she gave in, "but if you hurt her…"

"I'm dead…" he smirked at the funny threat, if she only knew, "thank you Jenna…"

"Don't make me regret it…" she eyed him evilly.

"Regret what…?" Elena questioned bringing in some appetizers and her medications.

"Nothing…" Jenna said, "I was just telling Damon thank you for being here to witness the most embarrassing moment of my life…"

They all giggled, "Well, I gotta head out… meet my brother…" Damon said.

"I'll walk you…" Elena said heading to him, walking him to the door.

They stood there for a while until Elena said, "Thank you for _all_ of this…" she smiled, "and sorry about Jenna, she'll come around when she notices how happy I am…"

"I'm sure I made progress…" Damon said smugly.

Elena quirked and eyebrow, "Okay Mr. Cocky…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "will I see you tonight…?"

Damon stiffened for about a second before he composed himself then said, "Yes… you will…"

"Good…" she smiled and as she brought herself up to him for a kiss. God his kisses were like the finest of chocolates. The kind that the moment it touched your tongue, it melted in delicious delight, the kind that you can never get enough off as tingles of pleasure ran down your throat.

She moaned slightly against him and he almost chose to abandon his plan to stay here with her, but the damage done would not go unpunished. So he pulled himself back tenderly and smiled…

"See you in a bit…" he said grinning shaking his phone up at her, "call or text if you need anything…"

She smiled in return and watched him leave… he hadn't even made it in his car when his phone beeped with a message.

[ I need you :) ] she wrote.

He chuckled texting back, [ Funny. I _need_ you too, I'll be back… Promise. ]

/

Salvatore Mansion…

They all began to leave as they all had their missions to accomplish for the night. Ric was to watch over Elena and Jenna. Damon and Stefan were to lure Katherine out. Jer was to play massage boy while Bonnie would spell a room to kill her in, Caroline was to be the one to lead her there, and Damon and Stefan were to be the ones to finish the job.

Damon had an odd feeling about letting Stefan in on tonight's goal, but he'd told him that though he wasn't with Elena, that he still loved her and that what Katherine had done had been crossing the line. The moment that his brother voiced his love for _his_ girl, he was about to point out that she was his, but he didn't want to be the one to tell him.

As much as he wanted to rub it in… Elena had to be the one to officially choose him. So, they went over some last minute details; then parted ways to get ready for the Masquerade Ball.

Tonight… Katherine Pierce, would get a stake through her heart…

/

Elena went looking for her phone when she noticed it missing… what the hell was going on? It didn't take her long to realize that all of the people she cared about seemed to be missing and nobody had tried to reach her. That was uncommon; she glanced at a peacefully asleep Ric and Jenna, and decided to sneak out.

But not without putting on a party dress… black glittery, matching heels, she swept her hair up in a half pony tail, and pulled out the black mask she'd chosen to wear before the Jenna thing had happened.

Heels in hand and grabbing the car keys as quietly as possible, she sneaked out and headed to the ball. She didn't know how she knew, but something told her that they'd all be at the Masquerade Ball…

I'm going to kill him… Elena thought, how had he dared lied to her. _Her_… of all people.

/

Masquerade Ball…

"Have you seen her…?" Damon asked.

"No…" Stefan said, "Do you think she won't show…?"

"Doubt that… she'll probably have an inkling about her safety. Party full of people… her best shot…"

Stefan nodded.

"Let's split up…" Damon said, "_CALL_ if you find her…"

"Will do…" and they split.

/

It wasn't long before Elena was there, walking in with her hot little dress into the crowd of people… No sooner had she walked down the steps, was she being pulled away by someone. She was about to yell, or scream, or something when someone covered her mouth taking her away from the party. She was pushed up against a tree and just when she was about to question Stefan, he said…

"_Katherine_… things are going to go bad very quickly, so before I decide where I stand… I need _you_ to tell me the truth… Do _you_ love me?"

The shock of it all left Elena speechless, not only had Stefan not noticed it was her, but there was something going on, and he'd pretty much admitted his love for Katherine… She couldn't find her voice and something luckily distracted Stefan long enough for her to leave his side, loosing herself in the sea of people there.

By the time Stefan reacted she'd been gone… and something told him, he'd made a mistake.

Elena was walking around looking for her brother, Bonnie, Caroline, or Damon when she got pulled into a room… As she was being pulled she couldn't help but think about how many times she was going to have to endure this, she was about to protest thinking Stefan had found her, but was faced with Damon… his blue fiery eyes bore into hers.

She tried to say something but the thought the he may think that she was Katherine too, kept her mouth shut. Seeing as she was going to say nothing Damon said…

"What on earth, are you doing here Elena… you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous, are you…?"

But he was unable to finish as she threw herself at him… kissing him passionately.

He'd known it'd been _her_, no doubt in his eyes… he had recognized her, and she more than loved him for that… and everything that he was. Good and evil…

Their kiss was clouding Damon's reason for being in this stupid party so he pulled apart… smiling at her naughtily with a raised eyebrow… "Okay, first of all… what was that for…? And second of all, I'm serious, you shouldn't be here…"

Elena closed the distance between then again kissing him lightly on the lips several times before finally saying, "_That…_ was for you being _you_… and this…" she smacked him, "that's for not telling me what you were planning for tonight…"

Damon rolled his eyes; then spoke seriously, "We're after Katherine tonight and I need you to stay out of sight…"

"NO…" she argued.

"Yes…" he persisted.

She then pressed her body against him enticingly, while saying "have I told you how _hot_ you look in a suit…" she eyed him lustfully and yet hoping to distract him.

"Good try…" he smiled, though that had almost worked, "but if you won't listen…" he picked her up, flashing her out of the house to where Bonnie and Jer were, "make sure she stays _here_…" and he was gone.

Elena made a move to follow, but Bonnie and Jer stopped her…

/

As the Salvatore brothers waited for Caroline to lure Katherine in, Stefan confessed to his brother his certainty of having had confused Kat to Elena.

"You're such an idiot…" Damon told his brother, "How could you have confused them?"

Stefan had a anguished expression on his face, "You did too, don't act like you didn't make the same mistake…"

"There's a difference…" he spat, "I _knew **it**_ in my gut that it _**wasn't**_ her… I just wanted her to respond to me romantically _so_ much, that I push what my heart told me aside and reasoned it in my head that it _was_ _her_…"

Stefan sighed, "I know… I just thought…" Stefan couldn't finish; what had he thought? He was completely being torn inside of feelings.

"Wait a minute… you ran into Katherine thinking it was Elena?" he paused, "Why?"

"I uh… I just…" he stammered.

Damon began to feel his fury rise and then charged him against the wall, "WHERE YOU GOING TO WARN HER…?"

Stefan glared without saying a word…

Damon grabbed him and pushed back down again, he was trying to keep hold of his temper, then, he dangerously began threatening him, _"Are you In or Are you Out?"_

/

Within minutes… Elena argued her way out with Bonnie and Jer. They knew Damon would probably kill them for this, they let her go, but following close behind. As Elena climbed the stairs, she could hear struggle from a fight, so she ran to where the noise was coming from…

She got to the room in time to see Damon pin Stefan to the wall. She walked in startling the two vampires. It seemed Stefan had made a choice because the moment Elena walked in, he charged towards her. Damon flashed in front of Elena pushing his brother to the ground while looking at Elena disapprovingly.

By this time, Damon heard Caroline and Katherine approaching and gestured Elena to get in the closet while he picked up his struggling brother into another room.

Damon couldn't get the thought out of his head that his own brother was betraying him and the woman he claimed to love. He knocked his brother unconscious and waited for Katherine to be in the room.

Before Elena knew what was happening he heard the riffling of furniture and grunts of a fight when a stabbing pain brought her to the ground. She stumbled out of the closet to see Damon had stabbed Katherine on the same place she was hurting.

Her cry made Damon react turning to the door to notice the blood on her back seep through her shirt as she began to lose consciousness. He ran to her reflexively, the last thing she remembered was the horrible pain that kept coming and the images that came forth and faded…

She'd seen…

_Damon argue with Katherine at what she'd done…_

_Seeing Jeremy and Bonnie rush in to them on the ground as Damon looked like he wanted to kill them while her pain suddenly subsided…_

_A girl who could have been related to Bonnie chanting while Katherine dropped to the ground lifeless as a concerned Stefan ran to her side…_

_She remembered Damon placing her on a bed, not sure whose, while whispering to her lovingly that he was going to take care of Katherine and Stefan and would be back, just like promised…_

Elena feeling slightly lightheaded felt the bed stir… she smiled murmuring, "Damon… you're back…"she hummed.

She then heard an evil laugh as her mouth was covered, dragging her through a home, and she was being tossed into a car… she tried to scream, but nothing came out. By the time she felt a tear trickle down her cheek… everything went black.


	8. Rose

_**Hello guys... sorry this one took a while... Anyways, back to the story now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. Again... thank you for being awesome and reading and please review **__**;)**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Damon tossed Katherine and Stefan in the tomb and waited till they regained consciousness… Stefan came out of it first and his first instinct was to run to Katherine.

He was checking to make sure she was okay when he said, "What'd you do to her Damon?"

He rolled his eyes at his brother as Katherine came to consciousness… "What…" she looked around disoriented. She tried to run and charge against Damon, but was stopped by the invisible barrier keeping them inside… "Damon…" she warned, "Get me out of here…"

"No…" he said in disgust, "You're where you should have been this whole time…"

"Why didn't you just kill me…?" she argued.

"Death would have been too kind…" he spat, "but at least you'll have companionship…" he gazed at his brother, "I shouldn't have been surprised but you actually managed it …"

"I'm your brother Damon…" Stefan said walking towards the opening, "you won't do this… I've saved your life too many times…"

He scoffed, "unfortunately for you, brother… I don't care. You went after the only person I care about more than… it doesn't matter…" As he picked up the rock door to put it in place he said, "Enjoy your eternity together, rotting away…"

"Damon don't…" Stefan began to say, "If I get out of here…" he threatened.

"Damon…" Kat yelled, "DAMON! Elena's in danger…"

He paused, "From who…?"

She stuttered not being able to find her words and he shook his head, "Always the manipulative bitch…Good bye Katherine" and closed it.

Damon swallowed thickly as he could hear Katherine yelling in tears as his brother punched the wall in anger cursing. It'd had to be done… that didn't mean it hadn't sucked. He pulled himself together and left the tomb… at least he'd left Elena on his bed at the boarding house. He had something to look forward to.

/

Damon stared in shock as the bed was empty… he'd first assumed maybe she'd needed the bathroom, or had gone downstairs for some food, or maybe was sitting by the fireplace… but after flash scanning the house, he'd realized it was empty. Fear began to consume him… if it was not one thing, it was something else.

Maybe she went home…? He thought, but she wouldn't of… not with the way she looked with blood stains all over her. It was worth a try… he got in his car and got there in record time. He remembered Jenna was still recovering, so he made with the stealthy and climbed up to her window…

The bed was made, everything seemed in place, and her scent was nowhere near. A spark of hope flashed through him as the bathroom light lit.

It then opened revealing Jeremy looking at him like 'what the hell was he doing there.'

/

After much looking for her and coming up empty, they concluded that she must have been taken. Alaric was driving Damon and Jeremy to Bonnie's house in the wee hours of the night…

"This wouldn't have happened if you had been watching her…?" Damon spat to Ric.

"Hey…" he said, "my life doesn't revolve around Elena's like yours does and I hadn't even noticed she was gone…"

"Exactly…" he said.

"Guys…" Jer said, "We all know how Elena is…"

"This is your fault too…" Damon continued, "I asked you to keep her with you, one simple request…"

"Have you met Elena…?" Jeremy said incredulous.

"He's right…" Ric said, "Not even _you_ can stop her when she's determined, so stop beating us up about it. Weren't _you_ the one who took her to _your_ place, from where she _was_ taken or whatever…?"

Damon's lips met in a straight line as his hands clenched in fists on his lap as he was trying to control his anger, did he have to do EVERYTHING himself.

"Look…" Ric said, "we get it… we care about her too. We'll find her… Bonnie will be able to locate her, you'll see…"

He just kept quiet, he was sure if he tried to respond he'd respond to them physically and Elena was not going to appreciate that at all.

/

Soon a very sleepy Bonnie opened her front door for them, standing there in her Pjs…

"Ice Cream and Cake Pj's… really?" Damon asked.

"You want my help or not…" she glared.

"We do…" Jer said smiling cutely at her as she blushed.

"Excuse Mr. Sensitivity, Bonnie…" Ric said, "We're just all worried…"

"I know…" she said, "please…" she made a gesture for them to come in knowing Damon couldn't.

He glared at her expectantly.

"You're going to have to wait there…" she said as she walked inside to set things up for a locator spell.

Damon wasn't happy, but as long as she could just tell him where the hell she was, then that's all he needed from her. Jeremy had cut his hand over a map and as she chanted the spell… the droplets began to move to a location. It kept moving until it stopped in a remote location and after a few minutes… it continued to move again.

"There…" Bonnie pointed.

Jer took a picture of it sending it to Damon's phone as Ric jotted coordinates on a paper…

"Thanks Bonnie…" Ric said and he soon was out the door with Damon. They had left Jeremy there and after a moment, Bonnie offered to drive him home, it was probably not a good idea for Jenna to be alone after what had happened… but not only that, now he would get to spend some extra quality time with her.

/

Elena looked around the torn down house as she tried to assess where she was. She could hear a male and female talking in another room as she looked for a way to escape. She got off the couch and was walking over to the window when a girl appeared… tall, short hair, fair complexion as she said, "Don't even think about it…" walking towards her, "there's nothing around here for miles anyways…"

"What do you want with me?" Elena questioned.

"No important for you to know, know shut up and stay there…" She said walking back to the male.

"Come on Rose…" the man said, "Let me have a taste, she looks so much like her…" he begged.

"Stop it Trevor, you know that's not why we have her and Elijah isn't going to appreciate us touching her…"

The man sighed and nodded as they walked away…

Elena felt all fuzzy… she was still in her night dress, torn and bloody. With God knew who keeping her hostage and no way of telling anybody where she was. She was about to freak out when a crumbled note appeared by her side.

She unscrambled it quickly and read… [Damon and Alaric are on their way –B] She held the note towards her chest hopeful; Damon was coming for her… she knew he would.

/

Damon was speeding down the road as Ric just shook his head disapprovingly… he would most of the time argue with the vampire but Damon looked like he was about to explode, so better not to push him.

He was focused on his objective and his objective only. Someone had taken the love of his life, and that person... or persons were going to pay. Damon gripped the wheel tighter… he loved the feeling of adrenaline that his anger gave him sometimes. It was the way he had cleared villages of people throughout time, but there was another feeling under that rage… fear. Fear of losing that most precious thing in his life, without her even knowing it…

Why was it that when he finally had the girl… things never got to be easy? He thought…

/

Elena couldn't believe it… she wasn't sure if these two strange vampires were telling her that truth but in the course of her being stuck in this house with them, they'd told her that she was the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse. She had thought that the moon stone was what broke it, but she'd been mistaken.

It was the moon stone that bounded it and her blood that would break it. Why her blood…? That was a question still to be answered. Apparently Katherine had been the first doppelganger, but she had gotten away with Trevor's help and Rose's loyalty. Now she'd come into the picture and it was going to be her life… because it wasn't just blood this sacrifice required, it was all of her.

Fear coursed through her… she had to fight this. She was going to have to find a way out of this one way or another.

Trevor and Rose seemed into a deep conversation when a knock came to a door… the man vampire seem to practically jump in fear, which made Elena tense. What could possibly be worse than a vampire, that _he_ himself was scared to death?

/

Damon pulled off of the road to see a house at a distance… for some reason, the knowledge that Elena was in there and that he could feel her alive… made him feel already that much better. He was surprised at how deep she'd made her way into his heart. It was ridiculous…

"How do you want to do this…?" Ric said, breaking his train of thought.

Damon threw a sideway glance at him, "Let me take care of it… I'll sweep in there and you just get Elena out…" he said.

/

Elena wasn't sure how it had happened but in the blink of an eye… the man, Trevor, was lying dead head less… This man called Elijah had compelled her to tell him about Katherine and the moon stone's location, as someone seemed to be now in the house. Panic filled her thinking more evil vamps had shown up…

Next thing she knew, Damon had taken her and Rose off to a room upstairs, where Ric threatened Rose with vervain if she made an attempt at hurting them. He made a gesture to Elena and Rose to remain quiet as he stepped out to fight…

Elena wanted to stop him, but he had that determined, stubborn look that he got when he was going to do something stupid. He was out of her grip in a flash… when she heard the attacks. Elena made a move to go help somehow, but Ric stopped her…

This gave Rose the perfect opportunity to leave… except she didn't. She grabbed some of the weapons the teacher held and charged out there. She wasn't sure if she was empowered by the anger she felt at him killing her brother, but something had snapped and she'd wanted revenge.

When she stepped out there Elijah and Damon were at each other's throats… Rose charged against Elijah to kill him, but he dodged her attempt turning on her. This gave Damon the upper hand on him, and he grabbed a large piece of wood on the ground and drove it into his heart. Elijah turned grayish blue fast…

It was over…

Rose looked over at Damon with tears in her eyes… just when Damon was about to kill her too, he noticed Elena and Ric stand at the top of the stairs. Their eyes locked and the relief Damon felt was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He hadn't known how much agony at the thought of losing her had caused him until he'd find out she'd been taken. He hoped to never feel that again…

Finally Elena's legs seemed to respond and she ran down the stairs… straight into Damon's arms… She'd been holding tears, trying to remain strong, but at least one managed to escape at the fact that he was there… with her.

"You came…" Elena hugged Damon tight.

"Of course, I did…" he said hugging her back, the feeling of never letting go in his mind,

"I'll always will…"

She pulled back enough to capture his lips and he kissed her back with the same intensity… they'd almost lost each other, so the kiss was pure and desperate and passionate, all at the same time. He pulled back allowing her to breath and she caressed his hair at the nape of his neck as she admired his cerulean sparkling orbs. The three most important little words were at the tip of her tongue, but she decided that this wasn't the place to tell him, so she smiled and said…

"Take me home…?"

By this time Ric had made it down the stairs and had Rose by the arm menacingly…

"I have nowhere to go…" Rose said, "this was nothing personal… and I can help you, you'll need it…" she said.

Damon was about to protest, when Elena stopped him…

"Damon…" she shook her head, "We should hear her out…"

He glared at her for a second then shook his head. Alaric threw his jacket over her since sunrise was about to break and they made their way to the car.

"Thank you for coming, Ric…" Elena said as they jumped in, "Where's Stefan?"

"No problem…" Ric answered, as far as the question…

"Not tonight, okay…" said Damon.

Elena looked at him oddly and he sighed, "He's safe alright…"

She nodded… she had needed to know at least that, then they finally left this forsaken place.

/

Hours later…

Damon had dropped off Elena at her house, giving her time to see Jeremy and an unaware Jenna. He hadn't wanted to but he needed to drop off Rose at the boarding house and Alaric had promised to stalk her if necessary until his return.

That hadn't made a difference though… he reluctantly drove Rose to his house. Practically threw her out of the vehicle and went back to Elena. At least for the rest of today… he wasn't going to leave her side.

As soon as he was back… she'd already showered and was walking out of the bathroom. When Ric noticed he was back, he went back to Jenna; he'd hoped that she hadn't noticed his absence since she had been heavily medicated.

/

"Cute Pj's…" he answered waiting for her by her window.

She could tell he was trying to joke, but his eyes gave him away… he was still between relieved and worried.

Elena smiled, "You… um like them…?" she walked towards him, "I sort of… got them for you…"

Damon chuckled, had she really gotten something to sleep in for him to see her in? He didn't know what to say…

She grabbed his hand making him stand as she pulled his body molding it to hers… that should have aroused him, but his concern for her had been so great that all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I'm tired…" she whispered a moment later into his neck.

"You need to rest…" he tried to pull away but she held him tighter. He smiled against her hair and walked her to the bed while still holding her. It seemed she felt the same way about being away from him so long. He tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go…

"I'm not going anywhere Elena…" he whispered, "I promised you…"

She nodded and got under the covers as she watched him intently slip off his shoes and shirt to join her. The peace that Damon felt at having her here, near, safe, and in his arms was the greatest peace he'd ever known. He pulled her face up to look into those startling beautiful auburn eyes and said, "I love you, Elena…"

He gazed at her lovingly, putting down the last of the barriers around his heart down for her. It didn't matter if she couldn't say it back, all he wanted was for her to know that he truly and honestly did. Today, she'd almost disappeared and he never wanted to go through a day without letting her know exactly how he felt about her.

Elena could make out the seriousness of the moment. He was wholeheartedly handing over his brutally beaten heart for her to do as she pleased. No conditions, no requests, just the simple gesture of giving her his life in hopes of it meaning something to her. This was why she loved him ardently… because underneath the façade of jokes and sarcasm, was a man whose heart was worth his weight in gold; and though he'd been hurt before, he was still giving it to _her_.

A weak smile spread through her lips, as they quivered with emotion, her eyes burned with unshed tears as she said… "I love _you_, Damon…" she gazed at him longingly to make sure he understood that she meant it.

Damon hadn't expected that… and it was the first time that he felt this butterfly feeling in his gut. His heart felt heavy with emotions that felt like making him burst of love for her. He couldn't believe he was becoming his worst nightmare… but then Elena gave him the look of her doe puppy eyes as she leaned in to kiss him and he all but melted…

Fuck it, he thought, call me _Damon the Elena whipped vampire_… he would have laughed at his own joke, if it weren't because he felt her soft lips pressing tenderly against him… pulling him out of his thoughts to her.

Tomorrow would be a better day and he'd make sure of that…


	9. Katerina

_**Hello wonderful VD Fanatics... So this chapter was a bit difficult to write... couldn't find the angle I wanted but in the end I think that you guys will enjoy it. At least, I hope :) Anyway... thank you reading, as always, you're awesome for that. And if it's not too much to ask... please review.**_

_**Hope you enjoy... and off the chapter...**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Elena began to feel a pain take her… the most agonizing pain she'd ever felt… she was trying to scream but no sound was coming out of her mouth, just pants and gasps… she opened her eyes and there was woman between her legs telling her to push…

PUSH! She thought appalled, _why?_

As if just in somebody else's body without being able to act, just feel, she felt herself pushing, pushing, and pushing until sore relief came…

The woman showed her a baby girl she was holding in her hands while saying it's been a girl… she begged to be allowed to touch her, to carry her, at least just once… but a man who she assumed was her father scolded at her saying no since she'd already disgraced this family enough.

She could feel the pain in her heart as her child was being ripped away from her and with a startled jolt… she woke… and with that… woke Damon up in the process…

"What the…" Damon said of Elena's jump.

"Oh God…" she placed her hand to her heart, trying to catch her breath, that dream had been more than real and she could still feel the pain where she shouldn't and her heart ache with the loss of someone.

Tears streamed down her cheeks… Damon was about to get angry with Elena for waking him up that way, but her tears… stopped him…

"Hey…" he wiped them gently, "What's wrong…?" he pulled her in to an embrace…

She shook her head… she wasn't going to tell him…

"Just a nightmare…" she whispered.

"It's okay…" he hugged her tighter, "I'm right here… it was just a bad dream…"

She nodded trying to calm down, "We should head to the boarding house and talk to Rose… I have a feeling this isn't over… Stefan should be there right…?"

"Umm…" he smiled innocently, "I kind of…"

"Damon…" Elena said in probing tone, "what did you do?"

"Nothing much, I just… put him in the tomb with Katherine…" he said slipping out of bed nonchalantly…

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember…" he faced her, "he tried to kill you when you came into the room at the Lockwoods' Masquerade Ball…"

"I… I… everything from that night is a bit hazy… I really don't…"

"Well _he did_…" he cut her off a bit bitterly, "I think Saint Stefan had a change of heart and sided with Katherine and if that's where he stood then I made his wish come true and tossed him in with her…"

"Hey…" she walked towards him after noting his tone, "I wasn't trying to accuse you of… you know, doing the wrong thing and I mean… I don't remember…" she stopped when she heard him chuckle.

She smacked him…

"Why are you laughing…? I'm trying to apologize…"

He actually begun to laugh some more… "Ugh…" she huffed, "whatever… I'm getting in the shower…"

He stopped her trying to catch unneeded breaths, "S... so… sorry… It's just…" he shook his head, "I can't believe that we were actually having a couple's fight…"

She rolled her eyes… "I hate you…" she said playfully pouting…

"I'm okay with that…" he pulled her cute pout in… for a kiss, "now how about that shower…?" he said wiggling his eye brows at her.

Not like she could say no… she thought, he knew he had her… heart, mind, and soul…

/

They were soon pulling up to the boarding house… Ric already waiting at the door and Rose was expecting them in the living room…

"You're back…" Rose said a bit happy… she didn't like to be alone.

"Yeah…" Damon said, "We need you to tell us what you know so we can decide if you're worthy enough to keep alive…"

"Damon…" Elena said reproachfully, "what he means is that we need to know if there is more that we should worry about…"

Rose smiled apologetically, "There is…" she said nervously.

"Well…" Ric said, "Tell us…"

"Just… remember that I only know what I've picked up over the years… so I really don't know what's true and what's not, it's kind of a big issue with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real…?"

"Klaus…?" Elena said, "Who is he…?"

"And what does he want?" Ric added.

"He's… an Original…" Rose answered.

"Which means what…?" Damon said.

"He's from the first generation of vampires… it's told as a legend but they're real enough…"

"So Elijah…" Elena filled in…

"No…" Rose said, "Much worse than him… Klaus is known to be the oldest…"

"So…" Elena processed, "You're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"It can't be…" Ric stated.

"Yes…" Rose added.

"Why would we believe you…?" Damon spat.

"I have nothing more to lose so there is no reason for me to lie or even stick around. But I want to help. And as a vampire…" she turned to Damon, "you must have had to hear rumors, rumblings of such legend…"

He didn't deny it… It had been a while since he'd heard the mention of Originals, but it had been heard of before.

Elena felt her insides clench at the knowledge the she was know somehow again in danger. Was there ever going to be a point in her life where everything was going to be okay?

"Well…" Ric said, "Elijah's dead so at least we know, no one else will come looking around…?"

"That you know off…" Rose pointed out.

"That's not helping…" Damon argued with her; then turned to Elena… "Look… we don't even know if half of this stuff is real, most of it I'm sure has all been made up…"

"It's real…" Rose stressed, "If you're not scared of Klaus then you're an idiot…"

"Okay… well…" Alaric thought, "isn't there a way we can find a way to contact this Original… I mean, how did you contact Elijah…"

"By a very low somebody…" Rose answered.

"But a source none the less…" Damon glanced at her, "why don't you and I take a little trip to find this source of yours…?"

"I don't think he'll know…" Rose began.

"I thought you wanted to help…" Damon inquired.

"Fine I can take you but we have to go to Richmond and it'll have to be at night fall…"

"Can't wait that long…" Damon argued.

"Well not all of us have nifty little daylight rings to protect us…" she pointed out.

By this time… Elena stood up and said, "I gotta go… I'll be late for school…" she explained.

Ric glanced at the time… "I'll take you… I have a class to teach…."

"We'll figure something out…" he threw at Rose, "would you like me to take you…?" he asked Elena.

"No…" she said, "I'll be fine with Ric… maybe you and Rose can find more information out…"

"Okay…" he squinted at her like if he was trying to catch her in a lie… "Have a good day at school…" he walked over to her placing both hands on her face to bring her close for a kiss. She quickly melted to his touch and she settled her hands on his shoulders for leverage to push herself closer still to him.

Ric cleared his throat loudly, "Getting late…" he called.

She smiled at Damon… "I'll see you after school…"

"I'll pick you up…" Damon returned her smile as she nodded and left.

He turned to Rose then… "Okay… you and I… better come up with a plan to take our little road trip… Like NOW…"

/

As soon as Elena had stepped into Ric's truck, she texted Caroline that she needed a big favor and if she could meet her at the back of the school before it started. Alaric had eyed her questionably but thought nothing of it.

Jeremy had been flirting with Bonnie when a new guy by the name of Luca showed up… he didn't want to be jealous but the way the guy was staring at Bonnie made him want to literally punch the lights out of him. He tried to wave it off as whatever and be friendly by showing him around, but it was getting hard…

Caroline had been out back of the school… excitedly waiting for her best friend. The last time they'd had one of their famous ditch days had been too long ago. But they couldn't have helped it; the whole supernatural drama had consumed their lives for the last year and a half practically.

Elena jumped in and Caroline quickly said, "So what's the plan… off to the mall ditch day or maybe…"

"I gotta pick up a couple of things first and then I'll tell you where were going…"

"Okay…" Caroline said and began to drive to Elena's house.

/

Rose had told Damon about the UV protected SUV her and Trevor had… that she could drive in to take him to Slater in the neighbor town. Soon and ready… they were on their way to Richmond and hopefully find out some true useful information of this Klaus character.

/

Caroline had just finished telling Elena of her monumental mistake of having told Tyler that she was a vampire when Elena asked Caroline to make a turn… she thought for a moment and she knew where Elena was making her take her.

She stopped the car, "Are you… out of your mind…?"

"I need to know the truth, Care… what best person than Katherine to give me the answers…"

"Why would she tell you the truth…? And… isn't Stefan in there… can you say _awkward_…?"

"How did you…?" Elena began to question, "Damon told you…"

"I helped him load them in the Camaro…"

Elena nodded, "Look… Stefan hurt me and all but I'm with Damon now… and the information I need right now needs to come from Katherine, he'll just have to… I don't know go away…"

Caroline sighed, "and what am I suppose to tell Damon…"

"Nothing…" Elena almost yelled, "Damon is not to know I'm here… got it…?"

"Elena… I don't think that's a good…"

"Promise me Caroline…"

"Ugh… he'll kill me if he finds out you know…"

"He may not even notice…" she said, "Damon's half way to Richmond anyway by now…"

"You're impossible…" Care said in a huff.

"Just help me…" Elena said and Caroline removed the stone from the entrance.

She called into the dark, "Katherine?"

Stefan appeared in a flash… scaring her… "Stefan…" she breathed out. He looked hungry, desiccated, and actually… a little bit guilty.

"Elena…" he said hoarsely, "what…"

"I need to speak to Katherine…" she told him and as that happened… Katherine appeared slowly making her way to the door.

"What do you want…" Kat said, "Came to watch us wither and die…"

"No…" she said, "I want to know about Klaus…"

Katherine laughed… "Look who's been doing her homework…" she paused, "what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything…"

Elena glanced at Stefan, "Please… I want to talk to her alone…"

Stefan had had a lot of time to realize Katherine wasn't the person he thought she was and all he wanted now was Elena's forgiveness, so he reluctantly went back into the grave's deep darkness.

/

Damon glanced back at Rose as she was still a little jittery from the sun incident while speaking to her friend Slater. He actually felt a little bad for her… she'd just gotten wrapped up into all of this drama and not by her hand or fault.

They had been having some really insightful conversation and possibly coming up with a solution to this whole problem of the Curse, the Sacrifice, and Doppelganger situation… when the windows had shattered getting broken in a million little pieces.

Who else could be behind this attack…? Klaus' minions or Klaus the bastard himself…?

As he pondered that idea and Rose began to nod off into sleep, his phone went off… He grinned…

"Well hello there _professor_…" Damon said into the phone to Ric.

Alaric ignored the remark, _"I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to tell you…"_

"Spitted it out Ric…" he said nervously, please don't let it be Elena…

"_Elena missed my class and when I asked Caroline where she went… she very nervously said that Elena had gone home sick…"_

"That's a lie…" Damon sighed angrily.

"_Yeah…"_ Ric said, _"and I called Jenna to ask how she was feeling while happening to ask about Elena, and she said Elena was in school…"_

Alaric heard some kind of a bang and the phone shuffling around before he came back, "Be right there…" Damon growled strain fully.

/

Elena gazed at Katherine with fear in her eyes… she'd been running for hundreds of years. She'd made Rose and Trevor accomplices to her escape, not caring that she'd pretty much just signed their death certificates. Yet in a way… she understood why Katherine had been watching over herself only… not that she would do something like that herself, but still…

She'd been casted out by her family after giving birth to a baby girl outside of wedlock… alone and hurt in England, she had had to adjust only to discover that a gentleman by the name of Klaus wanted her to sacrifice her for the purpose of breaking a curse. Katherine had said the curse had been sealed with Petrova blood and that the doppelganger had been created as a way to break it… so there lied her… the selfish vampire, and her… the selfless human…

Katherine had made Rose turn her… and as revenge… she'd been running for years. She'd underestimated Klaus thirst for revenge and in turn he had turned around and killed her whole family and friends. She'd cried herself till she could not no more and then… began to run…

Her showing up here had been to turn her in and her friends to Klaus in hopes of being freed of his desire to kill her. It had almost worked had it not been for Lucy…

/

Damon had dropped off Rose at the boarding house and made haste to the high school and beat out an answer out of a Barbie looking vampire…

"Tell me WHERE Caroline…" Damon held her by the neck to the wall, "Where's Elena…?"

Caroline had tears in her eyes, "I… can't… tell you…"

"Better tell me know… my patience is wearing thin and I will not hesitate to snap your neck to get the information I want…"

Caroline struggled, "Elena said you wouldn't…" she paused, "because of her…"

Damon's lips tighten in controlled anger, as he dropped her to the ground… "She could be in danger…"

"I would not allow her to put herself in danger, Damon…" Caroline said rubbing her throat.

At the way Caroline had answered… something clicked… she went to Katherine… he cursed under his breath and just before he left he turned to Barbie and said… "Don't push your luck Blondie… I'm not Stefan and I won't make with the friends thing just because I'm with her…"

With that… he was gone…

/

Damon got to the tomb and quickly picked up her scent… he growled annoyed. He ran in to find Elena pacing back and forth…

"Is this seriously how things are going to be between us…?" Damon said walking closer to her.

"Damon…" Elena looked up with worry in her eyes… "How did you…?"

"A little threatening here and there… some clues and I knew you were here…"

"I just… I needed to know the truth…" Elena argued.

"Are you seriously telling me that you're going to believe any words out of this bitch's mouth…?"

"She has no reason to lie Damon…"

"It's true…" Katherine added.

"Where's my baby brother…" Damon spat to Katherine… "Tired of each other's selfishness yet?"

Katherine gave him a dirty look, "Stefan is sulking around somewhere…"

"Oh…" Damon said mockingly, "You guys having a fight…?"

"Stop it Damon…" Elena said, "This isn't about that or them…"

Damon turned to give Elena a fiery deadly look but he softened a bit at the moisture in her eyes…

"Let's go…" Damon said in a serious tone, dare she argue and Damon was sure he'd snap.

Elena nodded and they left the tomb but not before tossing supplies, blankets, clothes, and blood in there for the both of them. They had called Stefan close and he said nothing when he saw Damon possessively around Elena. He may not be able to get her back romantically but he at least wanted to fight for her forgiveness… if he ever got out.

/

Damon had driven Elena to her house and she hated how quiet he'd been the whole way there…

"I'm sorry…" Elena said, "I just needed to know…"

"The _truth_…" Damon filled in tiredly, "heard it the first time around…"

Elena flinched at his tone… this morning's fight was nothing to this one. THIS was a fight…

"I didn't mean to upset you… I just knew that if I told you…"

"I'd say what an idiotic idea this was… and since when do we lie to each other, Elena… since when…?" he asked.

"I don't… I…" Elena didn't know what to say, she guessed not telling him her plan was considered a lie, but she hadn't meant it that way… She stepped out of the car and headed for her front door…

His heart ached from the need to go after her and sooth those tears away, but she'd been reckless and stubborn and made him feel like he could ring her neck of anger. But only because he loved her so much, he thought… He saw her go inside not looking back and he began to drive away. Not even a second before he'd attempted to leave he turned back.

Ridiculous the hold she had on him… he got off the car and jumped in through her window. She was crying on her bed holding her diary to her on her lap.

He sighed loudly… "I'm not sorry…" he whispered.

She looked up surprised and nodded in understanding… more tears ran down her face and he walked to her sitting on her bed… pulling her onto his lap like a child into a tight hold.

"It's me Damon…" she cried holding onto him, "It's all my fault… I had wanted to blame this on Stefan and you for bringing this into my life but it's all me…"

"Shh…" he soothed, "everything's going to be alright… I'm going to take care of you… I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I can help it…"

Both Elena and Damon knew they had a fight to finish, but for the moment… they would be pressing pause to comfort the other in yet another scare… Damon would have killed Caroline for his answer and Elena knew that though she hadn't intended to lie… he'd taken it that way and that's what mattered…

It was the first bump on the road to their relationship…

/

At the Boarding House, while Damon had been gone… Rose had taken a call from Slater that had said that he'd found out that they could break the curse by getting the Moonstone and finding a witch to de-spell it. She couldn't wait to tell Damon the news… he was going to be more than happy that their trip had resulted in a positive thing.


	10. The Sacrifice

_**So yey! Love the response from all of you enjoying my story :) It's so great to know that people actually read and care. So thank you... greatly from the bottom of my heart. I am VERY proud of this chapter. I hope you love it like I love it. Also thank you for your patience... I'm trying to update all my stories, so I'm pulled in many directions, but anyway, happy reading.**_

_**Please review... it is food for the MUSE ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Damon and Elena were sleeping soundly when Damon heard the sneaking of feet. That alerted him since anything out of place in the Gilbert household meant danger. So he slipped out of bed to follow the noise and came face to face, practically stumbling down the stairs against Alaric… a half naked Alaric, no less…

"Jeez, Ric… what the hell are you doing…?" Damon said half relieved, half amused.

"What you think…?" he gestured of his appearance.

"Riiiiight…" Damon drawled out, clearly entertained.

Ric was about to head back to Jenna's room when Elena came out of her bedroom…

"Damon, where did you…" she froze, "Ric?" her eyes widen in surprise at his lack of clothes…

The sound of steps from the other direction came near, as a half naked Jenna in Ric's shirt came out saying…

"Ric… what's taking so long with the chunky monkey…" she stopped when she noticed the three of them standing there, "Um… Damon…? Elena…"

"Jenna…" Elena tried to say and explanation.

"Awkward…" Damon sinsonged amused.

"Yeah, this… is…" Ric babbled…

"We were…" Jenna began.

"I heard something…" Damon said grinning as he shrugged.

"Us…" she said embarrassed.

"Naked…" Ric said, "Going now…" and headed back to the bedroom.

"You know…" Elena said shifting on her feet, "Sleep… I, me, bed… now… k, bye…" and she pretty much ran out of there.

"Sorry!" she called to Elena as she waved a hand in the air saying it was okay, Jenna mouthed the same to Damon.

He gave her a smirk and bid her goodnight, this could have gone a whole completely different way that involved Jenna beating him to death for being in Elena's room, but he figured that she was aware that Elena wasn't necessarily innocent.

As Damon went back to Elena's room she threw the blankets over her head, "Oh God…" she let out.

He just laughed joining her in bed, "You know… that chunky monkey bit was just code for crazy monkey sex…"

"DAMON!" she said smacking him…

He chuckled… "Come on…" he rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that your aunt doesn't…"

"No…" she interrupted, "I know she does, just… I don't want to know…"

"Course you don't…" he smirked, "Come here, you should rest…"

She nodded and settled in his arms… she tried to remain calm from the cute funny _very_ human scene that they'd just gone through, trying to desperately hold on to that, but the painful reminder that lives were at stake and it was ALL her fault came back and tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried to remain unmoving so Damon wouldn't notice…

No such luck… the moment she sniffled, he pulled her closer and soothed her again until sleep claim them both.

/

The next morning… Damon had woken up to find a peaceful sleeping Elena on his chest. He could still the traces of her tears down her pretty face as she had cried herself to sleep. She had such a big heart so completely different than Katherine he thought.

She hadn't care about putting people in danger as long as she made it out alive. He was begging to wonder what kind of an idiot he'd been for thinking that he had loved her or that she actually returned some sort of romantic feeling for him.

Too freakin early for this kind of in depth life realization, he thought, he reached for his phone to glance at the time. He made a face at the fact that he had a couple of missed calls and text messages. They seemed to be from Rose…

He began scanning and one of the messages caught his attention… It said…

[ Slater called… I think we have a plan now. All we need is the Moonstone. Can you get it?]

Damon gazed at Elena once more and sighed… "This is for you…" he whispered softly placing a kiss on her forehead. He tried to pry her off of him without walking her up and picked up his jacket and put on his shoes.

If they really had a plan then he didn't want to wait long to see it through. The faster they could deal with this, the faster he could go and actually court the girl he loved. He froze at this thought… _court?_

Since when did he get all 1864 on himself and actually thought about _courting_ someone, anyone, for that matter? Okay… freaky… I gotta go, he pondered, before that idea really begins to creep the hell out of me. He walked carefully back to the bed to Elena, removing a stray hair from her forehead and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips stretched in a soft smile… and he was gone in a flash…

/

Somewhere on Lockwood's Old Property, Caroline and Tyler made their way to the old cellar where he wanted to show Caroline what he had planned. They were descending the stairs and he led her inside…

This wasn't unfamiliar to her… she'd been in here, trying to help Elena rescue Damon and Stefan from her own mother. He brought her out of her thoughts as he showed her where wanted to lock himself up and what he planned to use…

That's when she discovered it… a diary, or perhaps a journal… it seemed to be Mason's. He'd recorded every little thing that he'd gone through. They didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing yet…

/

After discussing this very elaborate plan with Bonnie… she'd agreed to do it. She was going to help Damon and Ric get the Moonstone and the de-spell it so the sacrifice would not be possible. Lucky for her, Luka had just showed her how to channel and she figured she would use him if it came to that. Alaric was Damon's back up plan if he couldn't convince his brother to help get the Moonstone from Katherine, it would be then off to Plan B.

"I don't like it…" Jeremy told Bonnie as they left for school.

"We don't have a choice…" she explained, "this is for Elena, your sister… you remember her don't you?"

"Don't…" Jer argued of her sarcasm, "I do… but not at the cost of you, you know how magic has been affecting you…"

"I'm fine…" Bonnie argued.

"But…"

"Stop…" she said, "you don't have the right…"

Jeremy watched her go… that had hurt. He cared about her… a lot, why couldn't she see that.

/

Elena wasn't too happy that Damon had been gone before she woke. She'd quickly headed to the boarding house to argue and possibly finish their fight from the day before, only to discover that he wasn't there.

Rose, however, was and she'd been able to fill Elena in on all of their plans. Damon, Ric, Jeremy, and Bonnie were going to try and get the Moonstone to hopefully successfully remove the spell, as per Rose's friend Slater, closing this whole issue for sure.

Elena was angry… not only had he gone off on this mission without telling her, but he'd gotten people that she cared about involved. Didn't he understand that they were all in danger…? Even IF this actually worked, what the hell did he think that Klaus was going to do after this revelation?

Throw his hands up in the air and just let IT go? Of course not…

She dialed his number for the twentieth time until she huffed frustrated, "You know what? I don't care, I tried telling him… let's go…" she told Rose.

"Where?" she questioned.

"To your friend Slater… I know there's more that we can find out and you guys just didn't pry enough…"

"Because we were practically blown to pieces…"

"Details…" Elena brushed her off, "You will take me because I have an offer you can't refuse…"

Rose crossed her arms, "and what's that…?"

"How… would you like… to walk in the sunlight…?"

"Let's go…" Rose said grabbing her stuff.

/

Bonnie, Ric, and Damon were walking into the tomb to put their plan into motion… Jeremy had been angry to be left behind at his house, but Bonnie knew that if he came, he'd say something about her powers and Ric wouldn't let her do it.

"You sure about this?" Ric asked Damon.

"Do YOU have a better idea?" he quirked an eyebrow, at his silence, he said "thought so…"

Damon approached the entrance and removed that damn rock door again… once he set it down, he called to the inside…

"Oh… Stefy…?" he said feigning happiness, "where's my baby brother…?"

"Pouting in a corner somewhere…" Katherine said coming closer…

"Huh… what's new…" he said emotionless, "has he come to his senses or…"

"Damon?" Stefan said coming forth.

"Yeah…" he said, "and since I'm not much for the chit chat, I'll get to the point… we _might_ try to get you out, IF you help us…"

"I don't deserve to get out…" he said coming closer, his shoulders slumped as he crossed his arms over his chest, "after what I did to you… to Elena… and for what?" he glared at Katherine then, and she just rolled her eyes at him.

Damon was about to say something when Stefan continued, "You don't need to get me out, but I will help. Whatever I can do for you from here… I'll do for my brother…"

Ho looked up in exasperation, "Oh, you're back alright…" Damon said annoyed, "my brother the ever-brooding martyr…" he shook his head looking back at him, "whatever… it works for me… look we have a plan to save Elena."

"What is it…?" Stefan perked up.

"Bonnie's gonna perform some juju but we need a certain little something in there with you guys…"

"The Moonstone…" Katherine growled.

"Yup…" Damon said looking to Stefan, "Need you to take it from her and toss it this way…"

Stefan for the first time looked somewhat happy; he glanced at Bonnie and Ric that were looking at him like questioning if he'd actually help them…

Katherine kept growling and began pacing furiously…

"Stefan…" she yelled, "you _can't_… it's our _only_ way out… if you hand it over to them we're never getting out!"

"I don't care about that Katherine; especially if I get to see you desiccate in the process… it'll be a perk…" Stefan turned to his brother, "Give me a minute…"

Damon nodded seeing Stefan retreat into the cave as a furious Katherine stomped right behind him on his heels.

"Think he'll actually give it…" Ric asked skeptically.

Damon nodded… his brother may be slow in coming to the realizations that it only took him seconds to know, but one thing that would never change, was his good natured heart.

Just then… Damon heard snarling, thuds, and cursing… there was a fight going on in there… with any luck, since Katherine wasn't properly fed, Stefan might just get lucky. Which is when he heard…

"CATCH!" and something was thrown from a distance he couldn't place right for his face… he grabbed it just in time, the Moonstone. Damon smiled… he would find a way to get his brother out… he didn't regret to have put him in there because he deserved it at the time, but he had helped them… he'd earned that much.

Stefan came to the Tombstone opening limping, bruised, and bleeding…

"You alright…?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it…" Stefan tried to smile, "hope it works…" he said truthfully.

"Me too…" Damon nodded, he looked to Ric and Bonnie, "Let's go…" they nodded and left.

/

Rose wanted to kill Elena for dragging her into this… did she not realize that Damon would personally put a stake in her heart for this? She'd just literally made promises to a strange girl with aspirations to become a vampire to send a message out there that the doppelganger wanted to surrender? So her whole plan had come down to be _her_ sacrifice. Nothing else.

"Do you realize… what you're doing?" Rose said panicking.

"Of course I do…" Elena said unfazed, "its simple Rose… it's either me or the people I love. I WILL do anything for the people I love…"

Rose huffed in frustration and left, she needed to call Damon and tell him or he would kill her… she was sure of that. She took out her cell phone dialing and she heard him swiftly pick up…

/

_Second_ time she does this… Damon thought with barely controlled fury, this girl was going to be the death of him, the second one. He arrived to the apartment breaking god knows how many laws in the process, quickly rushing inside…

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon said trying to remain calm.

Elena jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly masked it as she turned around to face him…

"Well look who decides to make himself reachable…" she spat then turned to Rose, "how could you? I thought you understood…"

"No… you lied…" Rose said.

"Damon Salvatore…" the girl said…

"Who the hell is she?" Damon asked, "Get rid of her…" he told Rose then turned back to Elena, "Come on… we're going home…"

"No…" she said firmly.

"I'm sorry…" Damon said sarcastically, "Did that sound like a question to you?"

"I'm not going… I've made my decision…" she stood more firmly.

"Without telling me!" he said a little louder, his anger rising as he stepped closer to her.

"And whose fault is that…?" she glared with the same intensity, "Where were you?"

"Trying to save your life…" he let out through gritted teeth.

"What's that you'd said…" she placed a finger to her chin as if actually thinking about it and then said, "without telling ME!" she used his line.

"How idiot of me to want to surprise you by making all of this go away…" he threw back.

"It's not that simple Damon…" Elena began…

"Don't you think I know that?" he paused, "that if this Klaus guy is for real that he's not going to want revenge for me ruining his plan? I have thought about all this…"

"And…?" she asked waiting for his bright solution…

"AND a problem at a time…" he spat.

"That's just it…" Elena got closer to him, "He's an Original… that means stronger than you and stronger than anyone. The moment he hears we ruined his plans, he's going to come here and kill you, and Stefan, and Jeremy, and Jenna, and everyone that means something to me. The solution is simple… _my_ life for _all_ of yours…"

"I'm done reasoning with you… if you don't start walking out that door; I _will_ throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself. Whether that's kicking and screaming or calmly peaceful is all your choice…"

Elena glared stepping closer, "You wouldn't dare…" she defied.

Damon grabbed her by the arm and tossed her over his shoulder about to walk out when three vampires came bursting in…

"We're here for the doppelganger…" one them exclaimed.

"Not here…" Damon smiled smugly with an Elena draped over him kicking and screaming, "My new girl…" he explained, "she'll get over it."

The middle guy of the three was then suddenly killed… Elijah appeared as his falling body moved away. Damon went rigid but tried to hide it, he set Elena down protectively behind him, and though he'd noticed Rose freaked by his side she took a step closer to Damon showing she'd stand by him if it came to it.

She'd run for too long… if she died tonight then it was her time…

"I killed you…" Damon growled, "You were dead…"

"Have been for centuries now…" Elijah said without emotion, "Who are you?" he questioned the other vampires.

Elena gasped at the sight of Elijah as he questioned the men who else knew about the doppelganger, when the answer had been no one… he'd shoved his hands into their chest and pulled out their hearts, letting them drop disgustingly to the floor. Elena gasped startled by the brutality as Damon made a stance to fight; Elena was soon glued to his arm letting him know she was against this… but all too quickly… Elijah was gone.

/

Some hours later, Damon, Rose, and Elena pulled in front of the Gilbert house… They all stepped out and Rose quickly said, "I'll see you at the Mansion…"

He nodded, but before she took off running… he added, "Thank you…"

Rose knew what he meant… for staying to fight should it had come to that… "You're welcome…" she smiled, "I owed you…" she said glancing at Elena guiltily, she could have gotten hurt, and in a flash… she was gone.

As they went up the stairs of her home, she tried to avoid the main action that had brought her and Damon to this point again.

"I wonder how Elijah's alive and why he killed those to vampires but let us go?" she wondered out loud.

Damon scoffed at her attempt at evasiveness, "How would I know?" he snarled, "What you did today was incredibly stupid…"

She looked up at him defiantly, "I don't think so…" she paused, "why is it so hard for you to understand that just as hard as you're trying to protect me… I'd do the same for you…"

"_You_ don't get it…" Damon said, "I'm working on that… couldn't you just have been a little patient…"

"Or maybe…" Elena looked at him fiercely, "you could stop disappearing without as much of a word to your girlfriend… You know those nifty looking electronic devices called cell phones, you should try using it sometime…"

"I already told you why I…"

"Doesn't change the fact that you did it…"

"So what then Elena…" Damon said stepping closer, "where do we stand? Was _this_ a mistake… because the moment there was a 'you and I', it's been fighting and lying, so…"

"Well what… are you giving up on us now? Is that what you're telling me…?"

"Of course not…" he said exasperated, "I love you Elena… I. Love. You." He stopped dropping his gaze then staring at her again as he grabbed her chin to bring her close, "I may not know relationships, but I know that I want US… We need to communicate better…" he said quietly, "and I promise to hear your point of view…" he noticed she wanted to argue but he put his finger to her lips to stop her, "I may not like it, but I promise to try and consider it… but I need you to do something for me… I need you to stop your kamikaze missions… can you promise me that?"

Elena smiled, "I promise to try…" she said honestly as Damon furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure, "I promise to _really_ try… if our communication improves, then I don't see us having that problem." She explained.

He grinned…

She then fidgeted with her fingers looking away and then glanced up at him, "and I'm sorry about the Katherine thing… I didn't mean to keep it from you but I knew you wouldn't understand. The point is that I'm sorry… we haven't lied to each other and I don't want that to change…"

"Good…" he captured her lips longingly, "So we have a deal…"

"We have a deal…" she said breathlessly…

"You know… I've really missed you…" he pulled her body close kissing her again while then moving down to her neck…

Her body quickly reacted to him, she smiled from the pleasure and said, "Me too…" she began threading her fingers in his hair and as he groaned delighted, she realized they stood outside her house still… "Damon…" she whispered, "why don't I get some clothes and spend the night…?"

Damon pulled back abruptly, not once had they spent the night like _that_ at his place. The thought excited him in many ways… they'd have the whole place to themselves to spend time together alone… well alone plus Rose… but who cares?

"Oh yeah…" he smirked evilly and let her go inside for her stuff.

He was really looking forward to tonight… a lot more than he should, he thought. Maybe because the girl of his dreams was going to experience a little piece of his world and not just vampiry… but part of his human self.


	11. By the Light of the Moon

_**Yup... I can't apologize enough for the delay, but it is extra long this chapter and I hope you love it :) I do gotta say, not that I'm complaining, but there can be faster updates if you guys feed the muse. And by that I mean REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... Good, bad, requests... I want to hear it.**_

_**Gotta say that I was a bit bummed I didn't hear much comments on the last considering I thought it to be one of my best. So please review :)**_

_**Knowing this reader always makes my day with comments... I would like to dedicate this chapter to her...**_

**_~ Tinkerbell90 ~_**

**_All of those who have added me to alerts, and favorites... this is for you too ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 11

Tyler once more stared at the tape of his uncle's transformation in shock… how was he going to deal with this? He was freaking out… and he didn't know who to go to for help. It looked painful… and he was extremely panicking just about now.

He dialed a number on his cell phone, letting it ring several times to no avail… "Dammit, Mason…" he cursed. The only family member that could help him through this and he wasn't making himself available.

Jules happened to listen to the last voice mail left by Tyler and something clicked in her head. He'd left the message as if Mason was back there where she was, when clearly that was not the case…

Something was obviously wrong and she was going to have to investigate if her friend was alright. Though she had the distinct gut feeling, the she already knew the answer to that.

/

"Hmmm…" Elena hummed happily, waking up in the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in. She'd soon been able to figure out that Damon loved the good life. Red Egyptian cotton sheets covered his bed, a slick black Egyptian cotton comforter nicely set on top, with equally nice soft pillows.

It had been like sleeping on clouds if that were possible… at this rate she figured that she may never want to sleep anywhere else.

But… something was missing… anger began to build deep inside her at the idea that just yesterday, they had discussed his disappearances bothering her and now here he was… gone.

"Good Morning beautiful…" Damon grinned as he brought in a tray of breakfast up to her as her heart melted, at the sight of his thoughtfulness.

So, okay… maybe she'd jump to conclusions too early, but he'd made up for it…

"A little French toast and milk for my sweets, and a little fruit and juice in case you're not up for a big meal…" he settled next to her, "I don't really know how much of a morning person you are…" he added.

Elena could only gaze at him lovingly as he laid by her side pretty proud of himself, at the perfection of the man that he was… did she even deserve such a man?

She looked deep into those azure brilliant eyes as she tried to convey everything she felt and pulled him closer slowly while saying… "Have you any idea how wonderful you are?" she said honestly.

Damon, not much for the mushy, and as much was in his nature, began to joke… "So, I've been told…" he shrugged slightly…

She furrowed her eyebrows, "_and_… the moment's ruined…" she sighed... removing herself from his touch, to look back at her breakfast.

He stopped her, cradled her face lovingly as his thumb caressed her cheek when he said; "Only for you…" and he meant it. He gave her a genuine smile and captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. After moments of savoring each other… he let go of her so that she could have breakfast.

It seemed like the most normal thing to do in the world… her, having breakfast in bed, next to the man she loved, as he oddly had his own liquid breakfast beside her. It wasn't too weird, and a part of her… could really see herself doing this with him the rest of her life, well at least the rest of her human life.

As she enjoyed the kind of normalcy that her vampire lover had made him… they had a sort of civilized conversation about what he had done with Bonnie and Alaric, while she'd gone out on her suicide mission. At least he'd filled her in on their plan and though she still did not agree, she was trying to put her trust in Damon.

He'd never given her a reason to doubt him and that didn't need to start now…

/

Tyler was just stepping out of his house when he almost ran into a girl… dirty blonde hair, green eyes, pretty, and yet… there was something mysterious about her…

"I'm sorry… are you…? Tyler? I'm Jules. A friend of Mason's…" she said introducing herself.

"Uh… yeah, I'm Tyler…" he shook her hand awkwardly, as if he needed more problems than the full moon tonight… who the hell was this girl and what did she want?

/

Caroline was anxiously waiting for Tyler at The Grill, as they were making their arrangements for tonight. She was nervous because she knew she had to be careful, but she wanted to do this. She wanted to provide him with the help she'd been given by Stefan, now granted he'd gone all psycho and gotten on Katherine's team, but still… or was it… because of something else…?

"Caroline!" Tyler said approaching the table she was sitting in, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts, "hey… so some girl came to my house asking for Mason because he never made it back to Florida…"

Caroline made a face as if not knowing what to say when he continued, "My mom's freaking out and when I left, she was on the phone with your mom…"

"Oh…" Caroline said somewhat alarmed, "I…"

"We should go though, you know…" Tyler made a gesture to leave…

"Right…" Care nodded as she stood to follow him out of there. As she did though, she threw a look in Ric's direction to make sure he'd heard, when it was clear that he had, she continued on her way.

At least one of us is having somewhat of a normal life, Caroline thought, she'd overheard Jenna mention that she'd been roped into being historical society hostess to some writer doing a book on Virginia and since Elena's mother had all the archives, it kind of made sense.

Sure it was a bit dull, but it beat the dangers out of this life…

/

Damon was very pleased with himself… everything seemed to be going according to plan. Bonnie was on Moonstone duty, Caroline was on canine duty, Rose well… there wasn't much that she could do seeing that it was daylight but at least she was doing some research, and Elena was to play the part of real human, normal niece…

_He_ was going to go with Bonnie to make sure her _hocus pocus_ actually worked in breaking the bond on the stone, when he received a text from Alaric…

It seemed news of a disappeared Mason Lockwood had reached the family via some blonde bimbo girl, pretending to be a friend concerned for another friend.

"Great…" Damon let out, "I have to go…"

"What? Why?" Elena said confused; this had been the closest day to normality they'd had and he wanted to leave?

"It seems we have a visitor looking for Mason… I have to go meet Ric and check it out seeing as you know, he's gone gone…" he raised his eyebrows comically.

She quickly began to pout…

"Look…" he pulled her lips to his, "I could have lied or just disappeared, but we agreed on full disclosure did we not…?"

"Yes…" she huffed, "doesn't mean I have to like it…" she returned standing in his way to the door, as if he would leave without shoes.

"That's my girl…" he pulled her against him as she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, "stubborn as ever…" and before she could respond, he made sure to give her a kiss that would flip her world upside down.

He set her down slowly as he made for his shoes and she said, "Fine, I guess…"

"You should see your aunt for a bit anyway…" he eyed her hungrily, "especially if I'm going to be kidnapping you every night now…" he winked.

She grinned at that, "Okay…" that was something that she could work with… though she couldn't get out from the back of her head that she'd never been a possessive girlfriend in the past. It wasn't lost to her that she felt her time with Damon not enough and if she didn't watch it, she'd probably suffocate him to death.

/

In front of the Gilbert Residence, Damon swiftly pulled up to drop her off. With a more than thorough kiss to her lips, he let her go… to rush to the grill and find out about this mystery girl in search of said now dead wolf.

Elena was happily going up the stairs to her home, opening the door to find Jenna rummaging through the closet pulling boxes of files and files, and said…

"Hey… what's going on…?"

Jenna looked up to smile at her niece while saying, "Hey, Elena…" and closed the closet door revealing Elijah behind it. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to hold the gasp that escaped her lips when her aunt continued…

"Oh, Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls…" she said happily.

Elijah approached her with an almost amused smile on his face while saying, "Pleasure to meet you…"

Not knowing what else to do, she shook his hand as he continued with his charade of normal human guest.

The moment he was out of sight, she rushed to her bedroom to call Damon but he caught up to her faster than the blink of an eye.

"I think it's time you and I have a talk…" he smirked.

"Fine…" Elena said, "But not here, and not now…" she knew she'd promised Damon that they'd communicate and she was sure he'd classify this as important.

Elijah quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you think that you have some kind of power here…"

"Because you need me…" she said in a voice more confident than she actually felt.

He shook his head, what was it about Petrova women…? He thought to himself, "Fine… but tonight… you can set the place…"

"The Old Boarding House by Wickery Bridge…" she said quickly…

He gave her a small nod… "See you at midnight, Elena Gilbert…" and with that, Elijah was gone. Her heart thrumming from slight panic as she knew she'd have to try and get a hold of Damon first.

/

Caroline felt the tears stain her face from the hours of having to witness someone she cared about go through so much pain. She felt helpless… she couldn't do anything to alleviate his pain and she hated that… she wanted so much to make him feel better…

But she hadn't been able to... he'd gone through a more than traumatic transformation and she didn't even know how he would survive this. The moment he'd transformed and tried to get her she'd ran away, but the moment she knew it was all done… she'd run back to his side.

She laid there by him, covering him up as best she could as he sobbed from the experience. It called to apart of her heart that she wasn't sure she wanted to be aware of… all she wanted to focus on for the moment, was making sure he was okay… though it was obvious, he wasn't.

/

Damon cursed under his breath as he realized that the whole night had been wasted on this girl that was very much aware of who he was, or more like what he was, and the Wolves Vain they'd slipped into her drink…

Though what pissed him off the most was her snotty little comment of 'you've been marked' I mean, get real… what was this, some kind of witch project?

Filled with a wave of rage, he strutted out of the restaurant to rip her head off… but Ric stopped him…

"Damon…" Ric yelled, "Look up… there's a full moon out tonight, don't be an idiot."

"Well, what the fuck was that… _you've been marked_…" he mocked.

"It's fine if you don't want to listen to me, but think about what you're doing and think about Elena…" Ric reasoned.

Damon made a face of frustration as he nodded. Yes he could still do what he wanted and be reckless, but she had someone more important to think about than himself… Elena.

"Look, just go home… and tomorrow we can look for her again…" Ric suggested, "_And_ in the morning…" he added.

"Fine…" he finally agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow…" he eyed his friend.

Alaric patted Damon's back and soon he was gone.

/

Rose had been snooping around the house knowing she had nothing better to do, when she heard Damon get home…

She flashed towards the entrance… "Hey… busy day?" she questioned in light of making some kind of conversation.

"You could say that…" Damon shrugged… he was about to say something else when they both heard the snarling.

No way, Damon thought, no way that Jules could have found me that fast, there is just no way.

Just then Elena came through the door happily dashing to his side to greet him, when a window broke revealing a gray wolf going straight for both of them… Elijah was there in a flash grasping the wolf by its throat as he harshly, tossed the animal against the wall… when it realized that it wasn't going to win… it disappeared as fast as it entered.

"God… what was that… I mean, I know it looked like a wolf but…" Elena wondered startled out loud.

"It was…" Damon said relieved, "What are you!" Damon glared at Elijah ready to attack…

"Damon don't…" Elena stopped him urging him to look at her. Giving her back to Elijah as she was sure he was glaring back, she said, "Elijah came to me at my house… he wants to talk, I think _we_ should hear him out…" she emphasized the 'we' part of the equation for him.

Damon growled… he didn't want to and though every bone in his body screamed to attack, he remained unmoving.

"Damon…" Elena pleaded softly, until he seemed to glance at her and the moment their eyes met, he softened. They had a deal after all…

"I agreed to speak to you and you only Elena…" Elijah said firmly.

"It's both of us or neither one of us…" she informed him.

Elijah seemed to consider that, taking in the stance of Damon and Rose… and though he knew he could kill them both, a cooperative Elena was better than a runaway Elena…

"Rose needs to go…" Elijah voiced.

Damon nodded to Rose and as she understood… she made herself scarce. The three of them headed into the parlor to talk and Elijah began…

"Just so you both know… I mean your family no harm…" he directed the last of his comment at Elena.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me…?" she quickly dove in; Damon still didn't like this, but better that he listen instead of talked as he knew that if he talked… it'd be his fists doing the talking.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken…" Elijah explained, "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him… are more than desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, they'll be a line of vampires ready to take you to him… and I can't really have that…"

"Isn't that your plan as well…?" Damon said not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"Well…" Elijah began, "let's just say that my plans fairly differ from his… I _don't_ want to break the curse…"

"So what then…?" Elena asked.

"Klaus only has a few people that he trusts…" he said.

"Like you?" Damon said stiffly.

"Not anymore…" he answered smoothly.

"So, you don't know where he is, do you?" Elena questioned now just realizing the obvious, "and that's why you need me…" she now understood. He needed her to make him come out from hiding.

"Yes and to do that… I need you to stop from trying to get yourself killed…"

Damon almost laughed at that… that was one thing they agreed on in regards to Elena.

"How do we know you're not lying…?" she questioned.

"Well if I wasn't telling the truth your family, friends, him…" Elijah pointed to Damon, "and Rose… would be dead by now and yet, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal…"

"What kind of a deal…?" Damon all but growled now… he wasn't sure he liked the way this was headed.

"It's simple… do nothing. Enjoy your life… teenage or otherwise… stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I, will lure Klaus out and in return I will make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Elena questioned though she knew what.

"And then I kill him…" Elijah said.

"Just like that!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Just like that!" he confirmed.

"I don't…" Damon began to argue, when Elena said…

"Fine, but one more thing…"

Damon gripped Elena by the arm giving her a 'what the hell are you doing' kind of glare, but she turned around to face Elijah.

"We want Stefan out of the tomb…" she declared…

"Re-negotiating…?" he said incredulous for the third time since he'd met this young woman.

"Take it or leave it?" Elena pushed.

Elijah strained his vision as if he was trying to read her and then gave her a small nod, "Pleasure to work with you Miss Elena… he'll be out in an hour. You have my word."

Before Damon had a chance to argue with either one… he was gone and Elena was walking away from him.

"Elena… what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked pulling her by the arm to stare at him.

"It's our best option for now Damon…"

/

Katherine and Stefan were in the mute state deep in the tomb as she kept blabbing to Stefan how she'd done what she'd done for self preservation. She'd done this for 500 years and that was the only reason she had survived this long.

So was she sorry she did the things she did…? The answer was simple… no.

Just then they both heard the rock from the entrance be moved again… Stefan got up too inspect, when he saw Elijah standing at the entrance. Wait a minute? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Katherine gasped, "Elijah…"

Hadn't Stefan been too consumed with the thought of this vampire being here, he would have noticed Katherine's fear yet flicker of happiness cross her features…

"Good evening Katerina…" Elijah said void of emotion, "and thank you for the good nature of being frightened…" he then faced Stefan and said, "your release has been requested…"

"What?" Stefan said shocked, "by who?"

Elijah smirked at the thought, "By the lovely Elena and Mr. Salvatore… I gotta say she drives a hard bargain, but we have reached a peaceful agreement… them and I…"

He then stepped aside giving him room to walk out and added…

"Please…" he gestured with one hand, "Come…"

Stefan looked at him confused, "I can't…"

"Yes you can… I've had the spell lifted…" he then stared at Katherine almost as if daring her to try and escape.

Stefan made his way safely out, and just when she noticed _he_ was out… she tried to make a run for it but all too soon, Elijah was before her.

"As for you…" he compelled her, "you will not leave until I say so…" and for a moment his eyes softened in emotion, but just as fast as it appeared… it was gone. He turned to face Stefan and said, "They will fill you in on the details… if she keeps her word, I'll keep mine…" and then he smoothly slipped out.

Without a second glance at Katherine… Stefan left. He thought that she had honestly loved him and that is why he had tried to side with her and save her. But his time in there had taught him that the only person she loved was herself.

/

Elena was rubbing her hands over her arms as if cold, as she stood by the fire in the Salvatore Mansion. If Elijah kept his word, then she didn't see not keeping hers to him. Damon went up behind her and hugged her to him from behind.

He was about to voice how displeased he was with the current situation when Rose came back…

"Hey guys…" she smiled warmly, "everything okay…?"

Elena nodded, "As okay as things can be in this situation…"

"Elena…" Damon began when the front door open revealing a brooding looking Stefan, glancing down at the floor.

"Oh thank God…" Elena said pulling herself out of Damon's grip, but he held on to one of her hand.

She looked back at him confused when she realized his trust issues… she took a step back in Damon's direction because if he didn't want him near his brother, _her_ ex, then she couldn't really argue there. But then… Damon sighed… letting go of her hand and when she looked up into his face. He gave her a small nod and a small smile…

Elena ran to Stefan hugging him… "Are you… okay…?" she asked pulling back to get a good look at him.

"Great…" he grinned weakly, "thank you…" he said genuinely, "I don't deserve it, but thank you…" and that he threw to his brother.

Elena smiled, dragging him further into the house… Damon approached setting a hand on his brother's shoulder assuring him everything was going to be okay, and then he remembered Rose.

"Hello…" Rose came into view beaming from the other side, "I'm Rose…"

For the first time in a long time… Stefan glanced into her green-hazel like eyes, with more than appreciation in his gaze.

Damon went around to Elena, taking her by hand and leading her off to the side… THEY were obviously having a moment and to be honest, all _he_ wanted was to be possessive of her.

* * *

_***Pouts and Begs again... * (T_T ) Please Review...**_


	12. The Descent

_**Yup, definately not my best work, I think anyways... sorry for the delay :) Thank you for being patient, and your reviews, and alerts, and favorites. They mean the world to me... now on to the chapter, I hope you love and let me know what you think ;)**_

_**AND don't forget to REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Damon's first instinct had been to hold on to Elena for dear life when Stefan had appeared. Stefan may have discovered that he wasn't _in_ love with Elena, but he was well aware that he still did love her. It was hard not to… that's how he had fallen under her spell, though he felt fortunate that he was sure… that she returned his love. He felt lucky for that.

Elena was the most amazing young woman he'd ever met… not one hair on her head was like Katherine. Yes, they resembled each other, but at heart, they were complete opposite… polar extremities.

Since the request that Stefan be freed, he was sure that they may be having some problems were Elena was concerned, but the look in his eyes now towards Rose… told him that probably not.

"I'm Stefan…" he smiled little by little, reaching for Rose's extended hand, "Damon's younger brother…" as if that wasn't obvious.

Had Rose been able to blush, she would have, she still recalled the day that Lexi had tried to set her up with him, but she'd brushed the offer off saying she couldn't do that considering that she was on the run with Trevor. It wouldn't have been fair… though now she was regretting not to have met him first, because had she done that… she would have changed her mind.

"I know…" they shook hands, "Lexi once told me about you…"

Stefan stared at her puzzled asking, "You knew Lexi?"

"I did…" she grinned, "she had said that… well that you were one of the good guys…"

Stefan nodded, he was about to ask her something else… when Damon cleared his throat loudly…

"Well… seeing as you guys are going to get _know_ each other…" his tone clearly amused, "We're gonna go…" he'd wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and flashed them out to his car. She would have protested at him, but the look in his face clearly showed that he wanted to talk… seriously, talk.

/

Jules had woken up in the middle of the forest… a site of campers completely slaughtered like it was just any day of the week. As she gathered the body parts, she seemed to be really upset, but not at the killings. She'd gone after the arrogant blue eyed vampire, only to miss and in the process could have probably been killed had she not fled.

Though maybe not… she passed a hand over neck recalling the instance; the other vampire had obviously not wanted her dead. At least not yet…

/

Damon drove Elena home… a comfortable silence between them. She glanced at him as he drove reaching for his free hand. He didn't look at her, but he did respond to her gesture entwining his fingers with hers. When they pulled up to the front of the house… she spoke first…

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to fight…"

"Who says I'm going to…?" he challenged with one of those want to be innocent smirks of his.

"I know _you_, Damon…" she sighed, "it may not be the best thing to have made that deal with Elijah but it is our best option for now… don't forget we both agreed."

He shook his head looking away, "No… you agreed without me…"

"_For Stefan_…" she said raising her voice a bit annoyed, "did you not want to get him out…?"

"Elena… not at the cost…"

"Agr… you see…" she raised her hands and stepped out of the car. Before she even took a step in the direction of her house, he had her pinned to the car… his hands to the Camaro on either side of her.

She was going to tell him to move but the vulnerability in his eyes, stopped her in place… wanting to sooth him a bit she graced her thumbs over his cheeks caressing him, entwining her fingers over his neck and into his hair making him close his eyes, at the sight of his parting lips… she pulled him down towards her taking hold of his lips with hers. Moving them in sync with his responding ones, she allowed herself to be submerged in their kiss.

When he pulled back reluctantly… his eyes still closed and with his forehead to hers, she whispered…

"I'm going to be fine Damon… Elijah…"

Damon's eyes snapped open then and she stopped…

"I'm not going to just sit and do nothing just because we made this deal…" his lips pressed into a thin line as he added, "and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

The finality of his statement made Elena sort of mad, but she expected no less from him… she nodded slowly and asked…

"Spend the night?"

"I'll stay for a while, but I want to get back to Stefan and see where we're going to go from here now that he's back…"

She understood, so she led him into the quiet house as Jenna and Jeremy both slept and into her room. Who knew what was to be expected to happen now…

/

Next morning…

More confused than ever… especially now that he was walking towards her, Caroline couldn't help the smile that crossed her face…

"Hey…" Tyler grinned, "I just… I really wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I really don't know what I would have done without you…" his eyes conveying an emotion she'd never seen cross his face.

"Yeah, um… how are you feeling…?" she asked honestly concerned.

He grinned looking at the floor then back into her eyes, "Well, okay I guess, I'm just sore… every single muscle in my body hurts…"

"But you did it…" she said excitedly, "your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. With time, you'll get better at it and it will get easier and maybe the pain will stop…"

"We don't know that for sure…" he told her.

"No, but small victories Tyler…" she said positively.

An awkward moment later, she giggled nervously as she nodded and said, "Yeah, well you know… I just wanted to… tell you that we should reinforce the door because well, you almost got me this last time and…"

She looked away awkwardly…

"What?" Tyler questioned.

"Well, not that it's a huge deal or anything but I had read in a legend somewhere that a bite from you and its… well, its lights out for me…"

He stepped back taken, "what are you talking about…?"

"It's told that a bite from a werewolf can kill… a vampire…" she tried to tell him like it was not too much of a big deal.

"So…" Tyler began but got interrupted by Matt calling Caroline…

"Matt!" she voiced nervously…

Tyler glanced between the couple and smiled awkwardly as he left them alone. Not that he wanted to, he wanted to know more about this legend, but more than that he just wanted to be close to her. A concept completely foreign to him because… well it was _Caroline_. Such a different person than he thought she was.

Caroline tried to quickly explain to Matt that what he had just walked into was nothing that he needed to be worried about, especially since this is the second time that he'd caught them together since the time at her house.

He was telling her something about wanting to make things work when next thing she knew, his lips were on hers… she'd responded to the kiss immediately but somewhere in the moment, the image of Tyler came to her mind and she pulled back abruptly…

She shook her head in no saying… "You can't…"

"Why…?" Mat asked surprised…

"I… it's just…" she didn't really have an answer. She wasn't sure of it was because she didn't care for him like she had before or if it could be summarized to the word… Tyler.

/

An extensive talk with Stefan later… Damon discovered that Rose and his little brother had had a long heart to heart conversation, getting to know each other, where she had offered to help build up his tolerance to human blood.

The three agreed that though Elijah was a man of his word, his plan was going to put Elena in danger regardless and that was a risk that Damon wasn't willing to take. Stefan had voiced the same feeling to which even if Damon was glad for his cooperation, disliked with every fiber of his being. Rose having had found a reason to stay, being _friends_ with Stefan, had told them both that she was willing to help till pretty much… death. Something Stefan wasn't too happy with, though he kept that to himself.

The only thing now was that they all had different ideas as to where to begin to search for this help. Stefan had told Damon that they should try and find Isobel since Katherine had brought it up, and of course, Rose had sided with him.

Damon had argued that there was no way that he wanted her within the same vicinity as Elena, plus the fact that she'd made it clear she did not care for her at all. He would kill Isobel without so much as remorse but knew that though Elena didn't care for the woman… she wouldn't want her dead.

Seeing as they were going to go about this their own way… Damon bid his goodbye to the couple, since he had just received a text message from Ric anyway. Wolf girl was in the bar continuing to stir the pot on the Mason issue and he needed to deal with her now. So he left them behind and head for the grill…

/

Seeing as she was planning to take Elijah's advice to heart, Elena stared at herself in the mirror… to the white flower print dress, matching wedge sandals, she'd done her hair in soft waves as to NOT to look like Katherine, and minimally done her make-up though she had chosen a deeper rose color for her lips to entice Damon in the right direction.

She twirled in the summery dress in front of the mirror and couldn't wait to see what Damon thought.

/

Alaric was waiting for Damon when Stefan had called and left a message on his phone… he pressed the voice mail button and waited to hear what he wanted from him.

Seconds later after listening, he couldn't grasp the concept of searching for Isobel when he was pretty damn sure that she would not lift a finger to help, even if it was for her only daughter. Seeing as he would probably not give up until he got the information he wanted, he texted him back…

[Stefan, don't have the number on me but when I go home, I'll look for it…]

[Thank you] he'd responded.

[But know that I think it will be useless] Ric wrote back.

[Noted… but it's a place to start]

Alaric sighed shaking his head… in the meantime that was the least of his concerns. Not that he didn't care for Elena, but since Jules had threatened Damon, he'd gone home to look through the little stuff that he had of Isobel's and had come across a memory card with a video… where a vampire had been bitten by a wolf, with the prolonged length of the poor bastard's death.

"Ric…" Damon walked in then, noticing the drink in front of him…

"Hey…" he accused, "you started without me? Since when does the teacher become an alcoholic like his friend…?" he grinned.

"Since said friend is happy to see you alive after what I found…" he returned.

The seriousness of his tone made him stop, "Well what did you find…?"

Instead of telling him, Ric slipped the card into his phone, put the volume down so no one could hear and handed him the small video.

Damon quirked an eyebrow in his direction then glanced at the phone… in it he saw there was a man walking down a deserted street when a not at all normal looking wolf came out of nowhere barred his teeth to the man. The video seemed to be taken from a window as from experiment and as he continued to look… the man seemed to growl, fangs could seen and suddenly the wolf had gone for the vampire's neck…

The video seem to cut off and then went back on with that same vampire in what seemed like a concrete room… the video seemed to speed in time allowing him to see the vampire practically decompose from the neck, as he seemed ravaged with hunger until his eventual death.

Damon tossed the phone back while saying, "Why Ric, I have to say that you have sucky taste in movies…"

"It's real Damon…" he got closer across the table to him, "you _have_ to be careful…"

"You believe that because of this crappy made video…?" he argued.

"I found it in Isobel's stuff…" he said getting angry at his skepticism, "you know better than to brush it off…"

"Fine!" he growled… and just as he was about to make another remark, he felt _her_ near…

Damon glance at the door to catch a glimpse of white dress… followed by long, seductive tanned legs… his vision gliding over her hour glass figure, until he met her eyes. His breath caught from the love he found in them as her perfectly cherry color covered lips, spread into the sweetest grin.

Alaric looked over his shoulder to glance at whatever had caught Damon's attention and at the sight of Elena, he smiled happily for his friend and stood… patting him on the back.

"I have some things to do…" he picked up his drink finishing it in one gulp and while setting it down he added, "see you later…" not like he was paying attention anyway.

At the last of Ric's comment, Damon seemed to realize that it had seemed… like the world had stopped just so he could relish in the beauty now approaching before him. He stood then…

Elena strutted his way… making sure her hips swayed for him just the right way, pressing herself completely up against him. Her lips hovering over his as if to kissing him, but not making the move…

"Elena…" he whispered, he had meant it to come out as a question to ask what she was doing, but it ended up coming out more like a beg or a plea.

"Yes… Mr. Salvatore…" she traced her hands up the button up shirt hugging at his muscles, to his sexily open collar, her gaze following the movement, until meeting his brilliant sapphire eyes again…

He swallowed visibly… _she_ knew what this look and act of hers was doing to him and his body for that matter, and that was evil. He wanted so much to take her to the bathroom right now and have his way with her until she cried out his name just the way he knew she would.

Finding his voiced though laced with desire he questioned, "What are you…?"

"Time out…" she said softly while biting on her lower lip… unaware of what that little thing did to Damon, "In the midst of all this drama… I would like us to take a _time out_ so I can have a proper date… with _you_…" her lips perking at the word 'you.'

Having enough of the teasing… he encircled her waist as her arms were around his neck, and took possession of those enticing lips of hers… she smiled into the kiss, kissing him with as much passion as he gave.

Once he pulled back, he smirked as he did that eye thing of his and asked rhetorically, "So a time out, huh?" without letting her answer, he positioned himself to her back while leading them outside…

"Okay… and the awkward walk…" she said happily as they walked out like penguins to his car.

He sucked at her ear lobe; making her groan… he brought her behind to the proof of the effectiveness of such a dress, making her gasp and jump once more.

"Exactly… we don't need to give everyone a free show…" he hugged her tighter, "not that I'm shy…" he added.

Elena elbowed him then and he chuckled… time outs were like their thing and he was looking forward to pressing pause on the drama to spend some time with the girl he loved. Even if that _did_ make him what he swore he would never go back to… 1864 Damon Salvatore.

/

Late at night Caroline had gone home to find Tyler waiting at her door… she beamed at his presence, when he bluntly said…

"Hey, where have you been?" his tone jealous even though he knew he shouldn't.

Caroline's brows furrowed as she said, "At school…" where else, she thought, "what, um… what's up, what are you doing here…?"

"We need to talk…" his face serious with concern…

"Okay, why…?" his solemn comment making her stomach fill with butterflies, he seemed to be at a loss for words, so she added, "What's going on with you?" a giggled escaping her, she just hoped he didn't catch on to her nervous tone.

"I just… I can't wrap my mind around one thing…" he said truly puzzled.

"What's that…?"

"Why would you risk it…" he said, "if a bite from a wolf could kill a vampire, why would you risk it…?"

"Because… you needed help…"

"But I could have killed you…"

She nodded, that was true so what could she say…

Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything else he thought out loud, "I just don't understand you Caroline…?"

That seemed to strike a chord in her and before she knew it she had snapped, "Ugh! Why is it so hard for you to let someone help you…"

"That's not…"

"Yes! It is, Tyler…" she went for her door and opened it, "it's like sorry that I cared about you, but I do, I CARE TYLER… so forgive if I over stepped my boundaries by actually giving a…"

Somewhere in her rant… the moment she'd said she cared, Tyler acted on instinct, pulling her to him by the arm and kissing her passionately. He half expected her to pull away because he knew that she was still trying to work things out with Matt, but the moment their lips connected… she'd responded with fervor.

His parting lips to hers… his hand cupping her face lovingly, she pulled him closer by the shirt, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth making her sigh in pleasure… her other hand had tangled in his hair as he pressed his body along hers. In an instant she realized what her body was doing and though she didn't want it to stop, she pulled back…

"We can't do that…"

"I'm sorry, I thought… that…" he didn't know what he thought, if he was being honest, this was as knew to him as it was to her. Completely bringing him out of his thoughts… she'd yelled…

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me…" and soon a door was practically being shoved in his face. What the hell had just happened, he thought in awe.

Shaking his head as if trying to clear it, he left her house. Wanting to be able to process the day's events and not wanting to go home yet, he figured to be stopping at The Grill.

/

After sitting a while at The Grill completely submerged in his thoughts, he was startled by Jules taking a seat across from him…

"What do you want…?" Tyler asked rudely, but truth be told… he didn't know her.

"Just to be your friend, Mason would have wanted that…" she answered, when Tyler said nothing else she added, "I know about Mason, just like I know about you…"

"What do you know…?" he feigned ignorance.

'That you're a werewolf… and that your friend Caroline is a vampire…"

'How do you know about Caroline…?" he questioned protectively.

"What… you can't sniff them out…?" she asked stunned until realization hit her, "oh my god, you're brand new. How many times have you turned?" she placed her hand on his.

"Do you know where Mason is…?" Tyler ignored her question.

"Mason's dead Tyler…"

"That's not possible…"

"You want to know who murdered him…?" she said getting upset, "your little blonde vampire did, right along with Stefan and Damon Salvatore…"

"Caroline would never do that…" he argued, "she's the only vampire in town…"

"Didn't you hear what I just said… her and her little friends killed him. IF that's what she told you, she lied… this town is crawling with vampires, but don't worry… we'll get them"

Tyler was having a hard time grasping what this stranger was telling him, shaking his head he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend…" she said seriously, "there are others like us and they are on their way…"

He was floored… what now…? Believe her or not? Would Caroline lie to him? NO… she wouldn't, not after what they have gone through together. Would she?

/

A more than divine evening later… Damon pulled up to the mansion to end the night in a more than pleasurable way to their _time out_… together, in bed.

He'd flashed to her side opening her door for her and as she stepped out… she squeaked at him flashing them to the large wooden door, pushing her against it as his lips moved down her throat… licking and nipping, encouraged by the small gasps that came from her mouth… he trialed kisses down the column of her throat, up to her jaw, taking her lips possessively when a human presence from inside the mansion caught his attention…

Damon's growl was what startled Elena from the deep lust haze he'd taken her into… aware that something was wrong, she turned around opened the door to the boarding house while hastening her step inside… Damon caught her arm to stop her but didn't keep her from seeing past Stefan's apologetic look, to Rose's, straight into John's eyes…

In total surprise she'd frozen while strainfully stating… "Uncle John…?"


	13. Daddy Issues

_**WOW... so this chapter came out LONG! Hehe... Well I hope that makes up for the two extra days that I made you wait. For those of you who don't know, on my profile page... I have put the name of my stories and the next update date so that you know when to expect it.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review... how else will I know if I should continue writing ? ;) For those of you who already do... you are AWESOME. Okay, enjoy...**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Daddy Issues

"Elena, I…" John began… already anticipating her outburst of unhappiness at his presence…

She glared at Stefan, "What is he doing here?" she turned to Damon who was holding her, "Did you know about this…?"

"Yes… Elena…" Damon said sarcastically, "that's why I'm as surprised as you are…" she made a face at his comment and he quickly cupped her face in his hands while whispering… "I'm sorry…" he smirked lightly, "I'm on edge seeing as your father's presence brings forth the memory of him trying to barbeque me…"

She pushed her lips to his… something that John flinched at as he waited for a reaction from Stefan, which never came. Damon then took Elena's hand, walking deeper into the house… "This was your big save Elena move…?" he questioned in disbelieve at his baby brother…

"Believe it or not I can help…" John said then, "Isobel knew about the sacrifice and we have a way to keep her safe…"

"Really…" Damon said mockingly, "Well enlighten us, John… what is it?"

"Before I share that information… I have to make sure that I can trust you…?" he said apologetically.

"Of course you can…" Elena said in disbelieve…

"Last time I was here you were with Stefan, now you're obviously with Damon…" John said trying to be as nice as possible on the subject, "so I'm sorry if your judgment doesn't carry any weight…"

Elena wanted to go up to him and just slap him, "Then you're not here to help…" Damon said simply, "So… get out!"

"Damon…" Stefan called.

"Listen to him…" Rose pled, but then he glared at them both and they stayed quiet.

"I'll be staying at the house…" he directed at Elena, "I'm not going anywhere till I know you're safe…" and with a light smile on his lips… he left.

/

Caroline had been haunted all night with delicious dreams of what she knew she wanted _now_ more than ever… it was Tyler. She still felt the burning on her lips from the passionate kiss that he'd given her and there was nothing that she wanted more than to do it again. To feel him pressed up against her, his arms strongly encircling her as she gave way to her feeling of him… consuming her …

This morning… she'd allowed herself to get ready in the perfect outfit, perfect make-up, and perfect hair so that he could see her all dolled up, unknown to him, that it was for his pleasure. That is why when she'd caught the feeling that he was near as she was leaving her house… she'd been super excited to see him…

"Hey…" she whispered nervously, yet cheery.

"Hey…" he returned coldly, "we need to talk…" he added.

"Yeah…" she drawled out, "we do, you know… I've been thinking about it and it was just one kiss…" she said trying to figure out his odd mood, "but you know… technically there's still Matt and I don't think…"

"It's fine…" he cut her off… this conversation would have actually hurt him, had he not been wrapped up in his thoughts of her betrayal, "what I need to know is what happened to my uncle Mason…?"

She froze at the blunt question as she walked away from him; there was no way he could know, right? So… "What do you mean…?" she played dumb.

"He's dead and I want you to tell me how that happened…?" he said approaching her obviously running away from him, which spoke of not a good sign.

"I…" Caroline stuttered, "I don't…"

"Then let me tell _you_…" he said his face cold with accusation, "Stefan and his brother Damon killed him, because they… are vampires. Just like you…" he waited for her reaction.

Instead of denying she questioned, "Who told you that?"

"Please tell me it's not true Caroline…?" there was the faint need of pleading to his voice because he did feel something for her and he needed to hear her deny it. He needed to hear that she cared so much about him, that she just would not lie to him about something like this. Something so important _like_ this…

"Let me explain…" Caroline began… she could have tried to bluff her way out of it, but the vulnerability in his eyes hadn't let her and instead, she chose to try and reason with him.

"Did you know he was dead this whole time…?" he closed the distance between them…

"Please…" Caroline begged…

"_Did you know…?"_ he almost growled.

His face practically pressed up against hers, he waited for an answer and not being able to form words as tears gathered in her eyes… she just nodded her response.

Unable to hold on to his emotions, he rushed her against her car as she kept apologizing, but all that was crossing his head was that he'd _trusted_ her…

"How could _you_…?" he said angry, yet his voice laced with pain. He'd wanted to hurt her then, but the more he stared the more he felt for her… and it was not sorry, but other emotions he'd rather keep buried right now. With as much control as he could muster, he let her go and just left… leaving her there to wonder, what the hell had happened and how had he found out.

/

Damon and Elena were stepping out of the shower together, giggling and laughing as he attempted to remove that towel from her body shielding his vision to the delights of her skin that he very much had grown fond of…

"Noooo…" she laughed, "You're insatiable… don't you remember I have to go home and deal with John…" she said running a towel through her hair, "Jenna's going to flip when she wakes up to the sight of him and I… have to come up with a reason as to why he's back…"

"I could just kill him you know…" he said pulling her to his wet muscled chest, the action caused her to hiss a bit in desire so she pulled away…

"NO!" she said, "No more killing Damon… you agreed…"

"Yeah, yeah… alright Mother Teresa…" he huffed letting the towel fall to the floor on purpose for her to catch a glimpse of his butt as he slipped on some jeans…

Elena felt herself flush and feel warm in tender sort of places she shouldn't have been considering, they'd practically spent more than an hour in the shower… making love. She looked at her hands, and then she wondered why she was all pruny… gross.

Damon had been determined to not let Elena leave his side until he had her at least once more, when the television caught his attention… New cast reporter was transmitting a story on more missing person's reports just outside city limits and that alerted him to danger… that is _until_ he heard his brother and Rose down the hall…

"It's okay Stefan, you're re-learning…" Rose said tenderly, "It wasn't your fault… if anything, it was mine…"

"Damon's going to kill me…" Stefan answered, "Not only about the fact that I brought John here, but this is on the freaking news for God's sake…" his voice in somewhat of a panic.

"Damon?" Elena said cupping his face, apparently already completely dressed… and she must have been calling his name more than once because she seemed annoyed at being ignored.

"Hold on a sec…" he said pecking her on the lips quickly and heading down the hall to his brother's room. He pushed the door open to find Stefan in his boxers and Rose tying a robe around herself in embarrassment… "_Ah_!..." Damon said at his brother's naked form, "cover that up will you…?" he said facing the wall.

He paused for a moment when he heard ruffling as Stefan changed, then when the noise stopped her turned to face them…

"Now please tell me that _that_ wasn't you…?" Damon said gesturing to their television… that was also ON, "and that _you_ weren't that stupid to let him try…?" he directed that comment at Rose.

"It wasn't her fault Damon…" Stefan said to his brother quickly, "I was just going to have a taste and compel her sending her on her way, but the feel of her skin, with the coursing pounding blood…"

"He took a little too much… that was it…" Rose said cutting him off, "no big deal but then…" she stayed quiet.

"Then…?" Damon said irritated as all of a sudden Elena was at his side listening…

"Then I had to kill her…" Rose said, "She wouldn't have made it anyway so I just took care of it. It won't happen again…"

"Did you…?" Elena began at Stefan, "Did he really…?" she turned to question Damon, "Please tell me that…" she shook her head… throwing her hands to the side, "I… never mind… I'll be downstairs so you can take me home…" she told Damon and left.

Damon watched her go clearly upset, he sighed… Why couldn't his brother be less of an inconvenience right now? He pondered aggravated… "You know… a couple of month's back I would have applauded you, hell I would have probably even joined you, but right now… _we_ don't need this… _I_ don't need this…"

He paced for like a second then stared at them again… "I can't play babysitter to both of you…"

"I'm older than you…" Rose argued, quite offended with his insinuation…

"And _this_ is my house and _I_ trusted you…" he rubbed his forehead thinking, "_Watch_ him…" he told Rose in warning, "and if this happens again… _she's_ gone and you're going back in the tomb, so keep… your _hunger_… in _check_…" he told his brother.

"Damon… _don't_ treat me like a child…" Stefan said sourly… he was like one hundred and some years old for heaven's sake.

"Then don't act like one…" he shook his head, "I gotta go… I have other stuff to deal with…" with that… he headed downstairs to see Elena waiting for him by the door, arms crossed…

"Did he do it…?" she questioned… she wanted to know if Stefan had killed the woman…

"Do you really want me to answer that or would you just take in truth what I know you have assumed…?" he stared at her… he'd never lied to her, so he would tell her, but _he_ already knew that _she_ knew that _he_ had.

"No…" she said taking his hand, "Let's just go…" he pulled her to a tight hug while leading her to his car. It was just one problem after the next…

/

John was in the kitchen having coffee as Jenna was arguing that he was lying, when Elena walked into the kitchen…

Jenna noticed her niece then and turned to her to question, "Please tell me that it's not true that John is your biological father…?" her eyes pleaded softly.

Elena wanted nothing more than to tell her she was right, but the truth wasn't that simple. Elena gazed at her aunt apologetically and Jenna couldn't help but be hurt. She'd known and she hadn't shared that with her… with a huff of indignation, she walked out the door…

/

Stefan was on the verge of freaking out at the very concerning text he'd received from Caroline… he'd left the boarding house in a flash to her house. He'd completely forgotten that Care knew nothing about Rose until she'd been rambling about how Tyler knew about them being vampires, and that he was upset and that she didn't know what to do…

When she paused noticing the tall brunette hanging to Stefan's side, her mind stopped for a moment as she asked…

"I'm sorry… Who the hell is she…?" she said taken.

"Oh… I'm Rose… I'm…" the elder vampire began…

"A friend Caroline, long story…" he said worried about the problem at hand, "go on…"

Caroline quirked an eyebrow not wanting to let it go, but for the moment she continued…

"Damon can't know…" she said pleading, "You're not going to tell him are you…?"

"NO!" Stefan said quickly, "He already thinks all werewolves should die are you kidding me…?"

Caroline turned to the brunette then; "I won't… say a word…" she smiled at the blonde…

"So what do we do…? I mean, he was so angry and he may want revenge…"

"And he's in his right…" Stefan said remembering his loss of temper…

"But we won't let him…" she said desperate, "Let's find him and try to reason with him and…"

Stefan nodded… today was going down to shit, he thought…

"You have to talk to him… he'll listen…" she encouraged, "you always know what to say…"

Stefan nodded reluctant and knew there was no other way anyway… if Damon heard he'd flip, and though Elena had him sort of mellowed out… he knew this could possibly make him snap.

/

Stefan had quickly made his presence known at Tyler's home… he was standing next to the teenager as Rose guarded the door…

"I'm not here to hurt you…" Stefan said softly…

"Then why did you break in…?" Tyler said in slight horror…

"Would you have let us in otherwise…?" Stefan countered… before Tyler could answer, they three of them heard his mom and they all remained quiet. Stefan pinned Tyler to the wall, seeing he'd tried to make a run for it…

After she'd left… Tyler had decided to begin his questioning with the one thing Stefan didn't want to answer…

"What happened to Mason…?" he said… eyes searching for truth in his…

/

John had attended the memorial for the missing people to learn that Damon was spearing the Council… the irony in that. The vampire leading the vampire hunters… he could have laughed.

He'd tried to have a conversation with his nephew, but it seemed that everywhere he'd turned he wasn't welcomed… he pretended like that didn't sting but the truth was that it _did_ hurt. He left his side as he saw him near Bonnie; the witch to his dissatisfaction… couldn't his family ever stray from this supernatural life?

/

Bonnie was heading towards Jeremy when she spotted Luka's father by her side… she snapped at him quickly remembering that _she_ had _trusted_ Luka with the dispelling of the Moonstone, and he'd done nothing but lie to get it…

She felt betrayed because she thought him a friend and also because she had felt a magic bond with him that he had now ruined…

Dr. Martin had tried to convince her that they were on her side… trying to protect her and her friends while also trying to make her understand that Elijah would keep his word, but the words fell on deaf ears… Bonnie had been naïve once, and she wasn't going to fall for his lies again…

"I don't believe you…" Bonnie finally told him, "Goodbye Dr. Martin…"

Jeremy approached then asking if there was a problem, but she just smiled at him leading him away from the doctor.

/

Ric was trying to be there for Jenna as she rambled on and on about how her sister's husband's brother was Elena's father, while also… her boyfriend's ex-wife was Elena's mother that together… made Elena's biological parents.

She was just dumbfounded by the revelation and for a moment she felt that they should all be sitting on a panel for a Jerry Springer's Show because this was so farfetched that you'd think someone made it up.

It was when… John walked into The Grill spotting the couple making his way there…

"Is it okay if I join you…?" he'd questioned lightly though already knowing the answer.

Jenna was already sending him on his way when Damon and Elena walked in… as they were making their way there Elena whispered for his ears only…

"Let's be civil okay… I don't like it that he's here either but…"

"Okay…" Damon answered rolling his eyes as they approached the table, "John… how are you?"

"I'm good…" John said nodding…

/

Stefan was still trying to reason with Tyler back at the Lockwood's home…

"Look…" he said thinking, "about Caroline… she may have her flaws but when push comes to shove, trust me, you're going to want that girl on your side… and she's been trying to help you… so stop being a dick to her…"

"I thought vampires were supposed to hate werewolves…" Tyler thought out loud…

"That's an idea left over from another time…" he sighed, "look… this place is my home and yours… there's no reason as to why we can't all live here in peace… we have the same friends, attend the same school, we have the same secret… we can make this work, help each other."

And just when Stefan thought that he was getting through to him… Tyler's phone rang which by his reaction… he somehow knew it'd be Jules and she'd come to help him. Stefan had been fast in taking it away and as he tossed the phone aside… he realized that Tyler wasn't going to budge.

/

Damon began working Elena's father for information but he was obviously not divulging anything until he felt sure that the brother's could be trusted. His main concern was that apparently… Originals could compel vampires so how the hell was he going to be able to tell if one of them was possibly a mole for Elijah… or the big bad vampire himself…

"We've…" Damon answered reluctantly, "Stefan and I have been sipping Vervain…" he told him…

"You guys are _drinking_ Vervain…?" John questioned in disbelief…

Damon shrugged, "It's an acquired taste…"

John nodded and just when he thought that maybe he could tell Damon the truth, he began threatening him. An approach that John wasn't going to be giving in to whether he had a magical ring or not.

"Now Damon…" John said calmly, "Is that any way to speak to someone who's on your side…" he paused, "first I'll need to know that I can trust you and then… we'll talk…"

/

In the midst of Caroline worrying over Tyler… she'd deliberately been avoiding Matt because in all honesty, she didn't know what she would say to him if she did when she was so God dang worried about what the wolf thought of her and their friendship…

Which is why, when he offered for them to sit down and talk, she'd agreed though she wasn't sure that she wanted to have that conversation with him when her feelings weren't resolved yet.

Within seconds of Matt leaving… the last thing she remembered before being blinded by pain was some girl asking about Tyler as she snapped at her and then the pain had consumed her…

/

When Stefan suddenly picked up his phone to hear the threats from a woman in regards to Caroline, he almost wanted to hurt Tyler. She'd been a great friend and he didn't like it when his friends hurt. He'd heard her scream in pain and that caused his insides to churn…

Rose picked up on the conversation and began thinking strategically getting ready to fight. He'd stayed out of the conversation at not mentioning Tyler except from when he asked who she was, but after that… they had focused on trying to learn as much information from each other…

When Jules gave him a place to meet… he didn't hesitate… he would take Tyler and they would _handle_ this…

/

Damon was having a drink at the bar to calm his nerves on how on edge he felt about Elena's father, when a woman came to his side asking to buy him a drink…

"I know you…" he said uninterested, "you're the news lady…"

"Yes…" she flirted, "Andy Starr…" she introduced herself, "can I… buy you a drink…?"

Damon raised an eyebrow… it had been a while since a woman had been so forward with him, so he was nothing but amused, but what caught his attention the most, was Elena's far away expression…

She was fuming with jealousy and not even attempting to hide it at all… Enjoying her slow increasing anger he smiled at the fake blonde while getting up from his seat…

"I'm sorry…" he said not really at all sorry, "but my glass is full, but even if it wasn't… I have a girlfriend…" _Girlfriend_? He chuckled inwardly to himself… God he felt like he was in Junior High, but it's not like he could call her anything else… his clever mind seemed to be at a standstill with all the problems he was trying to solve.

Damon walked over to Elena… hugging her by the waist as a pleased smile crossed her lips that he captured with his own. Elena would have felt bad for the girl but seeing as she'd been flirting with _her_ man, she just couldn't muster the feeling.

She was about to tell him how happy she'd been that he'd given her, her place, when her phone rang with a pissed off Stefan, on the other side of the line. Damon listened intently and about almost had a fit… Today seemed like the day that the world was just testing his patience and he was sure as hell ready to do some damage…

Elena dragged Damon to the bathroom seeing as if he were a cartoon character… smoke would be coming out of his ears.

"Stefan was just worried that you'd…" Elena began tentatively…

"THAT I'D KILL HIM…" he said exasperated, "Because damn right I want to choke him to death…"

"Damon…" Elena chasticised, "Save Caroline but leave Tyler alone… no one else needs to die, please…" she begged doing that stupid heart melting stare of hers…

Before he could say something, John burst in… "What's going on…?" he questioned…

"Do you mind…?" Damon spat at him…

"Nothing…" Elena glared…

"It doesn't look like nothing…" John urged.

"Well guess what John…" Damon returned, "Trust works both ways so, get out!" he ordered…

"We don't have time for this…" Elena urged, "_We_ need to get Caroline…"

"_We_ nothing Elena…" he turned to face her, "I need _you_ to stay put so I can do the rescuing…"

"Don't this to me Damon…" Elena insisted her tone hurt…

"Then don't make me _my love_…" Damon pleaded… the last thing they needed was to keep on fighting, and though he didn't want to ask, if Elena refused… he'd ask John to watch her.

The endearment combined with the blazing look in his eyes; though she didn't want to… she would agree. She knew she'd have to pick her battles with him, and this was one that she could let him have…

"Fine…" she said closing the distance between them, "Just promise me you'll be careful and that'll I'll be the first person you'll come to see after…"

"Who else would I look for…?" he answered with a roll of his eyes, "and I promise…" he pulled her roughly against him kissing her deeply while whispering to her lips… "I love you…"

"I love _you_…" she returned breathy and slightly aroused, which surprised her because how could she want him at a time like this…

As Damon turned to find Elena's forgotten father he said, "Make yourself useful and watch over your daughter…"

John made no comment and just nodded… Elena have him a look of unhappiness but seeing as Damon was the one that asked him to care for her, she reluctantly nodded heading out of the bathroom.

By the time John and Elena stepped out… she couldn't believe the look that she'd seen flash over her father's face. It was sadness… like he was in all honesty trying to make amends and she was just not giving him the benefit of the doubt, but seeing as she needed to do something about _this_… she finally spoke to him…

"I need you to give a reason to believe that you have my best interest in mind…" she paused, "but that comes with baggage as Damon and Stefan are a part of me…"

John was about to say something when she spoke again…

"They mean a lot to me… prove to me that they also matter to you and we can give this…" she gestured between them, "the father daughter thing… a chance…"

"You mean it…?" he questioned with a hope that she would have never thought possible fill his eyes.

"I do…" She said truthfully, "Think about it… _dad_…" she smiled a little while then leaving him to his thoughts. It was a love hate relationship like the one Damon had with his brother, but in the end… they were family and families forgave each other. It was too much work holding onto hate and if he could truly help, then by all means… she wanted to try and save whatever was left of that biological bond between them…

/

Stefan had obviously been trying to be the good guy by negotiating Caroline's release, before handing over Tyler… Seeing as it was becoming useless, Damon appeared while saying that _she_ needed to release Caroline or his method was going to be way bloodier than his brother's… Luckily Rose was by Stefan's side and they were obviously at an advantage…

After asking for Caroline for what seemed like ten times unsuccessfully… Damon threatened as he pointed out that there was no Full Moon and she was alone… Which is when she whistled, calling at her wolf pack to come out from hiding, and next thing he knew, was that this was going to turn into war…

When one of the men questioned who had killed Mason, he had hoped his brother kept his mouth shut, but stupidly… he'd answered. That only worked for someone as cocky as he…

"We can take them…" Damon said confidently… three of them, perhaps ten wolves, piece of cake he thought.

"I don't think so…" Stefan gazed around him.

"We can…" Rose looked over at Damon.

And in the blink of an eye… Damon went for Jules unfortunately missing; hearing his brother and Rose fight behind him as the battled unraveled quickly.

/

Tyler had ran into the RV surprised to find Caroline locked up… his first thought was that of pain at seeing her there, then of confusion as she asked for his help. He'd been reluctant but the moment it clicked in his mind that what he felt for her was more than _real_… he'd ran to her trying to get her out of the cage.

Outside, Damon, Stefan, and Rose would have won had Caroline not run out straight into the arms of Jules as she held her against the vehicle at gun point… Tyler noticed the three vampires on the ground, which he could have cared less but not when it came down to _her_…

Tyler walked to Jules asking to be able to take the gun, when she finally agreed reluctanly… he took the gun apart letting the wooden bullets fall to the floor as he spun Caroline around and questioned…

"Are you okay…?" he asked concerned, cupping her face…

There was moisture gathering in her eyes as she nodded, her legs giving out under her as Tyler caught her, carrying her bridal style…

"Tyler…?" Jules said in shock and disbelieve… when all of a sudden… all of the wolves were falling to the dirt in aneurysm headaches.

When Dr. Martin came forth, he said, "Elijah made a promise to the both of you…" he gazed at Damon, "I'm here to see that it is upheld…" when he was done, he told them, "Get out of here… _Now_…"

He stared at Tyler then as he carried in his arms a snuggling blonde vampire… "They won't remember your betrayal…" he told him, "do with this what you will and make sure that they leave town…"

Tyler nodded that he understood as the doctor left…Stefan and Rose approached Tyler and Caroline… their question clear on their face. What would happen now?

He stared at Caroline's vulnerable form and all he knew was that he never wanted to see her hurt again… "I don't know…" he answered the silent question… he felt Caroline sniff into his shirt and he tightened his hold on her comfortingly.

Stefan nodded taking a hold of Rose's hand, while walking away into the dark…

Damon and Tyler watched each other warily from a distance until Damon nodded his approval of _him_ sticking up for their team in the end, and left them behind.

/

Caroline could have walked home herself but Tyler wasn't going to let her out of his sight and _she_ needed to feel like _he_ cared and would forgive _her_, so… he walked in the direction of her house, not once setting her down. After a moment though, he said…

"I don't blame you for what happened to Mason…?" he said softly, "And I'm sorry about what they did to you tonight, I had no idea…"

"I know…" she said her voice trembling, "thank you for sticking up for me though I knew you didn't have to…"

"I care about you too, you know…" he voiced sincerely, "I'm just sorry I couldn't stop them…"

"This makes it sort of alright…" she said hugging his neck then… to pull him closer as she let her lips brush lightly over his…

He grinned into her kiss… it was crazy… the vampire and the wolf, it had recipe for disaster written all over it and yet… he didn't seem to care.

"I have to go with them…" he announced…

"_What_?" her head snapped from settling into his chest to look in his face, "You're going to go with them after what they did to _me_…?"

"They are up to something…" he explained, "It'll be like I'm undercover… I'll find out what they know, maybe learn more about myself, but I'll come back to you… I swear I will…"

"I don't like it…" Caroline's voice cracked.

"I'll call you…" he tried to sooth her, "everyday and I will be back as soon as I have learned all they know about wolves, vampires, and all that…"

She shook her head in the crook of his neck… she didn't want him to leave but knew that this was something he really wanted to do and there was nothing she could do to change it. He'd set her on her bed, disappeared in her bathroom to set a nice bubble bath for her, before joining her in her room again…

"I have to be there when they wake up…" he said sadly, "but I'll be back…"

"You promise…?" she smiled softly taking in the smell of her citrus bubble bath pearls…

"Promise…" Tyler repeated…

"Everyday…?" Caroline questioned again…

"I'll call everyday…" he assured.

She nodded with a smile as she saw him get up to leave… she stood then, placing herself in front of him in vampire speed… and leaned forward to kiss him slowly and thoroughly allowing her tongue to probe as his did the same. They both knew the Matt situation needed to be dealt with, they were obviously in too deep and that's how they wanted it… they wanted each other. He reluctantly pulled back and left… she took advantage of the sweet gesture he'd done of drawing a bath, and reveled in the sweetness that he was showing her. It was going to be interesting to see where things went…

/

When Damon got back to the boarding house, he found Elena waiting for him in the company of John… it just seemed that the night wasn't over.

"You can go now John…" Damon told him…

"We're not done talking…" he said, "I know you and Stefan will do just about anything to protect Elena…"

"Uh huh…" Damon answered getting closer inside the parlor, "nothing new there…"

John glanced at Elena then and began, "I have something to prove to my daughter, so I'm going to trust you…" he paused as Damon waited for him to continue, "this…" he pulled out the dagger and ash from his inside jacket, "is how you kill an Original… you dip the dagger in the ash and then you stab the Original in the heart…"

"How do you know all this…?" Elena questioned.

"Isobel…" John said facing her… "She's been planning something for a while now… and if she accomplishes it. Well let's just say that Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls…"

Damon and Elena eyed him doubtfully, but Elena's expression quickly softened… she'd promised him that she'd try and she needed to start doing that.

"Well okay then…" Elena said with a small smile, "We've got it…"

John approached his daughter then… "There's something else…" he paused, "to prove to you that I want us to really be family… Damon can't be the one to stab Elijah…"

"Why not…?" Damon said bluntly…

"Because the dagger was spelled by witches and it only allows a human… to be the one to kill an Original successfully…" he said this to Elena and then faced Damon, "If _you_ try… It will kill you _both_…"

Damon's face went blank and Elena's eyes grew wide… She knew it had taken a lot for John to have shared this information, but he was doing it because he wanted a relationship with her. She neared her father slowly, and awkwardly… took him in an embrace. When she pulled back… she whispered 'thank you' as he nodded happy with what had happened and left.

/

After a moment of John's departure… Damon was cuddling with Elena on the couch when he remembered Caroline. What she must have gone through couldn't have been easy and she mattered to Elena, so though he didn't want to take his statement back of him not caring like Stefan had for her friends… he realized that he couldn't be _that_ evil.

"Is there…" Damon spoke, "is there anything that you girls did when one of you was sad…? You or your girlfriends…?" he asked.

Elena looked up at him confused… "Yeah…" she said, "Why…?"

"What was it…?" Damon continued…

"We use to do slumber parties at one of our houses…" she said, "what is up with you?"

He sighed, "Alright… get your stuff…" he said getting off the couch, "Blondie needs you tonight after our… debacle…"

Elena stood up understating… and wrapped her arms around his neck. She got on her tippy toes then… to kiss him slowly… "You're amazing you know that…? How did I get so lucky…?"

"I'm the lucky one…" he kissed her again, "Come on… call Judgy and get your group together… If _I_ survive a night without _you_, I might let you take them out on a shopping spree…"

"Really!" Elena perked up, "You would let me spend your money…? Wait, do you… have money?"

I'd give you the world if you asked for it, Damon thought, but not letting know just how much power she had over him, he said, "Of course I have money and _I meant…_ if I don't miss you too much…"

"Okay…" Elena said kissing him quickly then heading towards his room for clothes…

He shook his head, how had he become _that_ guy… that love struck fool, so in love that he couldn't see past her smile most of the time.

She came prancing down with a small duffel, one of _his_ pillows, and said… "Ready!"

He chuckled to himself and led the way out to his car, he'd go by to pick up Miss Witchy Witch and drop them at Caroline's. Just for _one_ night though, and he'd make sure that they were safe.


	14. Crying Wolf

_**Alright :) So this chapter isn't crazy long like the last one, but I love it just the same. I hope that the changes I made you like considering a lot of what needed to happen had to be adjusted to fit my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you ALL for reading... you have no idea how much it means. You guys inspire me to keep writing.**_

_**With that in mind... know that I get a WHOLE lot more inspired if you guys REVIEW ;) How else will I know if you guys want more?**_

_**Those of you that already do review... you're awesome! Those of you that don't... let me know what I can do to inspire you to push that button to make my day. Okay... enough of me, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Crying Wolf

As the sun rose over the hidden woods where the werewolves' massacre had happened… the sky was masked by a cloud of smoke as their fellow wolves had made a fire for those who lost their lives. As Jules and Brady began talking, they discovered through Stevie that the reason Mason had been back to Mystic Falls was because of Kathy and the vampire's quest to break the curse. Something that they all swiftly agreed would not allow to happen, so they began to form a plan…

They would kill every single vampire that crossed their path… to which then… is when Tyler showed up to remind them that they should be half way out of this town if they valued their lives. Jules explained they would, but began questioning him about how much of this whole situation he knew. Playing his part, he explained that all the knowledge that he had was just all that _they_ had told him and that the Moonstone in fact existed.

Trying hard to win his alliance to the pack… they shared with him what they knew about the curse. He realized that Mason's vampire girlfriend looked like Elena, and learned the possibility of what breaking such curse would mean for them. Though Tyler quickly found the idea of never having to turn again appealing… he decided to go through with their plan to make them believe he was with them. No soon had they told him their plan had Tyler already left them and texted part of the information to Caroline so that she was aware.

/

Elena and the girls were loudly woken up in the morning by some hustling going on in the house that apparently Liz had allowed in. When they walked into the living room… they'd found it had been arranged with fancy mini breakfast fit for royalty… staff waiting to tend to their every need as a large truck was set up outside with every major label of clothing store displayed for their personal home shopping choice…

Caroline squealed with delight, "Oh my God…" she hugged Bonnie excitedly, "tell whoever did this that I totally love them…"

Damon had woken up to an empty cold bed to which he wasn't happy about… but he'd known that the right thing to do was to make sure Elena was there for her friend. Doing something he'd never done before… he picked up his cell phone to make sure his surprise had arrived…

Elena just laughed as she recalled the conversation from the night before with Damon… he'd had to be the one who did this. And as if invoking the devil, her cute-blue-eyed-devil; her phone rang displaying Damon's name on the color ID…

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" she answered in a rush.

Damon chuckled amused, _"I'm assuming what I sent over arrived…? How are Martha and Ellie…?"_

"You know them…?" Elena asked.

"_I have… for a very long time…"_

"Yes well… you drove Caroline crazy with happiness…" she said.

"_Just Caroline…?" _he inquired.

"No…" she grinned, "I can't believe you did all this for us…"

"_It was more like for you, but sure… let's go with that…"_ he paused, _"so how was the sleep over…?"_

"Good... girly…" she told him, "It was good that we came…"

"_Did I miss the pillow fights…?"_ he teased.

"Yes Damon… right after we tried on lingerie and practiced kissing on each other…" her tone was annoyed and laced with sarcasm.

"_Hmmm, really…?"_ he let out pretending to really consider that…

"DAMON!" she all but yelled.

"_Well don't be using that mocking tone with me…"_ he laughed.

Elena remained quiet for a moment, when she then voiced, "Thank you… for all of this, everything you do and did… Now I just wished you and I could get away…"

"_Hmmm… that can be arranged…"_ his tone was already raspy with lustful thoughts.

In the spur of the moment, Elena quickly asked, "How about today…?"

"_Are you sure we should be leaving at a time like this…?"_ Damon tried to reason.

"Now who's being the party pooper…" she countered with a pout in her voice he could clearly picture.

"_It's not that…"_ he tried again, _"you know I'm the first to… you know what, never mind. Where do you want to go?"_

/

After a long night of passion… Stefan and Rose were ardently kissing on his bed… Things had changed so quickly and he could not be anything but grateful she'd come into his life.

"Thank you…" he whispered in between kisses.

"For what…?" she asked genuinely smiling.

"For giving me a reason to believe in good and in myself…" he paused running his hand over her lightly covered back, "I couldn't have done it without you…"

Rose captured his lips passionately as he flashed her under him, hovering over her… When he pulled back, she answered, "Well likewise… you were the one that let me in…"

As their kissing continued to get heated again, her phone went off… she excused herself reluctantly from his loving embrace, to pick up her phone and read the message that came through…

[I got you in…] it said. She grinned turning to Stefan… "We're in…"

He smiled back while calling her back to bed… She'd made _convincing_ friends with the reporter so that they could attend the event that was being thrown in Elijah's honor. Damon and Stefan had discussed trying to find out the more definate plans from the elder vampire and his true intentions for Elena.

/

As Caroline and Bonnie tried to repair the new relationship between them… Bonnie confided in her that she had a plan to get Luka to tell them all he knew. The blonde vampire first had had her reservations but the moment she explained that she would be using no human method… she quickly got on board.

That was when all of a sudden she noticed Matt giving her a look in between anger and disbelieve… wondering what was going on with him, she approached him to find out exactly that…

"Hey Matt…" she called nervously, "I think that there is something we need to…"

"Talk about…" he interrupted rudely, "there sure is… how about the fact that I saw Tyler carrying you into your room and you bid him goodbye with a more than _friendly_ kiss…"

Had Caroline been able to show her embarrassment, she would have… "I… It's not like that… I mean Tyler and I…"

"Save it Caroline… I just can't believe you did that with my best friend…" and with that, he was gone.

Caroline watched him go without really being able to form a word, but how could she? She knew he was right but he shouldn't have found out that way…

"Care…" Tyler whispered from behind her. She visibly jumped a little and when she turned around to face him she pulled him into an almost bone crushing hug. He grinned as he pulled back to place a tender kiss on her lips. She'd practically melted into his touch as he dragged her away to where the bathrooms were located.

"Did you get my texts…?" he asked quickly and in a soft voice.

"Yes…" she nodded, "I already told Elena what they're planning since I'm kind of stuck helping Bonnie out with something else…"

"All this because of a stupid curse…" he voiced rolling his eyes. Life had been much easier when the supernatural hadn't been part of his life. But that would mean no Caroline and he would have not been okay with that.

"I know…" she said running her hand through his hair and then down his cheek, "but you're still with us right?" there had been slight fear in her tone. She didn't even know _now_ who was right or what breaking this stupid curse would actually allow to happen.

"Yes…" he smiled seductively while pressing her to the wall, "more like I'm with _you_ but yes…" he whispered over her lips as his auburn eyes burned into her aqua ones.

Caroline had been about to respond when he took her lips with his… sensually and slowly gliding over hers as he allowed his tongue to thrust into her mouth to explore her fully. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and all too quickly Tyler began to wonder when he'd get the opportunity to explore her in more intimate ways… his body was sure ready, but he couldn't think of that right now.

There was a plan in motion and he didn't have a lot time. Pressing himself to her in a full body hug to show her how much he wanted her… he kissed her quickly and disappeared out of sight.

Flushed and trying to catch her breath… Caroline left trying to hold her feelings together to find Bonnie while making sure that Elena knew everything and had already told Damon and Stefan.

/

Aware of what was going on but trying to make the best of it… Damon and Elena drove out to the Gilbert Lake House very much on guard at what to expect tonight. Tyler had proven himself a good friend and ally, so they couldn't be anything but thankful. Pulling up to the old home, Elena stared quietly…

Damon was about to ask her what was wrong, when it quickly dawned on him…

"Elena…" he said tentatively, "I'm sorry, I can take us back… we don't have to…"

"Its fine…" she smiled up at him, "I was just… having a moment…"

He nodded at her as she then stepped out of his car… smirking devilishly she quickly stepped into the house while turning around to face him. He'd been taken off guard by her attitude for a moment, when it dawned on him, he couldn't enter…

Damon's stare got playfully devious as he warned… "Elena… you gotta invite me in babe…"

She remained by the door, but just out of his reach as she shook her head in no… "And if I don't…?" she teased.

Elena heard him growl from deep within, something that always made her skin prickle in shivers of delight. She giggled as she took a couple of steps further into the house while saying, "Damon… I here by invite you in…" she'd made a run for it quickly but he'd caught up to her in no time…

Pinning her to the stairs with that sensual grin spread over his masculine gorgeous face… slightly giggling and under his body… she noticed his expression rapidly change from playful to lustful… closing the distance between them in a fiery desperate kiss. She cupped the back of his neck to deepen their fighting lips pulling him to feel his body closer as Damon's hand dove through her hair and the other down her body as it responded in needy writhing for more of what he was giving her…

Gasps of pleasure and desire escaped her as she could feel the proof of his arousal _roughly_ grinding against her…

"_Bedroom…?" _Damon ground out huskily… and to his surprise, Elena reached for his shirt tearing it open; to reveal that taught chiseled chest of his. With her exploring hands on him… he gave up on comfort and focused on pleasuring them both… his lips leaving her mouth to rove and lick down her body…

/

Luka showed up to The Grill as planned and Bonnie began to make flirty conversation with him… he'd suddenly became groggy and started collapsing to the floor. Caroline was at their side in a second and to her surprise… she realized that something was going on between her friend the witch and Elena's little brother. Something that she'd want to totally gossip about after they handled the Luka issue.

Lying on the floor of Bonnie's house, Caroline, Jeremy and she began setting up for the ritual to extract information.

Not wasting anytime, Bonnie soon found out what the Martin's had to gain from the sacrifice and how far Elijah was willing to go to kill the elder Original. Why was it that everyone focused on Elena… having to die…

/

_Thoroughly_ satisfied… Elena and Damon had decided to walk the grounds around the lake. Everything had been fine up until some moment where Damon had felt her mood shift like if it was his own. She'd stopped at the end of the small dock hugging herself as Damon placed his leather jacket over her hugging her…

"What are you thinking…?" he whispered.

She sighed… she didn't want to talk about it. She was very much aware of the fact that she could, WOULD, die and that was something she didn't want to deal with yet.

"Tell me…" he urged patiently.

"I'm scared…" she finally voiced in a shrug, "I don't… want to talk about it, but…" she gave him a small smile snuggling into his chest, "I know that if I don't tell you, you probably won't leave it alone…"

"Hhmmhh…" he hugged her tightly, "you're right about that… but it's okay to be scared. Its part of life… what I don't want is for you to give up fighting…"

"I won't…" she assured him. "You won't let me…" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Damon turned her to face him, "because if _**I**_ can help it… I won't let anything happen to you…" his gaze was strong and filled with determination, "no matter what I have to do…"

"That's exactly what I'm scared off…" she looked down, "I fear for my family, for my friends, for the town, but most of all…" she glanced up with tears in her eyes, "I'm scared of not being with _you_…"

Damon swept the tear running down her cheek while bringing her face close to press his lips to hers… "Do you trust me…?" he questioned in a soft voice when he pulled back slightly… tormented blue eyes searching in her mahogany ones.

"I do…" she answered without hesitation.

"Then know that things will turn out okay…" he grinned faintly, "I will make sure that everything turns out okay…" even if my life depends on it, he thought.

Elena's first instinct was to argue, but for now… she'd rather believe the lie he was feeding her. There was no way they could all go through this completely unharmed… but why dwell on that when she was here… with _him_.

/

Stefan and Rose walked into the Lockwood Mansion in a perfectly timed fashion to where Mrs. Lockwood happened to be by the door when the couple rang the doorbell. Rose got an invite in… and on with the plan they went. They were there to find out what the real plan was… that Elijah was cooking up for Elena.

They were swiftly and dutifully introduced to the guest of honor as it was accustomed… after the normal pleasantries, Stefan asked Elijah if they could have a word… they'd gone a couple of times back and forth getting nowhere…

"What I may have planned or not is really none of your business…" Elijah told them, "and trust me when I say that you don't want an enemy of me…" he walked around as if he owned the place then turned back to add, "just stick to my agreement with your brother and Elena and keep her safe…" and with that… he was out the study's door.

Well that was more than unsuccessful, but at least Elijah knew that he was not trusted.

John not happy with the type of relationship that they are portraying in front of his nephew and daughter… made his displeasure known to Alaric. Though things with his daughter had changed a bit… one thing that hadn't was his dislike for the teacher to which he warned… that if he stayed at the house again, he would tell Jenna everything.

Ric wanted to believe he was bluffing, but something inside him told him he would do as he said.

/

As Damon sexily did his thing in the kitchen like an expert Italian Chef… the memory of her parents doing the same thing crossed her mind. It should have been sad, but the truth was that it only felt **right**. She stared mesmerized by him… as he made her dinner and the word of _husband_… crossed her mind.

Elena offered to keep the fire going after a while as the hours of darkness had fallen and the chilly night was creeping in. They went up to her parent's room to find suitable jackets when passion had struck and in the middle of kissing… something seemed to fall on the other side of the wall… which did _not_ make any sense. Damon then pulled the wooden boards apart to reveal a hidden room full of Vampire Hunter items and dozens of journals she'd never seen.

/

Alaric had stopped by the mansion to find out if Stefan and Rose had been able to get anything from Elijah when next thing he knew… there had been the sound of a crack and his body hit the floor.

"Run…" Stefan had yelled to Rose wanting to protect her, but to his dissatisfaction… she'd been stubborn and stayed. After some resisting and fighting back… the injected vervain had won. By the time they woke up they were both now tied up side to side with different ways of torture ropes wrapped around them.

Stefan's first thought had been to check if Rose was okay, when she seemed fine, the next had been… what he couldn't help the desire to laugh at the irony of the moment.

/

Finishing dinner as Elena read the journals… Damon heard something from a distance. Elena quickly noticed his lack of movement and she instantly knew the wolf's plan had gone into motion…

"You cold sweetie…?" he asked as they had determined in their plan.

"A little…" she said with fearful eyes.

He placed a finger over his lips to remind her that they could be listening and added… "I'll grab us some firewood…"

Damon had made his way to grab some when he got shot on the shoulder… he growled in pain glancing up at Brady and Tyler, as he was giving him instructions on what to do next. The moment Brady was out of site while Tyler had pretended to hold the gun out towards him… he rushed to his side…

"Sorry about that…" he said setting the gun down, "what do you want me to…?"

"Get the bullet out, I can't reach that deep…" Damon strained… they'd known for this to work they had to pretend. Tyler quickly nodded and got to work… the moment the wooden bullet was out… Damon was gone in a flash… tearing the wolf's heart swiftly out of his chest.

Elena big trooper that she was, had been able to fend him off long enough for Damon to come back. Tyler explained that the rest of the wolves probably had gone to the boarding house by now…

Elijah would hopefully come to the rescue once more, if not… they had Bonnie all ready to go with a similar little mind trick that would bring them down long enough to help Stefan and Rose out of their restraints.

/

Angry to have had to watch her be in the same pain he was… Stefan cursed loudly about to call on Bonnie when Elijah himself… made an appearance. He was unaware that they were all _in_ the werewolf plan but had let it unfold to not blow Tyler's cover. Elijah had swiftly killed some werewolves, rescued the couple, and then went ahead and arrogantly reminded them that he'd saved their lives twice now…

Stefan and Rose huffed in disapproval… because _he_ had no idea. But it was all in the plan… what hadn't been was Ric being killed in the process but luckily, Stefan knew he'd come back to life, which with a gasp… he soon was.

/

Dropping Luka back in place for him to not remember anything by Caroline… Bonnie finally confessed and gave in to the attraction that kept on pulling her to Jeremy. Not slow to pick up on the signs… he swept in… giving her a toe curling kiss.

/

Tyler had shown up to fill Caroline in on his latest plan that involved actually leaving Mystic Falls. He knew she was not going to be happy but he also knew that he needed to fully understand the beast within before he could just be off on his own.

/

After the night they had… Damon and Elena actually managed to sit down to have the thoughtful dinner that he had made for her. They knew this was only the beginning of the hard times that would surely approach, but for the moment… they'd take in the beautiful place that they were at and enjoy the small amount of normalcy they were being given right now.


	15. The Dinner Party

_**Hello good peeps :) So yeah... I took a weekend trip to meet our man in Nashville, but guess what? He ended up cancelling on us. Anyways... the past in the past. I still had a great time meeting the other guys from the cast. Which is why I had to halt my writing. Now that I am all caught up ;) with school, I can focus on giving you guys some delena love. I really love the way this chapter turned out so I hope you guys love it too.**_

_**Please review :) How else will I know if you guys love it or hate it. Thank you for your patience and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- The Dinner Party

After Tyler had left and Damon had disposed of the body, Elena had gone back inside to the house to continue to read her ancestor's journals. She was enthralled with the information found there but she just couldn't fathom the possibility that Stefan could be that cruel.

But it was true… Jonathan Gilbert had clearly written that he'd seen the face of the man that had killed him and that it had been that of Stefan Salvatore. Elena could tell that Damon was a little annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't stop reading but he wasn't one to push, so he'd busied himself in cleaning after the breakfast he'd made while keeping an eye out for her facial expressions which he knew by them that what she was reading could be nothing good.

At least he could take comfort in the fact that if it said anything bad about him, she would tell him to his face straight on. Luckily for his own sanity and lack of something to do… his cell phone rang…

"Stefy…" Damon called into the phone with faux cheeriness, "How we doing…?"

"Umm…" Stefan said not knowing how to answer, "Could be better…"

"I know what you mean…" Damon said eyeing Elena worriedly, I mean, what the hell was she reading anyway? What kind of other secrets could those journals hold?

"Yeah well…" his brother interrupted, "Rose and I have a plan…"

Damon shrugged not really listening, "Sure… whatever works… I'll talk to you later; I gotta get back to Elena…"

"Okay…" Stefan spoke, "Just wanted to let you know so you could…"

"Yeah, great…" he said hanging up, still too focused on the woman he loved flipping through old pages on the couch.

/

Jenna was taken by the prestigious man walking by her side listening to what he knew about the founding of Mystic Falls. There was no way to not be attracted to that man, but there was something deep within his eyes that spoke volumes of secrecy. Was she not completely head over heels over Alaric she would inquire to his mysteriousness, but to mention something now felt like prying into something that she wasn't being called in to. Just as they were admiring the view while discussing the founding families more in depth… Ric showed up with a curious look about him…

"Alaric…" Jenna said surprised, "Um this is Elijah, Elijah… Alaric…"

"Of course…" Elijah said slightly amused as he shook his hand. You could tell he reeked of jealousy for a mistake _he_ would not commit twice. To both of their surprise Jenna had excused herself to retrieve some information from the car when Ric and Elijah began talking…

/

Jeremy walked into the grill wanting to explore further those strong feelings he'd developed towards his sister's best friend. Just when he wanted to breach that subject… Luka decided to come through the door… striding in temper like he was on a mission…

"What the hell happened yesterday…?" Luka questioned.

"We…" Bonnie shrugged, "don't know what you're talking about, I mean…"

"Don't lie to me…" he accused, "I came here and you were both here and then I remember playing pool and then _nothing_…"

Bonnie continued to deny it until Luka began losing his temper and Jeremy made sure he'd back off…

/

Damon had had enough of tippitoeing around Elena without knowing what was going on in her head, so he decided to approach her…

"Good reading material…?" he inquired teasingly trying to feel her out.

"Not…" Elena began not looking at him; then met his eyes, "particularly…"

Damon nodded, "I'm assuming there's more vampire history in there…" he crossed his arms sitting next to her on the couch entwining his fingers, "anything on the Salvatore Brothers…" he tried to smile at his not so clever inquiry.

"One of the brothers, yes…" Elena said scratching her scalp still in confusion as she placed the journal on his thigh.

He raised an eyebrow at her then picked it up, reading where she'd left off a marking… Damon read about Jonathan's observation at the fact that Stefan had killed Honoria and almost him, himself… He shut it closed.

"Oh…" was all he said. Was there anything that wasn't about Stefan? Even with her not being with him, it bothered Damon that it obviously bothered her still.

"It's not what you think…" Elena said placing her hand on his cheek, already reading his mind, "I'm just surprised that he could be that monster…"

Damon scoffed getting up to put distance between them, "and that's not even the half of it…" he thought wryly of what he'd had to put up with him during that time.

"Then tell me…" Elena urged. Damon turned to face her while wondering if he should tell her about that dark period in time, but knowing that she may not leave the subject alone with the fact that he liked the idea of tainting his brothers sainthood view in Elena's eyes, he began sighing from the memories pushing themselves forward from where he had tried to keep them buried for such a long time.

"Back during that time…" he breathed, "Stefan had reveled on the dark part of being a vampire…"

/

Alaric, Stefan and Rose were having a nice conversation at the Grill, when none other but the source of their worrying himself came strolling through the door… with Jenna by his side…

Things between Ric and Jenna had been a little tense since she had questioned him about Isobel, his ex-wife, only to be shot down at the subject, Ric asking her to leave it alone. Huge Gilbert trait that stubbornness that ran deep and his lack of talking made for them fighting and be barely speaking at the moment.

Elijah waltzed in already seeing through the young vampire couple that they had something up their sleeves… the invitation came out a little more than eager and he began to wonder how stupid enough they'd be to try and take him on knowing… that he couldn't die.

"Dinner…" Elijah grinned, "I'd be delighted…"

/

While Rose was out 'preparing' for the human Dinner Party that they'd so happily decided to host. Stefan decided that it was time to visit back with and old bitch of a girlfriend of his. He'd brought her blood, clothes, and some entertainment materials as bargain. Perhaps his show of caring would persuade her to want to divulge information about what he'd planned to do… Rose was sure on board but he needed to make sure that this would actually work.

Katherine finally took the blood he'd brought her desperately into her system up until the last drop. She looked up then to find the source of her new found survival. To her shock, it was Stefan.

"You know Katherine…" he paused, "Life would be much easier if you decided to change…"

"Why, so I can get me killed…?" she huffed standing to reach for clean clothes, "no thanks…"

"Did you know John's back in town…?" he inquired.

Katherine froze for about a second before she continued changing. She'd sent a clear message to Isobel and if she had sent John to help, then that bastard hadn't even made his presence known at the tomb. They'd pay for that, the both of them… Katherine thought wryly. This was exactly the reason that she did everything on her own and for her own good.

"What do you want Stefan…?" Katherine questioned wondering.

"Just information…" Stefan paced, "what do you know of how to kill an Original…"

"Nothing…" she smiled, "But even if I knew I wouldn't tell you…"

"I thought you wanted him dead…"

"Not while I'm still in here…" she glared, "If he dies I'll be stuck here forever…"

"So they can die then…?" he proded.

"Don't know…"

"Not even with a dagger and some white oak ash…?" he crossed his arms. He didn't even need her answer as her face filled with panic. This was it… they had finally found a way to kill an Original and they'd do just that tonight. As Stefan thanked her, she ran after him to yell not to do it… that she'd do anything to help, but there was no way that he'd ever believe a word she said.

/

Elena gazed out a window as she processed everything that Damon had told her. She knew he had no reason to lie but it was just that hard to believe that Stefan… her once innocent, caring, loving Stefan… had been that destructive vampire of a man. His salvation had been Alexia, or Lexi, which was what he called her. She'd appeared into their lives like God sent because had she not happened… who knows where Stefan would be. Elena analyzed the fact that Damon had mentioned that she had offered him help as well, but all he wanted to do was leave his brother, the memories, and everything behind.

/

The night was swiftly developing and dinner was all ready prepped for the evening that Stefan and Rose had planned. Ric was less than thrilled about the idea especially with Jenna in the house. The only reason he'd in the end agreed was because Rose promised to stay by her side should something go wrong.

/

Bonnie knew that there was much more about her power that she didn't know and that she needed to learn. The way to learn and arrive to such perfection would be to practice. She'd been excited that Jeremy had offered to help until she'd walked in to see that he had candlelight set up around the house and had arranged the living for a date…

She knew she liked him… but being that he was Elena's younger brother, she knew there was no way that she'd just say yes to him unless she spoke to her best friend first.

/

Arriving to the Salvatore Mansion, Elijah smirked at the antics of such immature vampires. He knew that in all their stupidity they still thought that they could do something tonight, so he made sure to warn Stefan to back off. He hoped that was enough but deep down he knew he probably wouldn't.

So on with the evening they went as he waited for things to unravel…

/

Damon had his legs propped up on the center table holding a glass of scotch tapping his fingers on the glass lightly as Elena continued to obsess over the journals. The annoying noise finally got to Elena so she grabbed his hand to make it stop.

"What…?" he said.

"Stop! You're driving me crazy…" Elena said in frustration.

"I am…?" he bit out, "When are you going to put those down…?"

"When I'm done…" she retorted.

Damon huffed getting up; he was half way up the stairs when he heard her say that Jonathan had researched the Originals. Now that could be of some help, so he flashed back to her to see… Elena held out the journal out to him as they read that an Original could be killed with a dagger and white ash oak from an ancient tree.

Damon looked away for a moment as he remembered John giving him such a dagger and ash… so maybe he hadn't been lying. Suddenly, Elena broke his thoughts as she told him that as long as the kill would be done by a human and not a vampire then all should be well because then the Original vampire, for all intents and purposes, would be dead.

For some reason that struck a chord in Damon… Stefan had said this morning that he and Rose would be going after Elijah, but he wouldn't do it with the dagger, would he? He wondered. His brother wasn't that clever… but what if he…?

He flashed to his phone to find out what their plan was… this morning he'd been so enwrapped in Elena that he hadn't listened to a word he'd said. He hoped that he wasn't too late and that Stefan hadn't decided to try the dagger out without them knowing that much about it. John had proven trustworthy up until this little fact.

/

Rose was keeping the other guests entertained so Stefan could take care of Elijah when Ric strolled in announcing dessert time. Stefan had had a fleeting thought of wanting to snap his neck for ruining his perfect chance, but when the elder vampire disappeared… writing a note like when one was in high school, what he read from Ric's writing shocked him.

He could have died tonight and he didn't even know it.

They all decided to sit back in the dining room to resume pleasantries and he realized the there was no taking care of Elijah, at least, tonight. Or at least that's what he'd thought before Alaric decided to drive that same dagger through the Original's heart.

/

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Elena accused, "I thought we said no more lies…"

"I didn't lie Elena…" Damon returned, "I had no idea my brother was going to try and kill him…"

"He's going to think that I betrayed him, that WE betrayed him…" Elena said pacing about the living room.

"I didn't…" Damon gave her his back, "you know what… fine! Blame me… I told Stefan to do this and I even plotted getting us out of town so you wouldn't be present…"

Elena heard the hurt tone of his voice and she knew that he hadn't been lying. So okay, maybe she still tended to expect the worst from him but it wasn't on purpose. And even with that, she had felt it inside herself that he wouldn't have kept this from her if he HAD actually planned this with his brother.

She approached to hug his back… placing her face against it as she whispered… "I believe you… I just…"

"Worry I won't include you…" he accused dryly.

"Yes…" she turned him around to face her; "I'm sorry okay…" she smiled tentatively.

Damon kept his face in the mask of emotionlessness but he knew it would quickly dissipate if she kept on staring at him with those huge doe eyes of hers. She took his unmoving lips with hers… coaxing them to let her in, but he was refusing.

Elena sighed pulling back slightly, whispering on his lips, "It's you and me, okay… I really believe that…" she paused, "we'll come out of this together… now will you just forgive me…?" when she waited for what felt like an eternity and to no response she let go of holding him in an embrace and began to walk away.

He flashed to block her leaving… "You suck for not believing me, you know that…?"

"I know…" she smiled in a pout.

"Good…" he told her, "Now I'll take that kiss but I'm expecting a little more than that…" he waggled his eyebrows making her smack him.

She sighed… "At least we know that as long as the dagger stays in place he will really remain dead…"

"What?" Damon yelled. His brother had text him back that Alaric had killed Elijah but he was pretty damn sure that they would not know this little detail. He ran to his phone.

/

So too late… Damon had called Stefan. He and Rose had ran to the dungeon into which they'd tossed him and of course, he was gone. They knew he'd go after Elena after what he had said earlier. It was better for them to head to the lake house and back Damon up. He sure as hell would need it as they had now pissed off an Original.

Damon reached for Elena the moment that he heard him step into the property. Elijah was already here… he'd made quick work of voicing his threats which only made Elena have to confront him and try to renegotiate. Something that she knew he would not agree to but it would be worth a try…

As Elena made the stab wound to her abdomen… she began to think about how much this had been a bad idea seeing as it _hurt_ like hell. She didn't even know how she'd formed the thoughts to beg Elijah to reconsider.

The last things she remembered was stabbing Elijah in the heart as the darkness from her pain dragged her down. No sooner had she almost hit the ground had Damon caught her holding his wrist against her lips. She drank… willingly… she expect it to taste gross and yet… it filled her with a warmth that she'd never felt before. For starters… it was sweet and then there was this underlying need filled with passion and love…

She wasn't sure how it became clear to her but she quickly understood that what she was feeling were Damon's feelings for her. There was regret, jealousy, concern, passion, and a love so intense she felt her veins burn. The feeling had been so strong it had almost taken her into emotional ecstasy or perhaps arousal... She wasn't too sure…

/

After such a tense night with the Elijah fiasco, Rose, Stefan, Elena, and Damon gathered in the parlor enjoying the dessert left behind by Jenna from the dinner party. There weren't many things that Jenna knew how to make, but this Lemon Bunt Cake had always been her favorite. It was an old family recipe that was practically a requirement to know how to make if you were a Gilbert woman.

They were chitchatting and laughing when they heard the stairs creak under someone's weight… turning around to see Katherine there. In one of Elena's outfits no less. The moment Damon and Stefan spotted her was the moment they had her pinned to the wall.

"How did you get out…?" They both growled at the same time, which would had been funny had they not Katherine to worry about.

Anger flared from under her lashes as she tossed both ex-lovers aside… "Don't ever… try that… again…" she warned, "I told you I wanted to help…" she directed at Stefan. Rose and Elena got up from where they were sitting to gape at the doppelganger. Could this night really get any worse?


	16. The House Guest

_**Hello my wonderful readers... So I'm kind of bummed you guys don't review more but what can I do. Know that I'll respond :) Perhaps that will inspire you to. The ones that already do... you guys are the best!*!*! Okay... now in regards to this chapter, I love the way it came out. Hope you do too. I have given up on trying to keep the chapters short... I'm just going to give in to what the muse wants. Which is more for YOU if catch my drift.**_

_**Okay... enough of me, now read and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter – 16 The House Guest

As Damon and Stefan were getting off the floor, Rose had rushed to be the one to pin Katherine to the wall…

"Katerina Petrova…" she said in warning, "touch them again and you won't be this lucky again…" Rose squeezed her neck until Katherine yelped…

"Ah… I'm, here… to help…" she strained, "honest…"

Rose let her go shoving her backwards as she reminded her, "Don't forget I'm older and therefore stronger…"

Ego thoroughly hurt Katherine just made a face as she rubbed her neck, "I know you don't want to believe me but I really do want to help…" she adjusted her shirt slightly, "you guys aren't the only ones that want Klaus dead…"

Rose glared as Stefan made it by her side taking her hand. Damon strode to Elena standing in front of her, asking with his eyes what she thought of this… if she said 'no' then no it was. Katherine was the last person that Elena wanted in any of their lives but… if she was sticking around it was probably better if they had her near to watch her, then far and not know what she was up to.

After all… didn't the saying go something like keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

Damon noticed Elena purse her lips in reluctance and he knew they were probably both thinking the same thing. Allow her to stay and see when her claws come out…

"Seeing as I'm staying…" Katherine assumed, "which bedroom shall I take…?"

Damon spun around to face her then, "Seeing as you're technically not welcomed… take your pick…"

Katherine gave a half pout as she said, "Fine… I'm going to do some shopping seeing as this…" she grabbed at her clothes, "is not at all my style…" she stepped closer to the door, saying before leaving, "see you soon team…"

It wasn't a secret that they all felt pretty on edge that Katherine would be staying for obvious reasons. Elena was worried that perhaps Damon hadn't stopped loving her… Damon was wondering what she was plotting because the concept of caring wasn't in her system. Stefan felt irritated and a tiny bit confused emotionally as Rose's mind swirled with uncertainty of losing the man she'd currently fallen for.

/

Caroline was walking through the school halls when her cell phone went off… she excitedly picked it out from her bag knowing the message had to be from Tyler. He had kept his promise… he would call at least twice a day, mid day and always at night, and throughout the day he would text her, the first one every morning to wish her a good day…

[Morning beautiful… I miss you : ) Hope you have a great day…] she grinned, and just when she was going to put it away she got another…

[Do you think you could check on my mom…? I've been a bit worried…]

She hit the reply button then telling him that she missed him too and that she would pass by her house later after school. Suddenly, she had been so focused on her phone that she ran straight into someone's chest…

"Sorry…" Matt steadied her as he bent down to reach for her fallen phone…

"Thanks…" Caroline told him. They hadn't spoken since he had gone off on her, clearly within his right of course, but she didn't want this thing between them. Couldn't they be friends?

"Hey…" he asked, "has Tyler contact you at all…?"

"Uh… no, why…?" she lied.

"Just worried that he took off like that… just thought you may have heard something…"

"Oh…" she shrugged…

"You know…" Matt began, "there's a live band playing tonight… maybe you should come by…"

"Maybe…" she grinned, "that sounds like fun…"

"Yeah well… the Grill is lacking some business so they're trying to attract some in… not that… that's the only reason…" he began to explain. At this point he didn't even know what he wanted. Did he want to fight for her love or not?

"No, I get it…" Caroline smiled, "I'll try to make it with the girls…"

"Great…"

"Great…" and they went on their way.

/

Next morning Stefan was in the kitchen mixing a glass of animal blood with human blood… it had been Rose's idea to perhaps change the regimen to something more simple then to trying to start straight off for human blood… they both had seen how that had ended up the last time, and he didn't need to guilt over someone's death again. Hearing steps approach he noticed Elena walking in…

He smiled, "Ready for school…?" he sometimes wondered why he still bothered going back, but he found that even with not being with Elena he liked being back for some kind of human normalcy.

"Yes…" she smiled a bit too seductively, "Why… you want to give me a ride…?"

She seemed to come up too close to him then when Rose stood by the entrance… "Already with the mind tricks Katherine…?"

Katherine glowered, "I was doing so well until you showed up…" she sighed going to the fridge to pull out a blood bag and swiftly sucking it dry, "You suck…" she directed at Rose before she left.

Rose hadn't moved as she stood there arms crossed staring at Stefan… he should have picked up on the odd mood and yet he still could not pick them apart. And what was worse… when she had pretty much hit on him… he had liked it… and unfortunately Rose had noticed.

"Rose, I…" Stefan started…

"Its fine…" she cut him off, "I'm going to… take a walk…"

"You want some company…" he quickly began to follow, but she turned around to stop him…

"No… You have school…" she grabbed her jacket, "I'll see you later…"

/

Katherine found it terribly amusing that she could still mess with the brothers, perhaps she could get one of them back even IF they were taken. She noticed Elena's bag on the floor which made her grin as she picked it up…

"I'm ready…" she said innocently, "You ready to go?" she asked a waiting Damon as he was by the door tossing his keys up in the air playfully as he waited for Elena.

Katherine pulled the backpack tighter on her shoulder as she set her other hand to reach for Damon's cheek… it hadn't even made contact with his skin before he'd grabbed her hand… twisted it to her back while whispering close to her ear…

"You're _not_ her…" he said through gritted teeth, "keep it up and I might just have to kill you myself…"

Damon pushed her aside noticing Elena made her way down the stairs taking in the scene in front of her…

"What's going on…?" Elena asked taken.

"Nothing…" Damon glared at Katherine; then his face softened when his eyes landed on his girl, "Ready to go…?"

"Yeah…" she made a face of confusion grabbing her bag off the floor and heading for the door. The moment they were in the car and on their way, she quickly asked…

"What happened back there…?"

"Oh… just Katherine being Katherine…" Damon said sarcastically.

"Maybe this was a really bad idea… I mean, how sane am I to be okay with your EX staying in the same house as my boyfriend…"

"Is that jealousy I detect…?" he smirked playfully at her.

Elena smacked him, "Shut up!" she paused, "and what if I am… you were in love with her for like more than a hundred years… can you blame me?"

He had the biggest grin plastered on his face, but when he noticed that she was being serious… he reached for her hand kissing the back of it as he pulled up to the school. As he let the engine die, he took hold of her chin with his other hand to have her look at him…

"You have _nothing_… to worry about, Elena…" he assured her.

"Uh huh…" she said rolling her eyes.

Damon chuckled slightly then… while pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back… as he made sure his eyes bored into hers, he said…

"There's no comparison Elena…" he placed another kiss to her lips, "what I felt for her was not love… _you_ know that. There's Katherine, the psychotic bitch whose obsession ruined my life, and then there's _you_…" he gave her a genuine smile, "the woman I love unconditionally and had become my only reason for living…"

Elena smiled cupping his face to pull him in for a more than PG-13 kind of a kiss… their lips collided passionately with each other… tongues thrusting into each other's mouths as they explored like there was no tomorrow…

Damon growled with building need and Elena hummed with erupting craving…

"_Mmm_… I have school…" she whispered between kisses…

"So skip it…" he nibbled on her bottom lip just the way he knew she liked it.

"You're bad influence…" she gasped as his hands began to roam.

When his hands made it to her zipper, she stopped him… "Later…" she promised with a husky tone.

Damon's lip stuck out as he pretended to pout… "_Ughm_…" Elena groaned… God, it was insane how much this man drove her wild. It was truly unfair… and with that thought in mind, she stepped out of the Camaro with her bag in hand. He opened his door, meeting her on the other side… pulling her into a hug by the waist making her groan from the evident need in his pants…

"Maybe we can spend the night at your place tonight…" Damon asked in a husky tone.

"_God, I want…_" Elena said putting a little space between their bodies before she changed her mind, "But I told Bonnie and Caroline we'd do girls night…"

"Oh... alright…" Damon rolled his eyes, "but it'll be you missing out…"

Elena glared teasingly as she pecked him once more, "I could be just as mean you know…" she said beginning to walk away, "I'm not the only one left _wanting_…" she stressed.

"Thanks for the reminder…" he narrowed his eyes back as he watched her walk away… swinging her hips purposely.

/

Rose was in the cellar trying to burn Elijah into ashes and unsuccessfully doing so. It was that smell of burnt flesh that had attracted Katherine into finding out what it was.

"You can't kill him you know… he's indestructible…" Katherine enlightened.

"_Really_…" Rose said looking angrily at her, "what gave you that impression…?" her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Well… since you're trying I thought…" she tried to explain.

"What are you still doing here…?" Rose interrupted, "You've never cared for anyone but yourself…" Rose sighed, "You know what… it doesn't even matter. Just know that I'll be watching you… and if you so much as mess with Stefan… _you're_ done…"

Katherine knew that wasn't an empty threat… so with as much dignity as she could have in front of this vampire, she just walked away.

/

Elena found it a hard time accomplishing to have a normal life… first there was the whole 'Bonnie has no magic'… then Ric asking her to make a decision in regards to telling Jenna because he does not want to lie to her anymore, and then there's the 'Right… an Original still is going to want her dead' I mean seriously… she didn't know how she wasn't in a padded room trying to just hideaway or something…

She sighed heavily… at least Bonnie and Stefan were going to talk to the Martins, see if they could get them on their side and Damon was going to look through the journals for the witches burial ground. She was trying to ignore that Katherine would be there… with Damon… she huffed. I trust him… she recited. She needed to go meet Caroline for their girl's night tonight and try to enjoy some non-supernatural fun.

/

Elena took a sip of her tea as her two friends and her aunt discussed why _people_ would hide something from the person they cared about. Jenna couldn't comprehend why Ric wouldn't just tell her the truth, and on the flip side… Caroline was trying to tell her that perhaps there was a good reason since she had kept her secret from Matt. It was why her relationship with Tyler worked… he already knew the truth.

/

After failing miserably on trying to get Damon and Stefan to share their plan and knowledge with her… she decided to take a walk through the mansion not really knowing why. By the time she stopped… she realized that she was at the cellar where Elijah laid…

Damon grinned inwardly the moment he spotted in the journal where all the witches had been murdered. This was what they had been looking for though they still had no idea how it was all going to work. They knew Elijah had been looking for the sight, and after Stefan's meeting with the Martins… they had discovered that he thought that if a witch could channel that much power… then that's all they would need to kill an Original.

"Find anything…?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded yes, but then out loud he said, "Nope…" then handed over the journal as his brother read for himself. Huge grin on his face as he gave it back…

"Oh that's too bad…" Stefan answered…

"Yeah…" he answered back as he stood… now he needed to keep it in a safe place while they figured out the rest of their building plan.

Stefan watched Damon go as he glanced at the time… Rose had taken off since early morning when he went to school and she still wasn't back. It was starting to worry him…

Katherine was caressing Elijah's face lovingly as he rested there mummified… he had always been nice to her. Many times she had thought that perhaps he had felt something for her… but the moment she realized that he was willing to help his brother kill her, it had broken her heart. She had tried not to care for anyone since… and then Stefan and Damon had come into her life…

Too enraptured going down memory lane, she almost didn't notice the knife being pulled from Elijah's chest. She freaked at the sight of it moving… held it in place as she called for Damon's help.

Damon heard her call his name and despite the fact that he didn't care for her… he wondered why she would call for help. So he rushed to her side… to say that he was surprised to have found her stabbed and falling, was a huge understatement.

/

Walking into the Grill to find a live band had been the most normal fun that Elena had had in a while… things had been going well up until Alaric showed up and her aunt disappeared for a drink and then Matt… had approached Caroline to want to talk.

It had taken Matt going on stage to profess his feelings for the blonde for Ric to realize that he couldn't leave this up for Elena to decide anymore. He was in love with Jenna… he hadn't felt like that since his ex-wife Isobel so if the woman he loved wanted the truth, then he would tell her just that.

Alaric grabbed his beer from the bar, to his surprise a very mood fitting song began playing then, and just went straight into kissing her.

Jenna slightly bussed and still obviously in love with him responded, but when her brain caught up… she pulled back, looking fiercely at him…

"You don't get to do that Ric…" Jenna told him, "I know you're lying to me and I'm not okay with that…"

Ric smiled sincerely then while stepping closer to cup her face his whispered, "You're right… and I'm ready to tell you anything you want to know…"

/

Elena couldn't believe that she had actually walked in on her aunt and her teacher making out in the bathroom. She grinned; at least they had somehow fixed their problems… now she was just trying to process how her best friend had just informed her that she was very much into her brother which was a little weird, but if they were happy… what could she really say.

She had spun around to look for Caroline when Damon showed up… and the look on his face clearly said bad news.

"I gotta get you out of here…" he said quickly while pulling her away.

In the back… Stefan was waiting for them with Katherine as they began to tell her their plan… she hated it the moment she heard it, but she knew she had no other choice. She rapidly handed her necklace over and watched Damon and Katherine walk out the door as Stefan took her away to safety.

Katherine had to admit that it had felt nice to feel like someone cared for her the way Damon was pretending to be concern for her like she was Elena. Things unraveled fairly hastily… Caroline had tried to stall Dr. Martin, Bonnie and Jeremy seemed to be gone, Matt unfortunately didn't seem to have run with luck as he bled on the floor, and she had noticed Alaric and Jenna slip out. Snapping her out of her thoughts was when Damon pulled her to make their fake escape…

/

Katherine opened the front door to Elena's house when Jeremy and Bonnie approached…

"What's going on…?" Bonnie questioned.

"Have you checked the house…?" Katherine asked.

"How long have you guys been here?" Damon asked as he watched his girlfriend's doppelganger go up the stairs.

"Not long, why?" Jeremy asked as they began to follow Katherine up the stairs.

Everything seemed to have flashed before her eyes like a bad horror movie and Bonnie just wanted to cry. Dr. Martin was dead… he had given the scare of her life when he had reached for her and he now layed on the floor dead like his son. It wasn't fair that they were dragged into it all… it wasn't their daughters fault, or Luka's, or Dr. Martins… it had only led them up to their death with the exception of one. And that was assuming Greta wasn't dead.

/

"How did you convince her to do this…?" Elena asked Stefan.

"We didn't…" he said crossing his arms, "It was her idea…"

"Well that can't be good…" she voiced when she heard Damon and Katherine join them downstairs.

"Here you go…" Katherine announced handing over the necklace.

Elena took it back abruptly as she stared at Damon, "She's gotta go before Jenna comes home…"

"A thanks might be nice, since I just saved your life…" Katherine glowered.

"I don't trust your good intentions so I'm not going to pretend that what you did for me was out of the goodness of your heart…"

"I'm not a threat to you Elena…" Katherine spat getting closer, making Stefan step closer and Damon grab the vampire's arm warningly, "We all want Klaus dead and for that… we kind of need you to stay alive. So you don't have to worry about me… if you don't want to believe in me, at least believe that…" with that she pulled her arm out of Damon's grasp and headed towards the back kitchen door to leave.

/

The moment Ric had told her that he would tell her everything that she wanted to know… Jenna hadn't been able to stop kissing him already very grateful that he was willing to open up. After… the crazy night that they had gone through at the Grill, he had offered to drive her home but it was when she had decided that there was no time like the present to start talking.

He had warned her that she wasn't going to believe him and she had assured him that he was going to be wrong, but after hearing what he had to say… all she kept thinking was that there was something seriously wrong with him for telling her such lies or with her because she felt like she believed him.

Which is why, they were currently driving to 'the boarding house'… because Alaric had told her it would be easier to digest perhaps if she saw it for herself. In the meantime she tried to mull it over… he'd said…

_Isobel is technically dead because she's a vampire… that all the disappearances that had occurred in Mystic Falls ruled animal attacks had been because of vampires instead. That all the founding families are aware and have passed journals down their lines to keep them protected. He had also mentioned that witches and werewolves existed and that they lived among them here in town._

Jenna had asked for specifics but Alaric had told her that he would only share the information that was for him to tell her. He had told her that the rest were other people's secrets and that he wasn't in liberty of telling.

As they pulled up to the boarding house, Jenna began to wonder what he expected her to find there…

/

Damon was sprawled out on the couch reading over some more journals with a peacefully Elena sleeping on him when he heard a car pull up. Stefan flashed from his bedroom to give him a look of 'who the hell can it be?' making Damon gesture him to intercept the sound of the door because he didn't want to disturb the lovely girl sleeping on his chest.

Katherine strutted down the stairs to find out who was coming when Alaric and Jenna walked into the parlor…

"Elena…" Jenna smiled nervously at who she thought was her niece standing by the fire.

Damon had thrown his head back to stare at Ric with an 'I'm going to kill you for this' look, which was when Elena lifted her head from Damon's chest to call out sleepily to her aunt…

"Aunt Jenna…?"

To which Jenna instantly paled… she gazed at who she thought was her niece give her a wicked smile and a look alike to her niece from on top of Damon… look confused by her presence.

Stefan had shrugged at the sight of Damon's face of disapproval and Ric just stepped closer to Jenna's side. He hadn't expected for Katherine to show… that surely hadn't been on the list of things he wanted her to know about first.

A second later… Jenna would have hit the floor would Ric had not caught her.

/

Elena had jumped at the sight of her aunt fainting while looking utterly shocked between Ric, Damon, and Katherine. Damon began arguing with both Alaric and Stefan… Alaric for the stupidity to have brought Jenna here without warning and Stefan for having allowed them in, in the first place. Katherine had gotten bored watching them argue, deciding to head to the kitchen for a snack…

There was still arguing going on when Elena hovered over her aunt as she finally regained consciousness and a familiar voice… broke through the bickering…

"Where's Elena…?" Isobel called… Making them all halt as they gawked at her.


	17. Know Thy Enemy

_**Sorry guys :( Lost track of time and noticed I missed my own deadline *gasp* I know... bad me! Now though... the chapter is extra long and extra awesome, if I do say so myself, so please read... review... and enjoy!**_

_**Tons of love from this writer for those of you who take the time to read and share your thoughts :) xoxo**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Know Thy Enemy

Damon glared in amazement at the woman who was mother of Elena, who _he_ had turned into what she was. It was like he was being punished for being as evil as he had been with all that was currently going on.

"You're kidding me right…?" Damon finally decided to speak up approaching Isobel, "Do you really think that it was a very bright idea for you to just show up here unannounced…?"

Isobel walked in deeper into the house, "Are you telling me that if I had called… you would have invited me over…?"

"Of course not!" he returned.

"Exactly…" she returned noticing Jenna being cradled into a hug by Elena, "What is _she_ doing here…?" she questioned in a jealous fit as she let her eyes darken and her fangs elongate as she attempted to rush against Jenna…

Luckily Alaric stepped in front Jenna before she could touch her even in her vampire speed as Damon got there also in time to hold her about an inch away from Ric's face.

"_I __**am**__ your wife_…" she growled at him.

"Were…" Ric told her expressing it to be past tense, "You need to leave…"

"I'm not going to…" Isobel began to argue but Damon was already pulling her back and dragging her towards the door…

"It's not a question…" Damon told her as she tried to get out of his grasp unsuccessfully yelling that she had information about Klaus but they ignored her anyway.

As he finished pushing her through the door, Damon whispered at her, "You're _lucky_ you're the mother of the woman I love or I would have killed you on sight the moment you appeared…" he threatened, "I wouldn't try this again Isobel…" and with that he slammed the door in her face.

Jenna pulled away from Elena and Ric then… pacing about the living room as her mind reeled with information… "So that was…?"

"My ex-wife… Isobel…" Alaric filled in…

"Who's also…?" she questioned looking at Elena while running a hand through her hair.

"A vampire and my birth mother…" Elena said regretfully.

Jenna nodded as tears pooled in her eyes… how was this even possible? She remembered when Miranda use to tell her stories about the supernatural and had thought it all to be in entertainment, but everything she'd said… _now_ made sense. Her boyfriend's wife had just tried to hurt her and there had been no explaining how her face had shifted with the speed that she and Damon had moved at.

DAMON! She gasped… Oh God, was her niece involved with a vampire? What did that mean for Stefan… was _he_? God! And then there had been… had she imagined her niece's twin or…?

"I need a drink…" she voiced out loud.

"Coming right up…" Damon voiced throwing a grin her way that she returned reluctantly.

"We understand what you might be feeling…" Stefan tried to comfort her but she looked up raising her hand saying…

"Don't…"

"Aunt Jenna…" Elena approached her sitting by her side, "I know that this is a lot to take in but…"

"Not now Elena…" she cut her off… "I need sometime to process this…"

Ric had made and attempt to approach his girlfriend but he'd seen the death stare that she'd threw his way to make him stay were he was. This had been part of the reason he hadn't wanted to tell her anything, but at least a weight had been lifted because there were no more lies between them anymore.

Elena stepped away from her aunt with her feelings hurt, though she understood. She still remembered what a basket case of emotions she had been when she'd found out. She couldn't expect her aunt to just be okay with it in a second.

Katherine had kept herself hidden the moment she saw Isobel show up. This could possibly bring her a new alliance being that the Salvatore's weren't sharing anything with her. She needed to have a Plan B and Isobel could very well become new leverage.

/

Stefan had left the family downstairs shaking his head at all the drama that they had dragged themselves into. Too many people were beginning to find out and he couldn't help but fear, at least just a little, that the more people knew, the more a massacre would be plotted against them like it had happened back in 1864.

He'd just opened the door to his bedroom when he noticed Rose was packing all of her clothes into a bag.

"What's going on…?" Stefan questioned frowning.

"I'm leaving Stefan, what does it look like I'm doing…?"

"Why…?" he rushed at her to stop her movements since she wasn't even looking at him, to face him.

"Because…" she said moving away from him…

"Because what…?" he grabbed her by the hand while cupping her cheek with his other, "Is this about what happened with Katherine, because I can tell you…"

"_What_ Stefan…?" she said on the verge of tears, "that you _don't_ love her…? Please don't take me as _stupid_ and try to lie to my face…"

He didn't know what to say… yes he still loved her, but it wasn't like he was still IN loved with her… that was gone.

When he didn't answer she moved away to continued to pack her stuff… "I don't fit in here anyway…" she sniffled as her tears ran downs her cheeks, "I can tell that your friends stare at me like a stranger and your brother just welcomes me because I've helped and kept you away from his girl…"

"That's not true…" Stefan said trying to find a way to convince her not to go. He knew the reason he hadn't flown off the handle was because SHE kept him grounded and happy.

Rose turned around to face him then challenging, "I feel like I'm on my own here and if that's the case I can do that elsewhere…" she picked up her bag then walking to the door in resignation, "Give me a reason to stay…"

Stefan flashed to her cupping her face in both of his hands while whispering, "Stay because I want you to…" he smiled pleadingly, "_I need you_…" he said pulling her face for a kiss that she wasn't able to resist.

Lips sensually gliding over each other emotionally making her resolve waiver until she pulled back, shaking her head… "You don't understand…" she paused, "I am _in_ _love_ with _you_… and you… are not…"

"Give me a chance to change that…" he begged pressing his forehead to hers, "What I feel for you I haven't felt since… well…" Rose frowned, "but I'm not in love with her. _She_ will always mean something to me because she was my first love, but you and I…"

His green eyes filled with affection and sincerity and Rose knew she wasn't walking out that door. So… she took a shaky breath and nodded… "Okay…"

"Okay…" Stefan grinned like a child on a Christmas morning… "And to prove to you that I'm committed and that my friends DO like you…" he pulled out a ring from his pocket and reached for her hand sliding it on to her finger.

Rose looked at it intently… A Lapis Lazuli Stone in the shape of a Trillian, fancy word for a bulky rounded triangle, that was on her finger… on a silver band designed in that old-fashioned jewelry of her time.

"No more hiding from the sun…" he smirked.

Rose's eyes lit up then dropping her bag… while jumping to wrap her legs around him to show him just how appreciative she was of his gift, the commitment it meant, and the proof that she mattered to at least one friend in his group.

/

The next day in the morning Elena had woken up to call John and tell him about Jenna. He'd been surprised that Alaric had had the balls to tell her the truth but at least he knew what to expect now that she had told him that she was on her way home.

Alaric had tried to accompany her but she had said that she just wanted a little space. There were other things in her life that needed to be taken care of and Ric knew that he just couldn't expect her world to stop because of what she now knew.

/

Stefan was woken up by the annoying loud ring of his phone that he finally decided to reach over and answer…

"Hello?" Stefan asked, "Caroline?" he listened intently before answering…

"How could you let this happen…?" he almost yelled as she went on…

He sighed, "Okay… calm down… We just, have to find him, compel him if necessary, he hasn't been drinking vervain has he?" he waited for a response.

"Alright… well let's get looking; Rose and I will meet you at the Lockwood's later unless we find him before then." He heard her said goodbye and he replied… "Great, Bye…"

"What's going on…?" Rose said sleepily pushing her naked body half onto his under the covers…

"Matt… a friend; he knows about Caroline… we have to find him before he outs her and all of us to the town's people…" he told her rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Rose groaned, "Umm… I guess we better get ready to go right…?"

He kissed her while then answering, "Yeah…"

It would be an interesting outing being that she'd be able to walk out into the sun with him, which she was immensely looking forward to after centuries of darkness.

/

Damon and Elena were about to open the door to her house when John beat them to it stepping out into the porch.

"I have to tell you something…" he said quickly.

"Okay…" Elena said wearily.

"What did you do John…?" Damon glared already assuming the worst.

"I think there might be someone that can help us protect Elena but you have to give her a shot…"

"Isobel…" Elena and Damon both voiced.

John noticed that they were both about to argue with him so he quickly added, "JUST… let's hear her out… Please…?" he said to Elena.

Elena stared up at her father and she knew trust worked both ways… and that she needed to give a little, "Fine…" she voiced as they began to follow him inside, Damon already on full alert.

The three of then had strutted into the kitchen to find an innocent looking Isobel waiting. She had quickly delved into telling them thanks for hearing her out as she began to tell them what she knew and how she could help.

/

Bonnie and Jeremy stepped inside the Martin's apartment to collect all the Grimoires that the warlocks had left behind. Dr. Martin, when giving Bonnie back her magic, had also given her the knowledge of the plan that they had constructed with Elijah before things had gone bad. She knew how much work it had taken them to hold onto so much relative history and she wanted to make sure that it was protected.

Rose and Stefan began to wrap Luka's body in a blanket to give him a proper burial somewhere outside of Mystic Falls.

"Is this everything…?" Jeremy had asked taken by the amount of books.

"Yes…" Bonnie answered, "We have to take all of them…"

"Okay…" Stefan said tossing the body over his shoulder, "Why don't I get him into the car while Rose helps you guys put everything together…"

"Sounds great thanks…" Bonnie voiced as Rose smiled warmly at her and proceeded to help.

"Thank you for the ring, by the way…" Rose told Bonnie.

"You're welcome…" Bonnie smiled, "I trust Stefan… and if he trusts you then so will I…"

"But don't make us regret it…" Jeremy tossed teasingly over his shoulder at her…

Rose giggled lightly while answering, "I won't…" and they continued to get back to work.

/

Isobel had just walked into the nicest foreclosure in town when she sensed someone behind that spurred her into attack… Surprisingly enough it had been Katherine and just when she'd begun to relax, Katherine pinned her against the opposite wall…

Getting over their little outburst, they smiled to each other as they then embraced… Not wasting any time on things without importance, they dove into conversation about the current happenings of Isobel…

Enjoying half full glasses of blood, Isobel explained her successful trip to finding someone in Klaus' trusted circle to bargain forgiveness on her behalf and what the terms of that deal would be.

"Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if you deliver the Moonstone and the doppelganger…" Isobel told her.

"I can get the moonstone…" Katherine assured with a smile.

Isobel grinned with enthusiasm as they toasted to their plan and renewed friendship under this façade of a plan that she knew she had to play.

/

Elena sat in the Salvatore living room with John and Damon as they discussed what Isobel had had to tell them…

"Do you really think that she's telling the truth…?" Elena asked her father.

"I would say yes…" John told her, "I know we may not have gone about the right way to protect you before, but we did it because we care for your life…"

"I don't believe her…" Damon said taking a seat next to Elena taking her hand, "but what I can believe is that there is the possibility that news about your existence _could_ be floating around…"

"And that's not good because anyone trying to get on Klaus' good side is going to come and look for you…"

"So then what…?" Elena asked.

"I guess I won't be leaving your side for a second…?" he half teased half was serious…

Elena tilted her head to the side… "You can't do that…" she scowled, "you can't be with me every second of every day…"

"Oh I can…" he assured her, "and I will… and even if I can't I'm sure Stefan and Rose won't mind stepping in…"

"I can protect her…" John voiced…

Damon scoffed, "Yeah sure… let's just stick with the 'this is going to be a me and my brother' kind of a job…"

John got bothered but he understood where they were coming from… "I'm gonna get going then…" he picked up his jacket, "will you be coming with us to the Lockwood's or…"

"I'll meet you there…" Elena told him as he nodded and left.

The moment John was completely gone from his property, Damon used his super speed to pick up Elena and flash them to his room as he pinned her under him on his huge bed…

"_Finally_…" he whispered hoarsely as he captured her lips in a heated kiss, "I'm in need of _one on one_ time with _my girl_…" he drawled out between kisses.

"_Damon_…" Elena tried to sound annoyed but failed miserably as she returned his kisses with equal passion as her fingers dove through his hair pulling him closer, "How could you think of _that_ in a time like _this_…?"

"_How can I not…?_" he ground his groin against her flush then… making her gasp as he wandered down her neck letting his tongue and lips caress her skin… his hands beginning to undress her while expertly touching her coaxing her body to respond.

Elena arched against his body for more as she whispered, "_You're insatiable_…"

He stopped to gaze at her lust filled eyes with a cocky grin as he asked… "_Want me to stop…?_"

"_Don't you dare stop…_" she returned as her skin sparked with electricity from the emotions this man that she loved _made her feel_. So she pushed herself up to straddle him then… working on pulling his shirt off as she raked her nails over his muscles and took his lips with hers in a more insistent fashion…

Clothes flying through the air as their gasps and pants became even more ragged… an electric love filling the atmosphere around them as they whispered back and forth to each other their I love yous… Working on finding a small piece of heaven in the midst of such a situation; _enduring love_… being the only factor making this whole situation bearable.

/

Damon and Elena had parted ways so that he could pick up Bonnie and Jeremy as they were going to the site of the witches massacre to harness some power… He hadn't liked too much that he wouldn't be by her side, but knowing that Stefan, Rose, Alaric, John, and Jenna were going to be at the luncheon… he figured nothing could go wrong if she was surrounded by family.

Katherine had very much acted out with too much interest in wanting to know where the Moonstone was, but none of them had said a word as they went on with their plan. Leaving her to think whatever she wanted…

/

Caroline walked into the Luncheon searching for Matt… still having been unsuccessful in finding him after the whole fiasco of saving his life while confessing to him that she was a vampire.

Stefan, Rose and Elena had walked into the event then… Caroline excusing herself to talk to them…

"Anything…?" Caroline asked desperate…

"Nothing…" Stefan answered, "You…?"

"No such luck…" she grabbed at her hair frustrated… "What are we going to do? What if he tells? He has no reason not to…?"

"Hey…" Rose stepped close to the blonde putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him…"

"I think I'm just going to head out and keep looking…" Caroline voiced giving Rose a friendly smile as she began to walk away…

"I'll come with you…" Rose yelled after her making her stop…

Stefan grinned as he nodded for her to go as he needed to stay here and keep an eye on Elena until Damon could get back… Rose had stepped close to Stefan pressing a kiss to his lips as Rose followed Caroline out the door.

/

Damon walked to the site the witches had been burned with Bonnie and Jeremy by his sides. He'd explained his unfortunate way of knowing about this place indicating that he'd tried to save Emily when he'd been obsessed about saving Katherine before he'd found out the truth about what she'd done.

A couple of minutes later and a very much out casted Damon from the property in question… Jeremy and Bonnie got to work as Damon left them behind so he could meet up with Elena and his brother.

It had been a scary experience what Bonnie had had to go through to get the power that she now possessed, but if that meant she had enough of it to kill Klaus… then it was all worth it.

Jeremy had driven her to her house then as the arranged the Grimoires in a safe place in her house when she heard Jeremy gasp… she didn't know how she knew but she was sure that Jeremy had just figured out that she could die killing an Original… and he sure as hell was going to have something to say about that.

/

Katherine had searched high and low, from room to room, in every crease and drawer that she could to find the Moonstone to come up empty handed. She tried to think too herself… if I was Damon… where would I put it… but was coming out pretty unsuccessful.

That was until she'd washed her hands and something… had caught her eye…

/

Alaric was on his way to pick up Jenna for the Lockwood's event when none other than his wife… came to his presence. Even though he didn't want to hear what she had to say… he'd stood there as she professed the supposed truth about her feelings for him, when next thing he knew… he was being brought down in pain to the floor.

/

Jenna had worriedly taken the stage with Elena by her side as they accepted together the donation being given to her mother's Miranda Sommers Gilbert Scholarship Fund…

At a loss for words, Elena had taken it upon herself to voice her thank you to the town's people as she gazed at her aunt be lost in thought.

Alaric hadn't shown up to pick her up and as he was missing from the crowd… with the new found knowledge of the supernatural, she began to wonder about his safety. Yes, she had needed to take some time but she had been ready to tell him that she accepted it… him… and that she wanted to make them work even through this that she had now become a part of…

It had been Stefan's face before the huge thud that came from down the hall that broke through everyone's train of thought as they all headed to see what was going on… following Stefan towards the stairs…

Elena had been among the last to join when Katherine grabbed her, covering her mouth as she dragged her away. Jenna had been about to ask Elena something assuming she was by her side… when she noticed that twin they hadn't discussed… drag her out.

She'd run their way only for them to disappear from her sight in what she had assumed had been vampire speed, and so she turned around pushing people aside as she took Stefan's arm pulling him away…

Stefan had allowed her to drag him away about to ask what was happening, when she said… "I just saw Elena's twin kidnapping her out of here… what do we do?"

"Fuck…" Stefan cursed pulling his phone out dialing, "Damon?"

"_Yeah…" he answered._

"Katherine took Elena and John's on the floor dead…" he cursed under his breath, "you need to come and deal with the council and tell them John's not going to stay dead…"

"_Elena! Stefan…" Damon growled…_

"I know…" he said apologetically, "I'll take care of it…"

_He scoffed, "Look… get Jenna to a safe spot and I'm on my way…" _

He'd hung up then and Stefan knew his brother was going to want to rip his throat out for failing in protecting her.

/

Damon had rushed into the Lockwood's explaining the Gilbert Heirloom History as he picked up his girlfriend's father tossing him over his shoulder to drop him at the Boarding House. He had other pressing needs, such as killing the bitch that had dared taken the love of his life…

He had taken a detour to wash John's blood out of his hands and outfit when he noticed… the Moonstone gone. He had a fit for about a second before he searched through his phone for the nicest foreclosure ready to cause some real damage.

A half hour later, Damon, Stefan and Rose had walked into a foreclosed house inspecting it in vampire speed for Elena's presence to come up empty handed. Seeing Damon on the verge of snapping… Rose and Stefan just followed him back out to the car in search of any clue as to where she might have been taken.

/

Elena had woken up in an SUV while listening to Isobel betray Katherine while apparently having stolen the Moonstone… as she explained to her that she was doing only what she'd been told to do and that Klaus… only wanted her and the rock. Elena had gotten up to look around at where she was as Isobel had hung up.

She wanted to believe that her birth mother didn't care but at the moment… she was showing to actually care and she couldn't just ignore that.

They had driven into Grove Hill Cemetery when they'd pull up to a weird location and Elena wondered if her own mother would be turning her in to Klaus. She'd stepped out of the truck following her in silence when she'd stopped at a grave…

"My parents… your grandparents," Isobel explained, "Come here weekly… they started doing this when it became clear that no body would be found…"

Elena had almost ignored the words out of her mouth until she heard her say that she had wished of the day that she could have met her daughter. She explained that unfortunately she had only gotten to see the bad parts, but that she hadn't always been like that…

Isobel's phone had rung then to get informed that Katherine had been captured as the Moonstone was now in his possession as she was told to let the doppelganger go. A wave of relief had passed through her face as she was being told that she was done… even as she knew inside her, what that would mean.

Before Elena knew what was happening… her mother was apologizing… tearing her necklace from her chest as her skin began to burn…

"What! NO…." Elena yelled panicked taking off her jacket to cover her mother's exposed skin… tucking her under the fabric while pulling her under a tree. She'd run back to grab her necklace to put on her carefully… as she looked to her vampire mother lay there dead, her burns slowly fading but not regaining consciousness.

/

Matt had shown up to accuse Sheriff Forbes about Vicki at the Lockwood's Luncheon only to anger the Sheriff to put him in his place to calm down. After forming a plan… he had sat in the Forbes' residence, waiting for Caroline to make her appearance so that he could ask her what they both wanted to know. It hadn't been long for Caroline to end up at her house to find Matt waiting for her there… relief coursing through her body as she walked in and tried to make things better.

Even though she'd kept her relationship with Tyler hidden from him… she did however begin to share with him what had happened since she'd turned. They had been great friends once and perhaps if he forgave her… they could move past this while keeping their friendship intact.

At least that's what she had thought until Matt had asked her to make him forget… it had hurt her feelings that he couldn't accept who she was, but in some way it just ensured her how her and Tyler were that much better together. He understood her and cared for her just the way she was… Matt, obviously didn't understand that, so with that in mind… she compelled him to forget.

Caroline had let him go unknown to her… he'd walked out directly into her mother's cop car to tell her everything that he now knew as they both grieved over the fact that, for all intents and purposes, Caroline… was dead.

/

Stefan and Rose had carried an unconscious Isobel to one of the guest rooms upstairs as Elena tried to control Damon's anger…

"You should let me kill her Elena…" Damon growled, "she kidnapped you… _she fucken kidnapped you_… now I'm supposed to play host to her after what she did?"

"She was compelled Damon…" Elena tried to reason holding on to his face, "she had no choice…"

"She _should_ die…" he fought, "a very painful death… have you any idea how worried I was?"

Elena felt her arms slump as tears filled her eyes, "You weren't there…" she said vulnerably, "She said she was sorry…"

Damon noticed her beginning to fall apart and to his dissatisfaction because he felt he knew what was coming, he couldn't help but comfort her even if he might regret giving into her later…

"She said that she had wanted to know me…" she sniffled into his chest… "I almost lost her today…" she said quietly, "I want a chance to know her… understand her…"

Damon felt himself grumble in disagreement already… but he also knew that he couldn't deny her wishes.

He sighed, "You know… you have way too big of a heart for your own good…"

"Is that an _okay fine I won't kill your mother unless you ask me to?_" she smiled up from his arms hopeful.

"NO…" he returned pulling her into a tighter embrace, "_that's an 'if she so much as makes a wrong move and hurts you in any way and she's gone- for good_ kind of a warning" he answered.

"Fair enough…" Elena smirked placing her head on his chest… as they heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs.

"I've got it…" Stefan announced waving a contract in the air…

"Great…" Damon grinned as he encircled Elena's waist, walking her to a small desk where Stefan had laid the paper work down and Rose stood by his side.

"What's this…?" Elena glanced over her shoulder asking a Damon who had his face snuggled up in there while he handed her a pen…

"The deed to our house…" Damon informed her… "Isobel had the right idea about a safe house…" he continued when she made no move to sign, "That way you get to control who comes in and out and I can have a little bit of peace of mind…"

John gasped into life then from the parlor tehn… making Elena leave Damon's arms to make sure he was okay. She had been about to ask him just that when Damon had him in a death hold ready to kill him again not knowing if he'd had anything to do with her being kidnapped.

As he pled to his daughter's eyes that he honestly hadn't known… she asked Damon to put him down as Jenna walked in with three mugs of tea for them. Both Elena and John had explained the ring situation to her and after saying she'd heard enough for the day… Jenna had said she was going to go check up on Ric because she was worried…

That had left John, Damon, and Elena alone to discuss what he did know about her mother and Katherine. Stefan and Rose had said they were to go and check up on Caroline and that they'd be back later in the night…

John sat there explaining what had happened at the luncheon and the history of what he knew of Isobel's and Katherine's friendship. He had said that for them being as selfish as they were… they had been actually very close. And though he had admitted that trusting her had been a mistake… he explained that he had done it because he still loved her and because he recalled vividly the day she had been born and Isobel had broken to pieces at given her up.

After their talk, Elena thought it thoughtful that he voiced his understanding that she probably wanted him gone, but to his surprise she'd said no… She told him that to his knowledge he hadn't lied purposely and anyway… she explained that Isobel was in a room upstairs in a coma… and that she wanted to give her a chance to redeem herself in her eyes…

John had never been as happy as he had been at that moment that Elena had finally accepted him as her father… no judgment or question in mind. But when she'd stood to close the distance between them so she could envelop him into a hug… he began to understand the amazing feeling that was to be a father…

"I'm glad you're safe dad…" she whispered.

"Thanks…" John had chuckled not letting go until she pulled back…

"Check on Jenna for me will you…?" she smiled going back to where Damon pretended not to listen as he prepared himself a drink.

"I will…" he said, "Bye…" he waved, while calling, "Bye Damon…" as he saw the vampire turn around with a frown, nodding at his girlfriend's father…

"You're pushing your luck, you know…?" Damon told her… she expected him to be the perfect man while also accepting her decisions like keeping Isobel in the house and playing nice to John…

She would _really_ be the second death of him…

One thing had at least gone as planned for the day he considered… Bonnie was the all powerful secret weapon that only her, Jeremy, Stefan, perhaps Rose, and himself knew about… he knew he'd have to tell Elena too, but that would not be happening tonight.

Elena brought him out of his thoughts by wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body to his while she whispered mere inches from his lips, "You know you love me…"

He glared playfully, "Oh really… you sure about that…?"

"Uh huh…" she smirked, "Let me show you…" her tongue darted out to run over the crease of his lips, "how much…"

Damon had gulped the rest of his bourbon while tossing the glass on the couch to place his hands on her upper back… while then running them down it slowly and sensually… his lips teasing at kissing her lips while he continued to feel her down until cupping her ass to press her against his arousal while questioning back…

"How much…?"

/

"Rick?" Jenna knocked on his apartment door incessantly to hear nothing in return… that was starting to scare her, but she thought perhaps he was just busy somewhere else. She'd definitely try again tomorrow and if still nothing… she knew she'd have to talk to Elena to have Damon search over the whole town for him…

On the other side of the door Katherine had woken up to the loud thumps as she noticed a warlock chanting over Alaric's head as he finally seemed to wake up. He was acting odd and she had unsuccessfully tried to escape, not knowing what was happening until Alaric said her name while voicing that he missed her…

"Klaus?" Katherine realized…


	18. The Last Dance

_**So wow... super long chapter :) I'm warning you...Hehe! Sorry I postponed a day, but trust me... It really just wasn't good. This turned out to be a lot more challenging than I had first considered. Anyway... I love the end result and hope you will too :) Thank you for taking the time to read and review, especially right now when I feel like I'm sucking. Let's hope I'm wrong.**_

_**Enough of me and Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 18- The Last Dance

Klaus in Alaric's body began raiding his closet annoyed and disgusted with his taste in clothes. Today would be his first appearance in front of the people who would think him a friend and he couldn't help but feel evilly thrilled by that thought…

He pulled out a couple of shirts as he faced Katherine, "Ugh… who is this guy… Joe Nobody?" he geld two shirts to the tied vampire as he continued to ask, "So… which one is _less_ crappy…?"

"The dark colors suit you…" Katherine returned solemnly.

"_Aww_… thank you love…" he said changing in to it, "Now… let's go over this again… the dagger and white oak ash are in the Salvatore's possession, right?"

Katherine nodded reminding him about Elijah being in their basement in that forever sleep. She filled him in on how he hadn't spoken to his girlfriend all day the previous day while she had just been informed of the supernatural.

"Right… so Elijah must stay dead right where he is, we don't want to disturb that and clingy Elena's aunt, _my_ girlfriend, will be probably in the close midst I assume…"

When he seemed to be thoroughly filled with information, he went over to run a hand over Katherine's face making her jump in fear as he mocked her for it. Katherine could feel the sting of tears burn her eyes, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart even if she was begging him to just kill her and be done with it. His face had turned cold and serious as he informed her… that he'd searched for her for way too long and he planned to make her death last at least half that long…

She'd suppressed the whimper at that knowledge, and just when she thought things couldn't get any worse… he gave her a knife compelling her to do as told until he said so.

/

Elena couldn't believe that she'd be the owner of her boyfriend's house until the lawyer brought her out of her thoughts to tell her exactly where she needed to sign.

"And sign here… here… and here…" the older man told her.

"So they just gave it to you…?" Bonnie asked just as shocked.

"For the time being…" Elena explained, "Just so that I am the only one that can invite a certain type of _person_ in here…"

"Wow…" Bonnie answered, "Good luck with the cleaning…" she chuckled.

/

As Damon, Rose and Stefan waited for Elena to finish signing the deed to the house, they stood outside discussing if Bonnie's power would be enough to bring down Klaus.

"I don't' know…" Damon paced, "Do you think that Bonnie could channel that much power to kill an Original…?"

"Well Elijah thought it would work and he was one…" Stefan answered.

"All we can do is believe that it will work…" Rose put in, "Elijah was no idiot and if that was his plan. It has to work…"

"Let's hope…" Damon voiced… They all fell into silence and it was like the brothers were both thinking the same thing. Though neither dared asked out loud…

"She's not dead…" Rose broke the silence… Could they be more transparent, she thought annoyed.

"What are you talking about…?" Damon stared confused.

"Katherine…" Rose said, "I know enough of Klaus to know that he's going to keep her alive to make her suffer for betraying him…"

The brothers just gave each other a look unreadable to the vampire girl standing with them as they just let the topic go. It wasn't any of their problems anyway and if she was dead… then it was long time coming.

Luckily, it was then that the front door finally opened as Elena shook the hand of the lawyer as he said his goodbye to her. The moment the lawyer left… the three of them headed for the door being quickly stopped by the invisible barrier.

"Oh sorry…" Elena voiced, "Stefan… Rose… please come in…"

Damon gave her a devious look, "Want to play this game again with me my love…?"

Elena giggled, "I have no idea what you're talking about…" she feigned innocence.

"You realize the longer you keep me out here the more I'm gonna make you pay…?" Damon returned as Rose and Stefan watched them amused.

"You wouldn't…" she said _almost_ keeping a straight face as she added, "Damon… please come in…"

The word hadn't even finished leaving her mouth before he was on her on a flash tickling her to death… her laughter and shuffling was all that filled the room when after a moment silence reigned… it was followed by soft moans and deep groans while the popping sounds of kisses filled the room. That was when someone's voice broke their moment…

"Still within hearing distance…" Stefan said loudly.

Elena pushed against Damon's chest lightly so she could adjust her shirt… Damon rolled his eyes turning to his brother… "Tough for you brother, since you know, you have _excellent_ hearing…"

Rose laughed as Elena blushed…

"And that's why I'm glad I have human ears…" Bonnie voiced as she brought with her Elena's jacket and bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… where are you going…?" Damon quickly asked.

"School…" Elena answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Stefan voiced.

"Yeah… with Klaus out there somewhere, you should probably…" Rose tried to add to their argument when Elena cut her off…

"Rose come on… side with the girls here…"

"Yeah…" Bonnie said tilting her head.

"No, no, no, no…" Damon walked towards her, "We did not give this house over to you so you could _leave_ its protection…"

"Damon…" Elena said giving him that doe eye look he couldn't resist, "I can't stop living my life just because he may come after me…"

"Plus…" Bonnie added, "I can take him if he shows…"

"And Stefan will be there…" Elena spoke wrapping her arms around Damon's neck as she looked to Stefan for back up…

"Y-yeah, I'll uh… be at school and be able to watch her too…"

"Cause that worked out so well the last time…" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Well, yeah…" Rose voiced, "But now she'll have an extra girl by her side and that has to count for something…"

Damon glanced at her with Elena still in his arms as Elena mouthed a thank you to her.

"Since when do you go to school…?" Damon practically barked.

"Since I'll be registering in school today…" she admitted, "I'm _sure_ I'll get _all_ my classes with Elena…"

Damon turned back then to gaze at Elena who was giving him those pouty lips… and though every fiber of his being screamed at him to say no. He knew that he couldn't suffocate her or she might pull away. He sighed nodding barely visibly as he felt her lips cover his… their breaths mixed together in that harmonious way that made his body be at peace.

But the moment she pulled away… it was all gone. He'd be lucky if he didn't drive himself insane while she was at school. He was beginning to think he might just register in school himself, when he remembered that he's suppose to be the older brother and legal guardian of Stefan. So that… wouldn't work.

/

Elena sat in her seat in class happily, when she saw the banner for the Sixties Decade Dance… excitedly she took a picture of it, sending it to Damon.

She had quickly gotten a reply that said, [ No way… -D ]

She knew she'd have to convince him some way when her professor walked in… A long awkward stare from Alaric her way and then he was writing on the board about the Sixties. Elena had frowned a bit at his attitude but shook it off to her own wild thoughts.

/

As all the decorating was coming together for the Decade Dance, Caroline smiled when she spotted Matt and wondered if she could convince him to take her to the dance as friends. It's not like he remembered anything and she would rather go with someone she trusted than just some random guy. She _did_ have a boyfriend after all.

/

Bonnie was just getting settled at a table for lunch when Jeremy stopped her and began badgering her again…

"Have you told Elena what it's going to take for you to kill that Klaus guy…?"

"No, Jer and you're not going to tell her either…" Bonnie returned looking around for any eavesdroppers.

Their discussion had started to become a little heated, so when Elena showed up breaking up their deep thoughts, Bonnie welcomed it. Jeremy very unhappily had barely a minimal conversation with his sister before he made himself scarce.

Elena was just about to ask what was up with her brother when Rose showed up… "So… what have I missed…?"

"Not much…" Elena smiled, "By the way… I wanted to say thank you for earlier with Damon…" she paused, "He… worries too much…"

"There's no such thing Elena," Rose told her, "He loves you… it's understandable for him to act a little crazy protective…"

The three of them laughed when one of the girls from her class came to the table overly cheery, voicing the interest of some _hot_ guy on her. It had all been fine… Bonnie had even said to the girl that Elena had a boyfriend up until she said the guy's name was Klaus…

Right there and then the world just seemed to stop as Bonnie questioned the girl for more information to see where he was when Rose raised Elena by the arm saying, "She's been compelled… I'm getting you out of here…"

Elena nodded as she followed Rose out of the school with Bonnie trailing behind her… both of them informing their boyfriends with texts on their phones what'd just happened.

/

As Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, and Rose gathered in the common room… Damon refrained from telling Elena _I told you so_… But as he went over everything in his mind concocting a plan while arriving to a decision, he voiced…

"So… we get him tonight…" he turned to face Elena, "At the dance…"

"We don't even know what he looks like…" Stefan argued glancing over Rose to see if she would contradict.

"I never met him…" Rose answered, "I heard _of_ him but I wouldn't be able to point him out if he was standing right in front of me…"

"And he compelled someone at school…" Elena enlightened.

"Exactly… how do we know he won't compel someone to pretend to be him…?" Bonnie agreed…

Late into their little gathering, in walked Alaric with Jenna, who had just pulled up to the Salvatore house, after Jeremy had called…

"Finally…" Damon threw at his friend.

"Sorry… I was running a bit late…" he said.

"No worries…" Damon told him, "But I need you to put me down as a chaperone tonight, it seems Mr. High and Mighty finally decided to make his first move…"

"This Klaus person right…" Jenna stood next to Ric, "I wanna be there…" she said out loud, "Put me down too…" she turned to Ric.

"Jenna… That's not a good…" Damon began to tell her when she threw a dirty look at him.

"I've been in the dark enough…" she voiced, "Jer and Elena are _my_ responsibility and I'm going to do whatever I can to help protect them as well…"

Damon was about to throw another argument in when Elena walked over to Damon taking his hand while pleading with her eyes. He sighed… did she not realize that the more people got involved the more he had to worry about _her_. These people mattered to _her_ and therefore he _needed_ it to matter to him too even if he didn't want it to.

"Jenna…" Ric voiced to his girlfriend, he'd completely forgotten to play the role of the boyfriend and he wondered if she was going to be mad. And then she whispered…

"You and I need to talk after this…" she told him a bit harshly.

And there it is, Klaus thought, he was going to have make up with his _fake_ girlfriend. Perhaps if he danced with her tonight she'd forgive him; he _did_ have to play the part after all.

It was then that Elena sighed as she asked, "So let's say we go to the dance tonight… I mean, what's our plan of attack…?"

"I am…" Bonnie said earning everyone's attention, "He has no idea how much power I have…" she explained, "I can kill him Elena…"

Jenna listened to her niece's best friend and just when she thought she was okay with all of it, she remembered that these kids were almost not kids anymore. She knew now that Caroline was a vampire, that Tyler was a werewolf, that Bonnie was a witch, and that her niece… according to John, was the Petrova doppelganger that half the supernatural world would want to kill. All for this stupid curse that some idiot century-old vampire was after in breaking; but she needed to get it together and be there for her niece and nephew now that she knew of _all_ of this.

Jenna was brought of her thoughts when Alaric voiced that going after Klaus wouldn't be that easy, and as Damon agreed. He'd rushed Bonnie attacking just for him to be tossed to the other side of the room. Jenna was shocked… but she sure as hell liked that Bonnie was going to be around to protect Elena now.

That little show and Alaric remained speechless. Klaus was beginning to see how much of a threat this little girl could be to his plans and he could not have that. Something was going to have to be done about that tonight.

/

Katherine sat there, trapped… with blood running down her legs from her days activities when Klaus/Alaric had returned to his place. She had heard him mention that he had to do some making up to a girlfriend that wasn't even his while now needing to go to the ridiculous dance.

He clearly had worries about Bonnie the witch, enough that he wanted to kill her. Klaus started looking for clothing cooking up a plan, when he realized how Alaric had all these vampire killing trinkets making him question the body he had chosen. Not deterred by that thought, though… Maddox, his warlock, told him he'd do a protection spell knowing all he had to do was make the witch use her power until it killed her.

It sure was an easy enough plan that he decided to undertake and achieve tonight.

/

Caroline was making the final adjustments to her costume when her mom walked into the house from work. A small conversation about the way she looked and Matt was soon at her door step. She felt like she knew that there was something else going on with her mother that did not involve her job, but before she could over think that too much… Matt was asking her if she was ready to go.

Matt whispered a low goodbye to the sheriff while trying to convey with his eyes how much he hated this idea and having to pretend that he didn't know a thing.

/

Damon was just finishing slipping on his leather bell bottom pants when Elena turned to face him asking, "So… twiggy or sexy hippie…?" she dangled both outfits on her hands.

"_Hmmm_…" Damon turned, "I'm liking the sexy hippie outfit…" he hugged her, "you know… short dress… _easy_ access…" he whispered hoveringly over her lips, "me and you by the lockers or perhaps under the stadium's bleachers…"

Elena laughed, "Right… 'cause we're going to have time for _that_…" and then… all humor out of the situation was gone. There was no way that Damon could see _that_ look on her face and make her go out tonight… it hurt him, just as much as he could see that she was in pain.

He cupped her face then while saying, "You know… I know that I tend to be impulsive and want to take the bull by the horns, even when I know the bull could kill me…" he paused looking into her expressive auburn colored eyes, "but we _don't_ have to do this tonight… we can stay in and take him on any other night…"

She grinned at him trying to keep _her_ best interest in mind, "Thank you…" she told him, "but if I don't go tonight and something were to happen…" she sighed, "I just… wouldn't forgive myself…"

"Damn…" he teased, "and I thought that I almost got away with not having to do this dance thing…"

Elena grinned at him still being able to make her smile as he captured her lips in a long, fervent kiss that practically made her feel like she was made out of jelly; her blood seeming to boil up in yearning for him.

When he pulled back… he heard her say, "I _love_ you Damon… _so much_…" she caressed his neck lovingly.

"_Don't_ do that…" he said containing the anger at her tone… she was saying it like she was saying goodbye and that was not acceptable.

"Do what…?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"Tell me you love me like it's the last time…" he spat.

"It's not that Damon, but…" she tried to reassure him but she could tell he was truly angry. One of the many differences between the brothers, she noticed. Stefan would have probably been level headed and supportive, and yet Damon was strong willed and explosive, in a good way, letting her know how his love was just that grand.

"_NO_! Elena…" Damon pulled away from her, "That's not the way this works… if we're going tonight we're going to come out on top because _I'm NOT LOOSING __**YOU**_…" he had walked away from her angered, but then he flashed to her, his hypnotizing sapphire eyes boring in hers, "_Not tonight and __**not**__ ever, you got that_?"

Elena nodded on the verge of tears from the emotions that were creeping up into her about going into this tonight. She took a couple of breaths calming down… she had to be positive about this if not, everything could really go wrong.

"Good…" he whispered brushing his lips against hers purposely taking his time exploring her mouth until he was sure that all that filled her mind were naughty thoughts about him.

Like on cue… Elena had moaned into his mouth as her heart palpitated in heat, her breaths became pants and he pulled back slowly adding, "Now go get dressed and I promise tonight…" he grinned seductively, "I'll be ripping that thing off of you while I make love to you once this whole nightmare is over…"

Elena couldn't help but chuckle as she gazed intensely… kissing him again chastely she disappeared into his bathroom to finish getting ready. Damon knew that he'd do just about anything to keep her safe and he WOULD keep her safe even if it was the last thing he did.

/

Possessed Alaric walked into the Gym packed with students already to go through with his plan when he'd almost forgotten that he had another job to do… Jenna reminding him, by linking her fingers through his then.

"So…" Jenna smiled up at him, "do I get a dance out of my boyfriend in celebration that we're back together or not…?"

"Of course darling…" Ric answered, "But let's make it a slow one… I'm not one to try and get my _groove on_ at my age…"

Jenna laughed, "Okay…" she pecked his cheek, "I'm gonna go look for the kids… I want to keep them in sight…"

"Great…" he answered as he watched her more than happy go…

/

Jeremy and Bonnie hadn't even made the entrance when Jer was already fighting with her again. She knew that she was going to have to tell him _something_ to calm him down or he was going to end up doing something stupid or telling someone that would sure tell Elena the truth and that… couldn't happen.

It was now at a time like this that Damon was glad that Elena did not have vampire hearing. If what he had just heard Bonnie tell Jeremy was true, then Elena would flip out at the idea of Bonnie going up against Klaus.

What could he say…? He liked the witch, he really did… they had somehow gotten past their differences because of Elena and he wouldn't want anything to happen to her. But, if it was between her and the love of his life… it wasn't even going to be a choice for him. Elena was the one and that was that.

He and Elena were just walking into the Gym decorated in all the Sixties Decade stuff the school could find, and when Bonnie and Jeremy made it by their side they heard the announcement of the song being dedicated to Elena… _from Klaus_…

Damon felt rage course through his veins as he noticed Elena trying to keep from being affected. Stefan had walked in with Rose catching it as well placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder whispering, "I'm here for you both…" as Rose gazed at the couple sympathetically.

"That bastard…" Damon growled…" He's just playing with us…" he grabbed Elena more securely to him.

"We know everyone in here though…" Stefan voiced looking around.

"Maybe he's not even here…" Rose thought out loud, "Just wants us to believe that he is…"

Jeremy had a petrified look on his face as Damon said, "You know, this is dance… so _let's_ dance… if he wants something with us let _him_ come and find us…"

"Good idea…" Bonnie said dragging a wining Jeremy as Stefan pulled his twiggy dressed up girlfriend, and Damon followed suit bringing Elena into place in his arms swaying to the music. Elena knew that had tried to give Damon her most convincing smile, but he saw right through it.

Alaric and Jenna were dancing to the same song that they all had seemed to partner up for, and Damon danced his way over to them as Ric told him…

"So… nice dedication there…" he grinned delightfully, "the guy's kind of creepy…"

"Yeah…" Jenna said reading her niece's expression of worry reaching for her hand as both couples danced side by side.

"I'm not impressed…" Damon answered angrily, "But let me know if you see something out of whack…"

Elena smiled strainfully as Damon pulled away from them and Jenna mouthed an _I love you_ to her. Klaus inwardly wanted to snap the arrogant vampire's neck… he wasn't impressed? Who the hell did he think he was…? Jenna had ran her finger over his jaw as she smiled lovingly… he was about to gag… but instead he'd smiled politely sending her for a spin just to get her to stop touching him.

/

Caroline and Matt finally seemed to arrive at the dance but before she even attempted to make him dance, he told her that he was going to grab them some punch not waiting for her reply… She frowned at his attitude when the _one_ thing she could have only _dreamed_ _of_ happened…

"Care to dance my beautiful lady…?" Tyler asked.

He hadn't even finished saying it and she had already thrown herself at him taking his lips with hers in desperate passion as he returned it then… with the same ardent desire.

"You may want to let the poor dog breath there Barbie…" Damon voiced from next to the couple making them pull back from each other.

Caroline had a huge grin plastered on her face as Elena smiled at her happy friend.

"Just wanted to let you know that Klaus is here…" Damon informed her.

"Here… now…?" Caroline looked around panicked, "where?"

"We don't know…" Elena answered.

"Who's Klaus…?" Tyler asked.

"Blondie can fill you in…" Damon said to him then turned to Caroline, "Just… keep an eye out for anything out of place…"

"Okay…" she nodded as Damon pulled Elena away with him leaving them alone. They needed to catch up anyway and find out what _he_ was doing here if he was suppose to be off discovering his inner wolf.

"It's just for tonight…" Tyler informed her reading her expression, "I lied to Jules saying that I wanted some alone man time for a day or two so I could come…" he paused as she just beamed at him, "You mentioned the dance and how much you wanted me to bring you and when the thought of another guy having his arms wrapped around _my_ girl crossed my mind, even if that guy is my best friend, I couldn't take it…" he grinned jealously, "I had to come…" he shrugged unashamed.

"Well Yay, me…" Caroline answered as he led her to the dance floor embracing her while moving to the rhythm of the music and she nuzzled her head into his neck over the moon that he was here… just for her.

/

Being that everything seemed oddly calm… when Damon spotted Jeremy still with that pouty face as Bonnie tried to cheer him up. He knew then that he needed to find out the truth about this possible fight that could go down so that he was prepared to deal with the consequences.

"Mind if we switch for a bit…?" Damon asked Jeremy as Bonnie nodded yes and Elena was being passed to his less than thrilled brother's arms.

Damon made it his mission to pull Bonnie away enough for Elena and Jeremy not to hear as he asked if it was true that she could die killing Klaus. She confirmed his answer as he asked if there was any way to avoid that and her answer had been a plain no. When she told him that he couldn't mention to Elena, he knew that he wouldn't; something that didn't surprise her.

/

Stefan had noticed the way Jeremy had been dancing with Elena when all of a sudden he had just marched off the dance floor. She had looked around for Damon, but it had been Stefan and Rose that went to ask what was going on. When Elena told them she didn't know the couple went after Jeremy to find out…

It hadn't been long before Jeremy had told them the truth about Bonnie's usage of _so_ much power and the way this teenager felt like he couldn't decide between saving the girl he'd come to care for or the sister he knew he loved. It was a no win situation.

Stefan's face had gone serious and void of emotion and Rose knew that this wasn't going to be good.

/

Caroline should have remembered that she had gone to this dance with Matt, but being in the arms of the guy she _missed_ everyday… kept her blissfully happy at his visit. Though they were both now on full alert to danger… they were still making the most they could out of the dance.

Elena had been pulled away by Rose who was dragging a reluctant Bonnie behind. As Damon was about to go find out what that was about Stefan had grabbed him by the arm…

"Tell me that you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission…?" Stefan growled.

"Great, Stefan…" Damon glared, "Jeremy told you… don't tell me you're telling Elena…?" he snapped.

"You promised her no more lies…" he argued.

"Doesn't count when it's about HER life…" he spat, "_Where is she_…?"

/

Bonnie, Rose, and Elena had gone outside to talk about the mission that Elena had just decided she wasn't going to allow her friend to go through with, when Alaric showed up.

Stefan and Damon went about to search for the girls when they heard struggling coming down the hall… Some students had Jeremy on the floor and when they noticed _them_ approach, they were armed with vampire hunter gadgets.

"Great…" Damon groaned in pain as he realized what was happening, "Klaus says hi…" the group all then became engaged in a fight when something clicked in Damon's mind. This was a distraction…

Damon glanced at his brother and one look was all it took… it was like they were telepathic or something. Stefan had knocked two of the guys down as Damon disappeared for the more urgent matter at hand.

/

Before Elena and Bonnie knew what was happening they discovered that they had somehow stumbled into the somewhat presence of Klaus that was somehow in Alaric's body. Bonnie had knocked him out twice before they finally decided that they needed to run…

Like heaven sent, Elena and Bonnie had practically ran into Damon whose arms she swiftly ran into saying in a rush… that Klaus was _there_… _possessing_ Alaric's body while he was purposely after Bonnie now that he knew about her power…

Damon quickly turned to Elena while saying, "GO!"

"What… no… he's going to…" but then Damon grabbed her by her arms and asked seriously… "Do _you_ trust _me_…?"

"Yes…" she whispered without a doubt.

"Then please go…" he told her again… she had a flicker of uncertainty as she gazed at Bonnie, but turning back to face Damon and planting a quick kiss full on his lips. She let go and ran…

Once she was gone Damon began strategy with Bonnie about what he thought she should do… He knew that there was a good possibility that Elena would hate him for this, but he hoped that she'd give _him_ the benefit of the doubt and listen to him about what he had to say.

/

Elena had soon ran into Stefan and Rose… Tyler and Caroline trailing behind them as she had a panicked look on her face…

"Bonnie…" was all she was able to say and the five of them ran back the way she'd come to find a solo Damon walking their way.

"Where's Bonnie…?" Elena quickly asked.

"Doing what she must…" Damon replied as a gasping Rose and an angered Stefan rushed him against the wall growling in anger…

"_Where is she_?"

Not waiting for a response the five of them had run to the cafeteria to witness the battle… Bonnie blocking them out with her power as Care, Tyler, Elena, Rose, and Stefan tried unsuccessfully to push the door open…

The last thing they all saw was lights flicker out as Bonnie's body gave way to the ground… the doors seemed to finally fly open as Elena broke down in tears at the sight of her friend's body there lifeless. Tyler couldn't even comprehend what the hell had just happened as Caroline was beginning to cry hysterically next to a falling apart Elena…

"Rose…" Damon rushed in, "Get Elena out of here… _now_…"

Rose glanced at Stefan who was trying to figure out what to do about Bonnie… Caroline was in a state of shock as Tyler was trying to pick her away from the body, seeing Damon's intention to deal with it…

Damon had whispered practically brokenly _please_… at Rose and that was enough for her. She had murmured to Stefan to help her grab Elena as Damon approached…

"_I trusted you_…" Elena yelled at Damon, "I _really_ trusted you…" she wept… making Damon's heart break, "_How can I be with you after this…?_" Stefan and Rose were pulling her back, Tyler and Caroline following but Elena's final words to him practically brought him to his knees in anguish…

"_I hate you Damon… I fucken hate you_…" and they were all gone.

Damon had to take a couple of deep breaths to compose himself after having put Elena through that and how much her words had actually cut him in all sorts of pain inside. But it had been necessary… now he just hoped that she would understand.

/

Jeremy ran out frantically from the school to find a very serious Damon waiting for him. He wasn't sure how he knew but somehow, his worst nightmare had become a reality. That was until Damon explained what happened and that Bonnie would ultimately be okay.

He took a couple of shaky breaths joining Damon in his Camaro as he drove them to the empty witch house, so they could stay hidden until further notice…

/

Elena was crying uncontrollably at the Salvatore mansion with Rose by her side trying to comfort her while Stefan brought her tea to calm her nerves. Tyler had taken Caroline home when he received a text from Damon explaining the truth so that he could tell Caroline.

It was this the scene that Damon had come into, Elena not even acknowledging his presence… he wasn't sure if _this_ behavior was worse than if she had just literally _lashed_ out at him.

"Elena…" he began tentatively, "There's something that I need to…"

"I don't want to talk to you… or see you…" she voiced in a broken tone.

Damon glanced at Rose and Stefan gesturing to have a minute with her to which they nodded reluctantly. As soon as they were out the living room he approached until he was kneeling before her, he was about to touch her knee but she jerked away not looking at him…

"I thought you trusted me…" he voiced as tormented as she was…

"It's because I _trusted_ you that it hurts… _so_ much…" her voice broke.

Deciding to just dive in, he began, "She's going to be fine…" he told her, "We came up with a plan for her to cast a spell so that Klaus would believe that he actually succeeded in killing her…"

Elena snapped her head to look at him, tears in his eyes as she saw the sincerity in them. She could tell that this had affected him as much as it had her because he knew he'd _hurt_ her. But even this didn't take away from the fact that _he_ had… Damon stood pulling her into his arms but unlike other times where she would melt into his touch… she remained cold and rigid. His heart ached at the possibility that he had made some irreparable damage to the relationship he had with the girl he infinitely loved.

As Elena pulled away from him wanting to get on her computer to see with her eyes if this was true, Stefan had come in ready to scold his brother for this plan.

"Have you _any_ idea what you put her through tonight?" Stefan asked.

"That doesn't concern you…" Damon returned, "She's _my_ girl Stefan… not _yours_… remember that…"

"That doesn't mean that at the very least we are friends and what you did tonight, keeping her in the dark, was wrong and _you_ know it…"

"I'll do what I need to do to keep her alive…" he returned, "I won't care _who_ pays the price and if she finds that to be wrong then _too_ bad…"

Stefan refused to continue arguing with his brother as he made his way upstairs to his room. He knew there was no getting through to him if he felt like he was doing the right thing.

/

Damon walked into his room beat and for the first time in his life… actually terrified. He knew that if he could have done things differently, he would have still made the same call because it was the call that made _this_ plan work. But that didn't take away the fear that Elena would come through the door to tell him it was over between them… Even the thought of _that_ possibly happening was already making him want to jump for his liquor stash. He'd die without her, it was that simple… after her being his… her in his arms, in his bed, in his heart, in his veins and _just_ in his very soul… he would cease to exist without so much as a breath of her in his system.

It was then that he heard her hang up with Bonnie on what he figured was the computer chat and she had slowly walked to his closed door. He waited on the other side of the door for what felt like forever seeing her shadow at the bottom of the door and then she walked away without coming in…

Damon crumbled to the ground wanting to stab himself at the anguish that was filling his body. He'd finally done it… the thing that Elena would not forgive him for even if she loved him and there was nobody to blame but him. He brokenly headed for his alcohol stash drinking straight out of the bottle to find a way to numb the pain that had taken place now in the middle of his chest.

/

Elena had attempted to see Damon but in all reality she just wasn't sure of what to say even if she _wanted_ to see him. She ached inside for his touch… his comfort, his kisses, and caresses that just always seemed to make the world a better place, but she just couldn't… at least, not yet.

It was then that she crept into the low lighted room of her mother as she still laid motionless in a coma…

"I wish I could talk to you…" she whispered to her sleeping form, not believing who she wanted advise from, "You could tell me what you think…" she sighed, "I _love_ Damon… and I know he loves me, but what he did tonight was just really crossing the line…" Tears spilled down her cheeks again, "I know he'll do _anything_ to keep me safe, but what happens when he succeeds sacrificing _all_ that I care about and that just breaks _us_ apart…" she paused, "What is the point in me living if we're not going to be together…?"

A moment later and feeling better at voicing her concerns to her comatose mother… Elena crept back out and headed for the stairs to sleep on the couch when she heard glass break from Damon's room. She quickly strode that way to make sure he was okay…

She opened the door to find him on the wooden floor with blood on his hands from where he'd cracked the bottle in his grip though no wounds were there anymore.

"Why are you doing this…?" Elena asked wiping his hands clean…

"Because I know you're breaking up with me…" he voiced trying to stand up stumbling a bit, and just when she was about to tell him that she wasn't going to do that… his head hung low dejectedly as he did the one thing he would never do for anyone else… he pled… "Don't… don't leave me Elena… I love you; I love _you_ so much… I know I was stupid but you should know that I would do it again if I had to relive it…" his eyes filled with deeper sadness, "but this is who I am…" he paused for what seemed like a long moment when he added, "If you're _with_ me this is what you get…"

"I know…" Elena whispered taking his hands in hers as he raised his head stunned into silence… "I understand why you did it and all that matters is that Bonnie's alive…"

He remained quiet because he wasn't too sure of what was happening… could she really love him that much?

"I know _who_ I'm with…" she said with an almost smile, "but you have to know that Bonnie is _not_ going to die for me… I'm not going to allow that to happen…"

Damon seemed to want to argue that point but said nothing, except the truth… "I love you…"

Elena smiled dragging him to bed pulling him to lay down next to her. She knew that they still had a bumpy road a head in their relationship and that unfortunately included this Klaus ordeal. They would talk about that tomorrow… Tonight she really just needed _him_…

Damon pulled her near to be pressing along his body… faces practically meshed together as he leaned to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She grinned that special smile that she only seemed to have for him as he whispered…

"Elena…" she hummed in response, "you should know that if it comes down to you and Bonnie again, I will gladly let her die…" she just stared straight into his severe conveying eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth, "I will always… choose… you…"

Those could have probably been the most romantic thing that he had ever said, had that not included her best friend's death. She shook her head in displeasure and just voiced softly to put an end to this discussion… "I'll find another way…"

Damon doubted that, but if she wanted to believe that then he'd let her. For now he just wanted to bask in the fact that she _was_ here with him… _not_ leaving him for his psychotic decisions while snuggling up to him as they both tried to catch some sleep.

Elena could feel that Damon hadn't completely relaxed and so she opened her eyes to find his preoccupied scanning her face…

"Hey…" she whispered running her hand along his cheek and down his jaw, "You okay…?"

"No…" he grabbed her hand and held it, "Yes… I don't know…"

"What…?" she asked.

"Tell me we're okay…" his lips twitched into an almost childish smile of a boy who was truly sorry, "I need to know we're okay…"

"We are…" she smiled at him as best she could under the circumstances.

"Promise me…?" he continued…

"I promise…" she answered bringing her face to his… taking those velvety soft liquor coated lips with hers, trying to express that though they'd had a tough night, her love for him still burned strong. When he lost himself between her lips… delving his tongue into her mouth he knew they were okay. His hand stroked up and down her back making break out in delightful shivers as she pulled him that much closer tugging at his raven locks.

There would be no making love tonight… but that didn't mean that he couldn't show her how much he loved her by showering her with passionate kisses and loving caresses.

/

As soon as Damon was out… she knew what she had to do, Elijah would be able to help them, she thought. She was sure of it. And with that thought in mind… she pretended to fall asleep till the right moment when she'd sneak away to wake the Original vampire.


	19. Klaus

**_Okay guys... was totally bummed when you guys didn't review much on the last chapter. I assumed because you guys weren't too happy but I had hoped you would share even those thoughts with me. Anyway, I like this chapter very much... I hope you do too! Excuse any mistakes and stuff... was trying to finish so that I could post today._**

**_Those of you wonderful reviewers that did review my last chapter :) This chapter's for you... I hope you enjoy and Please Review!_**

**_Reviews = Food for the Soul!*!*! ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 19- Klaus

Elena hadn't really known how she'd managed it, but at the wee hours of the morning she'd disentangled herself from Damon to put in motion the plan that she considered at this point her only choice. Last night had been… and eye opener. Damon loved her enough to sacrifice the whole world, including her perception of him, if that meant that she stayed alive. That was either the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced or this was just borderline foolish.

At this point she was willing to try anything to save herself and everyone she loved from being in harm's way from Klaus' claws. Elijah… was the first chip in setting up that plan. That was hoping that didn't backfire, of course.

And so, she glanced at the sleeping form of the elder vampire in the cellar, waiting for him to wake up. It was when all of sudden, his wakefulness began… his gasping for air while the convulsing of his body took over. Elena ran to try and see what she could do for him now that he seemed to be up…

Elijah gasped into life to have the eyes of the woman who had haunted his dreams gazed down at him with concern he thought he'd never see. As the whisper of her name left his lips… _Katerina_… his mind took him to the place when he first laid eyes on the fair maiden.

_England, 1492_

_Trevor had approached me as one of our other associates had come to get some business cleared up, announcing that he'd been glad to be joining us in such a celebration. I remember being snide of his presence but he had mentioned the existence of the doppelganger and being that it was my little brother's birthday, no other gift would have been better…_

_Not until he had me follow behind him to see the girl with my very own eyes and alas… I was stricken by the innocent beauty, smiling modestly in front of me. I remember feeling breathless like the human I wasn't and swept into the molten russet orbs which sparkled with all the vitality of life we no longer had…_

"Elijah… It's me, Elena…" she said to him as he stared at her in shock.

_I remember gazing… taking in her olive skin and the tender smile on her lips leaving me speechless. It wasn't until Trevor had began the introductions that I had voiced my apology to her as I took her soft hand in mine… making raging fire ignite inside me, as I pressed my lips softly on her knuckles, happy… that I got to take in her scent as she curtsied in politeness as she blushed._

'_The pleasure's mine… Katerina…' even her name had rolled out of my tongue like the finest chocolate that melted delightfully in your mouth._

Elena glanced worriedly at Elijah giving her a look that she didn't want to place until he seemed to fall back into unconsciousness. Starling Elena for like the tenth time… he jumped to his feet complaining that he needed to breathe… something that she didn't understand. That was until he voiced him not being able to be in the house and she knew that it was because he wasn't invited in…

By the time her mind finished processing, in a flash… he was gone.

Elena ran up the stairs to the front door to see a not too happy Elijah trying to catch a breath he didn't need. Elijah glanced at the young woman who'd come to see him standing near the door and he was all but ready to charge if it weren't because of that force field stopping him.

"What's…?" he delved in to questioning quickly when Elena tried to keep him quiet as she pointed out that there were other vampires upstairs. When he seemed to listen, she mouthed to him…

"I'll tell you everything but not here…" she hoped that he would believe her, "Can I trust you…?" she questioned optimistic.

Elijah seemed to ponder for a moment before he answered, "Can _I_ trust _you_…?" he had tried to be as composed as he could, but being that they had already killed him twice, he wasn't sure how much he would actually believe in her. That was until the moment she nodded nervously and handed the dagger that had been his weakness all along… into his hand.

He hated to admit it, but he cared. And being that loyalty was everything to him… when she placed the dagger in his hand he thought he felt his dead heart flutter before he stopped it. She was after all related to the woman that tore his world apart and therefore, he couldn't afford to be weak… again.

/

Damon turned to his side trying to pull that warm body he knew should be there to snuggle it into his side when to his surprise… the bed was empty. He practically jumped out of bed hoping that she'd just gotten up for something to eat or some coffee, but the nagging feeling in his gut told him it was otherwise…

"Elena…" he called out into the kitchen as he flashed there then back to the parlor, "Elena!"

He found both Stefan and Rose settling into the living room with blood in their cups as he quickly asked, "Have you guys seen Elena…?"

"No…" Rose shook her head.

"Me either…" Stefan stared at his brother, "Why… what's going on…?"

Damon had just taken out his phone to call her when something caught his eye. The door that lead to the basement and cellar… was open, which was something he knew for a fact, hadn't been left that way. Hope against hope he ran inside to find confirmation of Elijah's body still lying dead there… to his dissatisfaction, it was gone.

"Fuck me!" he yelled, rapidly hearing Stefan curse under his breath and Rose gasped. Before they had too much time to ponder that issue, they had heard a woman scream from the front door.

The three vampires flashed to the door in a glint… surprised to see Isobel in pajama clothes that Elena had put her in the day she arrived.

"Isobel?" Stefan and Damon both said at the same time…

"Uh…" she looked around for a bit, "Should I not… be, dead… or something…?"

"Well technically…" Damon began, his wit never failing him…

"Dead, dead Damon!" she clarified… The only thing she remembered was that she'd been compelled to do Klaus' bidding… she'd confessed her love to her daughter not regretting one bit of it as flames had consumed her body.

"Look it's a long story…" Damon explained knowing he didn't have time for this, "For now all you need to know is that your daughter saved you, you've been in a comma till… well obviously right now, and you're not dead-dead because I promised her I wouldn't kill you…" he paused running a hand through his hair, "Now your daughter's gone… God knows where and I have to find her 'cause Klaus is already in town…"

Isobel rushed forward to grab Damon to ask him to tell her _everything_ that she had missed when a barrier stopped her…

"What the…?" Stefan began to ask, Damon raised an eyebrow, and Rose appeared to be just as shocked.

It was then that they all seemed to remember the scream… "How'd you get outside anyway…?" Rose asked.

Isobel took a step back while she said, "I uh… I felt like I was being drowned or something and next thing I knew… I was being thrown out of the house by like… this force I couldn't explain…"

"Well I hope you have somewhere to go while your daughter appears because she's the only one that can invite you in…" Damon informed her.

"I wanna help find her…" she put in quickly.

And that was when Rose left in a flash tossing some clothes to her and a couple of blood bags… "Good thinking…" Stefan told her.

"Yeah…" Damon said, "Get dressed and see what you can find out and then come back…" he stayed quiet for a long moment when he added, "Elena is trusting you to be here… don't mess it up…"

"I won't…" she assured with such a sincere tone of voice that Damon felt he should believe her, but seeing as how things had gone before… he wasn't going to fall for it even if it was genuine. At this point… everyone was the enemy when it came to Elena until Klaus was dead.

/

Katherine was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard the possessed Alaric tell his warlock to hurry back with his body. She tried not to think of how much fear she actually held at seeing him in the flesh again as the man left.

When she decided to join her back in the kitchen, she attempted to get more information to try and find a loophole into getting herself out of this mess. To her misjudgment, all that she was able to find out was information that hurt… the sacrifice would have to happen in Mystic Falls because that was where the doppelganger was born but what bothered her most was the fact that he'd brought up he had found her home and had been able to at least slaughter them all to satisfy part of his thirst for revenge.

/

Slowly Elena had pulled up to an unnamed street with the recovering vampire as he seemed to be deep in thought and she considered how to begin to tell him what she wanted to say. Once she had let the engine die… she tried to muster as much confidence as she could to talk to the vampire that could surely kill her if he liked…

"You look better…" she tried to reassure…

"Where did you get the dagger…?" he questioned quickly…

"I promise I will tell you everything but I need your word that we will work together…" she said sincerely.

"What makes you think that you have any leverage with me to make any claims…?"

"Not claims…" she told him, "I want to offer you my help and in return I would like yours…"

Elena waited patiently for a response but when he seemed to say nothing she added, "Look… you need me to kill Klaus…" she paused, "and I need you…"

Three little words and Elijah knew his ability to say no was already wavering… Damn her for looking like the woman that he had gotten to care for. Luckily for Elijah, her phone seemed to go off again and she reached to answer…

Avoiding the need to scream at her on the phone, Damon began, "Elena… where are you, are you okay? Where's Elijah?"

"Damon…" Elena said calmly, "I'm fine and Elijah's right here…"

He could feel the veins under his eyes protrude from the anger as he managed to say, "Tell me where you are…"

"No Damon…" she sighed, "Elijah and I need to have a talk and I need to do that alone…" she glanced at the man next to him as she continued to talk, "Look… I know that I can trust him because he is a noble man…"

"Elena…" his voice got strained and serious as he turned away from Stefan and Rose who were looking at him preoccupied, "Don't do this…"

"This is what I have decided…" she told him, "please respect my decision…" there seemed to be a long silence when she asked, "Is Stefan there?" when she heard nothing on the other side but the sound of his harsh breathing she added, "Stefan, if you're listening don't let him do anything stupid… I'll call you later…" and with that she hung up.

Elena then turned to gaze at Elijah still waiting for him to respond as he finally seemed to begin and give her a little trust. She handed over her phone when he asked for it and she believed that this had to be a good sign.

/

Stefan heard the click followed by the crack on the phone that his brother had now just currently destroyed. If he counted how many times he'd done that out of anger… well let's just say there where too many to keep count.

"Is she out of her freaking mind…?" he growled out loud.

"Damon…" Rose began, "You have to think reasonably…"

"Look…" Stefan added, "If there's anyone that can pull this off then it will be her… she can get Elijah on our side…"

"You're kidding me right…?" he glared at the couple, "We have Bonnie… she's the way to kill Klaus…"

"But she'll die in the process…" Rose argued.

"And Elena's looking for another way…" Stefan continued.

"There isn't one…" he yelled, "Why am I the only that sees that…?" he stood up going to the closet to grab yet another phone since he'd broken the last one and his jacket to go find her…

"We're not going to let you leave…" Stefan voiced…

When Damon glared dangerously knowing that he could take his brother Rose stepped in… "Look… I don't want to use my superiority on you, but Elena did say not to let you do anything stupid…"

/

"He's here…" Elena told Elijah…

"Klaus is here…?" he voiced bothered…

"Yes and he's taken over Alaric's body…" she said like it was suppose to be shocking…

"Of course he has…" he shook his head looking away… "It's one of his favorite tricks…"

"Well… what are to expect next…? What else does he have in mind…?" she worried, "You're the only one that knows enough to help us…"

"Yeah, I do…" Elijah said as another flashback consumed his mind…

_England, 1492_

_Katerina was walking along my side as she questioned the presence of the mysterious guest that I had been talking to her about. For the first time in my life I remember thinking that I wanted to just grab her and take her with me… far, far away…_

_And then Nicklaus had appeared quickly peaking her interest… I had noticed how her eyes had sparkled at him then and I knew I wouldn't get in the way._

Then soon they were standing in front of the Lockwood Mansion ringing the door bell to be let in…

/

As Damon put a new SIM card into his phone it became alive with a coming in phone call… not checking to see who it was he answered…

"Yeah…" he growled aggravated.

"Uh Damon?" she spoke nervously, "Do you know where Elena is because she left me some really weird message on my phone that I couldn't understand and I just want to know what's going on…"

"I uh… Jenna…" Damon paused, "What did she say…?"

"I don't know something about staying away from Alaric I think or I… really don't know…"

"Yeah we kind of have a sticky situation and you just need stay away from Ric for the moment…" he added on what Elena seemed to have shared, "you should probably go on campus or come and stay here…"

"Well tell me why…?" her voice came through anxiously.

"Just…" he paced frustrated, "he's evil okay… he's possessed so just stay clear from him alright?"

Jenna was stunned into silence when her voice quivered saying, "I uh… I will… is Elena, okay?"

Damon cursed like for the thousandth time that morning, "Of course she is…" he lied.

"Okay…" she sighed, "Ask her to call me as soon as possible and I will most likely be on my way there…"

"Will do…" he said sarcastically as he hung up. As an attempt to make peace with what was happening… Damon then finished explaining his plan to Stefan and Rose sending them on their way to Alaric's.

/

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Elijah and Elena sat continuing their conversation… his first question had been to ask if the Martins were still around, which she had told him no; and then he had asked about Katherine… Elena had quickly explained that Klaus had taken her and that they presumed her dead.

Elijah felt himself stiffen at the thought of her in his brother's grasp… the things that he might be doing to her.

"She won't be…" he said surely, "That wouldn't be in his plans after the betrayal she committed…"

Elena stared curiously, "So you want Klaus dead but you're okay with Katherine paying for that betrayal…"

Elijah's face got cold and void of emotion for a second when he answered, "I have my own reason to want Katerina to pay…" and then his mind wondered in the past as he explained…

"There was at time that I would have done anything for Klaus…" and he recalled his brother charming the once innocent Katerina back then.

_England, 1492_

_She had been enchanted with my brother as he laid web after web of lies to her to fall in and I remember allowing her to get caught in. I remember the distinct pain in my chest when he asked to have some privacy with her as a big part of me wanted to yell NO! Though yet, the words that came out of my mouth had been that it was okay while wishing him a happy birthday to my brother._

_Seeing her walk away on my brother's arm had stung like something I had never experienced in my long life…_

As he turned to Elena once more he confirmed, "Yes… Klaus is my brother…"

"I heard that…" she said stunned, "I'm trying to grasp that… I guess…"

"I may be a little behind in the times but I believe the term you're looking for is OMFG…?" he sipped simply from his tea cup.

/

Moments of trying to find something to do while twirling in a chair in boredom, Katherine began snooping around in Alaric's apartment. It was then that she spotted a bottle of bourbon that she excitedly began to drink when a knock on the door startled her…

She could hear Stefan and Rose on the other side running for the door trying to open it… unfortunately unsuccessfully. Seconds later the door snapped open to reveal a surprised looking Stefan and a not too happy Rose…

"Finally…" she said hoping they were there to rescue her…

"Thought you were dead…" Stefan told her…

"Sadly, no…" she returned crossing her arms.

"I told you…" Rose returned as she began to walk away, "I'll keep an eye out… you better hurry…"

Katherine saw Rose leave and she turned to face Stefan, "What are you doing here…?"

Stefan shook his head, "Believe it or not… Damon sent me…" he said taking out a vial of clear liquid for her to see.

"Is that…?" she questioned hopeful.

"Vervain…?" Stefan filled in, "Yeah…" he paused, "We're aware that its not going to undo any compulsion but Damon mentioned it might come in handy for you…" he tossed it to Katherine then, watching her drink some while coughing up a bit.

"I don't even know why I agreed to do this for him…" Stefan said glaring at her, "and by the way… he said that you would _owe_ him and the he _would_ collect…"

Katherine looked at Stefan amused by his innocence, "That's the biggest difference between the two of you…" she walked closer to the door, "he likes to be prepared whether that's scheming with the enemy or not…" she grabbed the door, "and you… would never do that…"

"No… I sure wouldn't…" he said proud of that fact.

"In our fight for life…" she practically whispered, "all is fair… and if you really want to help your brother… I'd start putting those pesky scruples aside…" and with that she closed the door; knowing she'd left him with something to think about.

/

When Jenna still hadn't arrived at the Boarding House, Damon began to worry… as if he needed anything else to worry about with Elena doing God knows what with the old vampire. He huffed jumping in his Camero… he wasn't just going to sit there and wait for her but first he knew he had to check up on Jenna.

Damon pulled up to the Gilbert Residence to find it strangely calm. That could not be a good sign… he walked up to the main door to have yet to hear a sound as he rang the door bell again.

And that's… when he heard it… a whimper. Without any hesitation he pushed the door open to find Alaric covering Jenna's mouth…

"Ahh… Damon…" Alaric said with a struggling Jenna in his grasp, "How we doing this fine day…"

"Could be better…" he retuned smugly as he stared at Elena's aunt try to call out his name under the pressure of the vampire's hand so he did the only thing that seemed rational at the time… he rushed Ric from behind prompting him to let go of Jenna in thud as he yelled at her… "GO!"

Jenna had glanced behind her for like a second before her legs reacted grabbing the keys by the door and ran out the house.

/

Elena gazed at Elijah shocked… "You mean to tell me there's a whole family of Originals…?"

Elijah shrugged, "My father was a wealthy land owner and our mother bore seven children…"

"So you were human…" Elena asked, "At some point…?"

"We all were…" he answered, "Our family origin is a long, long story. All you need to know is that we are the Originals and the oldest… from us all vampires were created…"

"Okay…" Elena voiced confused, "But if Klaus is your brother then why do you want him dead…"

Elijah avoided the question, "We should get some air…" he said standing, "I'm feeling a tad… dead…" he paused, "Come…"

As they walked the fair grounds of the Lockwood Estate, Elijah continued with his story… "As you can see, nothing can kill us… Well, except for the tree that my family made sure was burned down to the ground…"

"And that's where the white oak ash comes from…" she voiced out loud.

"Yes…" he said, "It's the way for nature to have a sense of balance in the supernatural…"

"So then if you guys can't die…" she asked, "Why is Klaus so bent into breaking the curse…?"

Elijah paused to gaze at her as a chuckle escaped him…

_England, 1492_

_I clearly remembered when one of those scrolls made it to our hands like the finest piece of history that was nothing but a farce… I remember laughing with my brother as we recalled how he had created this legend in each of the different cultures…_

_If it wasn't so sickly evil… I'd say at the moment it was freaking brilliant…_

Elena watched Elijah intently… "So… I don't understand. Klaus created all of this for what…?"

Elijah continued to walk, "The easiest way to find out about the existence of the doppelganger or a long forgotten moonstone is by having everyone in both species… looking…"

"So if the curse isn't Aztec, then what is it…?"

"That curse doesn't exist…" his lips stretched into a smile, "It's fake…"

Elena could have sworn that for a minute there her heart dropped or it just stopped beating altogether. How could the curse not be real… then why was this or Klaus after her?

"Yes…" he began to explain, "Klaus and I faked this curse for over a thousand years…" they continued to walk, "there is a curse…" he added slowly, "just not that one…"

"Then…" she her brows furrowed…

"He's been trying to break the real curse for over a thousand years…" he turned to her, "you're his only hope…"

"What is the real curse then…?" she prodded…

Elena's cell phone seemed to go off again and Elijah pulled it out annoyed… "The damn thing won't stop… please, just answer it…"

She grabbed from him and answered, "Damon…" she began but her aunt's hysterics stopped her… "Aunt Jenna?" Elena heard her go off about Ric showing up and Damon going in to save her and now she was desperate to make sure that she was alright… She tried to reassure her that she was, but her aunt wasn't having it. Jenna voiced her concern about her possibly being Katherine and that she wanted to see her… face to face… Elena sighed unhappily but told her she'd be right there…

"I have to go see my aunt…" Elena announced…

"I'm sorry…" Elijah answered, "But that wasn't part of our deal…"

"Look… she's human… she hasn't had the time that the rest of us have had to come to terms with this. I will just go… calm her down and will right back… you have my word…"

Feeling his lips tighten in a straight line, he answered, "Your word means nothing to me until you live up to it…"

"Thank you…" she retuned smiling genuinely and he watched her go…

It was then that he got lost in his mind once more…

_England, 1492_

"_Why aren't you chasing me…?" Katherine laughed wholeheartedly…_

_I remember running after her and the moment I was about to catch her I stopped myself so that she could get away… I thought it adorable that she hadn't found that amusing._

"_You're meant to catch me…" she returned slowing down…_

"_But if I catch you the game will be over…" he explained grinning at her…_

_The smell of her hair as she ran with the scent of her body while her blood pumped through her veins in a more than enticing way… had me hypnotized… but then she'd broken through my thoughts as she said breathless…_

"_Thank you… for entertaining me…" she smiled sweetly…_

"_You looked lonely inside… I took pity on you…" I answered her but I remember her sad doe eyes and how that had called into a part in my body that no longer functioned. But yet… she made me feel like it could…_

"_Klaus promised to spend the day with me…" she said trying to hide her gloom, "but he never returned home from the night…"_

_I recall venturing into my mind about how much I would rather be the one courting her in reality. Klaus I knew was pretending… not that he wasn't attracted to her but she was a means to an end. He lacked in seeing the beautiful innocent young woman that was so full of life. _

_I lamely tried explaining to her then that what she felt was normal, but surprises of all surprises… she stunned me… she'd asked that if love not existed… then why would we want to live?_

_And she was right… the moment that I realized that that was exactly the emotion I held for her I also became conscious of the fact that my undead life was better… and it was all because of her. Because she made me smile genuinely when in centuries I never had and because I couldn't help but want to give her the world so that that untainted smile… would never fall from her face…_

_It was when my brother had appeared taking her from my side and till this day… I can not forget wishing to the powers that if she felt the same for me… I wanted a sign._

_Being led by my brother then… she had turned my world upside down when she'd gazed back over her shoulder with a soft smile on her lips as her eyes twinkled at me… in that moment, I was done for… she had me and I was unashamed of it. I had made up my mind then that I would find a way to save her._

Elijah swallowed thickly at the still very present memory adjusting his coat as he took in his surroundings to make sure no one was watching as he made his way back to the main house.

/

Elena walked into the boarding house to find a worrisome looking Jenna waiting on the couch fidgeting for her. Knowing that there was an Original vampire that she had to go back to she dove into telling her that she was and would be fine. She explained to her how the Alaric situation had come about and what she was attempting to do at the moment.

Jenna nodded understandingly, though still not happy, but knowing that her niece had been dealing with this stuff since way before… she gave her the benefit of the doubt as she could tell she was preparing to leave.

That's when Elena decided that Jenna had calmed down enough for her to leave and as she was heading out the door, Isobel appeared… a nervous grin on her face.

"Isobel…" Elena halted shocked, "How… When… Did you just…?"

"I'm so glad to see you're safe…" she interrupted… "May I?"

Elena noticed that she gestured she couldn't be inside and her eyes widened in realization, "Yes… please come in…"

Isobel walked in unsurely until she was standing right in front of her waiting for her daughter to say something…

"I feel like I want to hug you but I also feel like I don't know if I should be trusting you and I really have to go…" she rambled… Stefan and Rose arriving back at the house then…

Isobel placed her hands on her upper arms gently while whispering "All in time…" she offered, "Thank you for rescuing me and giving me this chance that I know I don't deserve…"

Elena grinned back nodding as she said, "I really have to go…"

Her mother nodded at her letting her go for Elena to come crashing into the embrace of tight muscles that are holding on to her for dear life… "God Elena…" Damon hugged her tighter, "I was so worried…"

He pulled back slightly to have his mouth crush onto hers… desperately needing for her body, her scent, her touch, and her love… make that tightness in his chest disappear. Elena kissed him back just as urgently… something that she couldn't help when her love for him consumed her anytime he was around…

Panting into each other's mouths as their lips grazed lovingly, Damon began, "I'm not going to ruin this moment by saying how angry I am with you for hanging up on me but I'm just glad your safely back…"

Elena took a step back, "I have to go back…" she said wearily…

Damon's demeanor switched from relieved to bitter… "You're kidding right…?"

"No Damon…" she raised her hand to caress his cheek but he pulled away so her touch wouldn't reach him, "Can you please trust me…?"

When Damon didn't respond she added, "I trusted you when everything happened with Bonnie… I need _you_, to trust _me_ now…"

Damon's fists clenched to the point where his knuckles turned white as he glanced past her to nothing in particular. He had noticed Stefan stepped closer… Rose had followed lead and even Isobel had gone near in case he tried to stop her he assumed…

He shook his head whispering, "If you walk out that door…" his threat hanged…

Elena began to make her way to the door stopping next to a none looking Damon, placing a kiss on his cheek as she murmured to him… "I love you, Damon… I'll be back…" and she continued to leave the mansion. The moment she was gone… he turned to punch the wall nearest to him as fury filled him and he took to continue his destruction up in his room.

/

Just when Katherine had found something to do to entertain herself… her worst nightmare was back and more than in just a bad mood. Lucky for her she hadn't had to deal with him for too long when Maddox and Greta walked in…

The new companion girl had warmly greeted Klaus as two more men came trailing in with a huge wooden box. This was it, Katherine thought, the real Klaus was about to make his presence known…

/

Elijah swiftly picked up Elena's presence coming near and he smiled inwardly, she'd kept her word… "Welcome back…" he told her once she settled completely inside.

"Elijah please…" Elena begged…

He gave her a small nod to take a seat as he explored in depth the story of his family and how the biggest secret that his mother had held, had been discovered when they had all turned into vampires… Klaus was not their father's son, but not only that, he was from a werewolf bloodline…

"So what does that make Klaus…?" Elena asked confused…

"Both…" Elijah looked up to meet her eyes… "If he triggers that part of him, he will become a hybrid… a creature deadlier than a vampire or a werewolf…"

"And that's what he wants…" she breathed nervously… "Why would you help him…?" she questioned now realizing that he'd been by his brother's side.

"Because I loved him…" he said like answer was obvious, "but no more… he has to die now…"

"Well we have the dagger…" she said hopeful…

Elijah quickly explained that that would not work once Klaus would become a hybrid, but when he explained that witches, servers of nature, could take care of that. Elena shook her head… she understood. The sacrifice would have to happen so Klaus would be in his weakest position for a witch with enough power to do their job.

"What if I told you that we have the witch…?" she clued him in…

"Then I would say that there is one more thing you should know…" he walked towards her…

_England, 1492_

_Klaus was overly excited that his day to gain what he'd been most desiring was about to come true. The full moon was to happen the next day and everything was already in place… That was when I told him that I'd figure out a way to spare the doppelganger's life._

_We argued then… me for wanting to save her and he because he thought her life worthless. It was when he'd asked if I cared for her and without hesitation I told him yes… that I did…_

_He tried to convince me of my mistake reminding me that love was only a weakness and that this would not change his plan. I gave him a small nod of acquiesce but that had been the beginning of our deadly feud…_

Elijah hadn't told Elena everything but she had been smart enough to catch what mattered most…

"You found a way to save the doppelganger…" she gasped in realization…

Elijah picked up Elena's jacket then to hand it to her as he said, "Yes… I did… but Katerina decided to take matters into her own hands and I believe you know the rest…"

"You cared for her didn't you…?" she asked…

Elijah wanted to snort, understatement of the year… _Care_ wasn't the word he'd use, "A common mistake, I'm told. One that I won't be repeating again…" he lied…

/

Damon was pacing back and forth in the library as he waited for Elena to make her way back where should be… home. Rose had gotten tired of watching both brothers toss angry looks at each other not saying a word, so she'd gone up stairs to keep Jenna company as Isobel settled in as well…

Stefan decided to be a good brother then… placing himself in front of Damon to get him to come down…

"She was right to ask for your trust you know…" Stefan began, "In relationships… especially with Elena, it has to work both ways…"

Damon growled at the reminder that she'd been his, "Get out of my way Steffy…" he warned…

"Look…" his brother didn't budge, "I'm trying to help…"

Damon lost it then snarling louder than necessary as he landed a blow on him while grabbing Stefan by the neck to pin him to the wall… "You need…" he seethed, "to stop getting… in my way…"

Elena had chosen that exact moment to come in… taking in the sight she swiftly yelled, "DAMON!"

The elder brother snapped out of his anger driven daze at the sound of her voice letting go of his brother as he turned to stare at her as Elijah joined her side…

Elijah couldn't help but also remember at that moment… the similar fight he'd had with his own brother…

_England, 1492_

_Klaus had come into my chambers in raging anger to question what I had done… I had been confused at his accusation, but then he'd enlightened me with the fact that she was gone and that Katerina had fled…_

_Even with how I had felt about her I had not betrayed my brother but he believed so… and that's how we'd ended up against a wall. I promised to him then that I'd find her, but not for the reasons he thought that I would look…_

"You invited him in?" Damon asked shocked, "Well that's just…. That's just freaking great…"

"Elijah and I have created a new alliance…" she said glancing at Damon pleadingly…

"I will not harm either of you…" Elijah voiced, "All that I ask for is an apology…"

Damon seemed to want to laugh for a moment, though there had been no hesitation on Stefan's part as he explained that he cared for Elena and therefore he dutifully apologized.

"Apology accepted…" Elijah said to Stefan as he turned to face the elder Salvatore…

Elena stepped away from Elijah explaining to Damon that the sacrifice would happen, that Bonnie would be safe, and that Elijah… could save her life…

Damon had glanced from Elena's face to the older vampire and Elijah had nodded affirmatively…

"And you're trusting _him_…?" Damon made a face…

"Yes, I am…"

"This is bullshit…" he grumbled under his breath grabbing a bottle of bourbon as he left the room…

Elena's eyes filled with unshed tears and as she tried to keep herself composed telling Elijah, "I'm sorry about Damon…" she tried to smile, "He's just… just…"

"You don't have to explain…" the Original Vampire told her soothingly. He knew cracking the man in love would be his greatest challenge, but he need to make him understand that he wasn't trying to be his enemy…

If anything… he better than anyone understood what it felt like to be in his shoes. He was positive that he was ripping himself into shreds inside… just like he had once.

/

In Alaric's apartment… the witches seemed to have finished doing their spells when Ric called out to Elena before he fainted to the ground…

Katherine then watched Maddox open the door to the wooden box and that's when she felt her entire body lock…

"Now that's more like it…" Klaus voiced excitedly feeling himself about…

True terror… was about to enfold the small town in Mystic Falls… of that Katherine was sure of.


	20. The Last Day

**_Woah well that took for-ever ;) Anyways... I want to thank you ALL for reading. I respond to all your reviews unless they're guest accounts in which I don't have a place to thank you, but just know that they mean the world to me. I'd like to think I've done better because of all of your guys' support and love._**

**_I think I should tell you that since there is A LOT of changes in this chapter, that the next two might be something completely NEW because of where I'm making the story go. I hope that's okay... let me know your thoughts in a review :) Two more episodes left and we're done done! I think it's been a hell of a ride, right? LOL_**

* * *

**_Okay so one last thing... one of my readers had mentioned that they were looking forward to this particular chapter because of the whole Damon forced his blood into her, which I debated A LOT on whether it should still happen or not. I'm blabbing now... my point... I wrote it with this reader in mind. I hope it doesn't disappoint, so please let me know your thoughts. That said :) I'd like to dedicate this chapter to..._**

_~Tinkerbell90~_

**_Love your support ;) Hope you love!_**

* * *

Chapter 20- The Last Day

Damon woke up in his bed alone contemplating the stupid plan that Elena wanted to execute. He'd taken his bottle of scotch up to his room hoping to drown his worries away, _positive_ that Elena would not be setting foot in his bedroom that night… but boy had he been wrong. He was more than angry at her still; in fact, angry didn't even begin to cover it. He understood her need to protect everyone, but couldn't _she_ understand that all _he_ wanted was to protect _HER_?

He sighed remembering the night, _he'd heard the floor creak at the entrance of his bedroom door… her heart erratic debating whether she should spend the night there or not, he assumed, and then she had turned the knob open…_

_Elena had called out his name softly and he had done nothing to respond to her. He was after all still pissed, but as a sigh of relief left her lips she'd sneaked into his room, or so she thought unheard, had stripped naked to put on one of his long shirts and slipped into bed with him. She'd laid there on her side facing what looked like a sleeping Damon on his side without moving, until after a moment she'd scooted herself until meeting his skin with hers and she snuggled up against him. His treacherous body had responded to her warmth and under the tipsy haze of his drunkenness, he'd snaked his arms around her form protectively, pulling her half on top of his body as something wet made its way hitting his bare chest._

_Damon realized that she was crying as her tears strolled down his skin… when she sniffled one more time and burrowed closer to his skin he had tightened his hold on her wanting to make her feel better. He knew he really couldn't though, because they were at an impasse to which neither was willing to budge._

_And then, she whispered to him, "I need you to have faith in me __**love**__…"_

_And he knew he'd been too drunk to get into that anymore, so he settled for telling her his reason for going against her… "I. Love. __**You**__… Elena…"_

_As a testament to the fact that neither was giving in tonight but the passion that surge between them was more than they could contain… Elena had raised her head to lock her mahogany eyes with his electric blue ones to nod just barely visible to his vampire eyes and brought her lips to his… both their anger and stubbornness fueling their coupling… they took each other's lips passionately… their intensity to be together growing until they had ripped the barriers from their bodies apart… giving into a beautiful yet sorrowful love making that had left them in bed spent… silent… and driven them to sleep._

Damon could still feel his nakedness under the empty sheets where the love of his life should still lay, but wasn't as he heard Elijah, Isobel, Stefan, and Elena's unmistakable heart beat in the library talking about the process of the curse. Elijah kept blabbing about procedure that would take place for Klaus breaking the curse, which would mean that he would become a hybrid… he continued to listen getting out of bed…

Was he really the only one that saw the stupidity in what that plan would bring…?

"So why the hell would we let him break the curse…?" Damon put in making his presence finally known, avoiding his lover's eyes, "we can kill him today!" he faced Stefan for his support, "with Bonnie…"

Stefan shook his head looking to the ground. He knew he should stand by his brother, but he wanted to be a good friend to Elena and Bonnie both, not wanting to lose either.

"No, Damon…" Elena said trying to make him understand, "Bonnie could die and I'm not going to allow that, you know that!"

Damon decided to focus his eyes on Isobel for back up, surely if she "changed" she wouldn't want her daughter dead, "Isobel…" he paused, "Can you perform your first motherly duty and tell your daughter that Bonnie's our only choice!"

Isobel gazed from Elena to Elijah to Damon holding his gaze there… "I agree with you…" she said with a small smile, "But before we jump the gun…" she said tentatively hearing Damon growl, "I think we should hear their plan…" she looked to Elena who looked relieved by her answer.

Damon crossed his arms as she went on, "Elijah… tell us how the curse is broken…"

Elijah sighed glancing rapidly at Damon as he explained, "The ritual itself is pretty straight forward…" he paused, "the ingredients, so to speak, you already know…"

"The Moonstone…" Stefan put in…

"Yes…" Elijah answered, "A witch will channel the power of the moon to release the spell within…" he paced, "then Klaus being both species will have to sacrifice one of each…"

"So where does Elena fit into this…?" Isobel questioned…

"The final part of the ritual…" Elijah answered retrieving a wooden box he'd set aside…

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger…" he said then locking eyes with Elena, "till the point of your death…"

Stefan's response to the words had been to take his head in his hands knowing that if he looked at his brother he would crack. Isobel had stopped mid-pace to glance at the Original vampire, then Elena, and last to take Damon's form that was frozen in place as she saw the agony pass through his eyes when he scanned Elena's form for effect, before he'd masked it back to his indifferent anger.

Elena felt her heart flutter, but knowing that she had Damon's full attention on her reaction and body, she tried to calm down as she strainfully voiced, "And that's where you come in…" she allowed giving Elijah the faintest of grins.

Elijah pulled a glass potion from his box and continued, "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years for Katerina, it possesses mystical properties of resuscitation…"

"So I'll be dead…?" Elena questioned…

"And then you won't be…" Elijah put in quickly…

"That's your plan…" Damon said through gritted teeth, "a magical potion with no expiration date?" he walked towards Elena, "You want to come back to life? How about John's ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans…" Elijah enlightened, "Odds are they won't work on her…"

"Well I'll take those odds over…"

"Damon!" Elena interrupted…

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK ELENA…?" Damon yelled creeping closer, though Isobel held him back.

"Relax…" Isobel whispered. She was as worried as he was, but losing one's mind over this matter wasn't going to solve anything.

Elena looked up with a blank expression while saying, "Then I'll just be dead-dead…" and the look she saw in his eyes was what hurt her to her very core. He was offended that she wasn't taking him into consideration, wounded that she was showing such little respect for his desires, and infuriated with her lack of open mindedness over this topic.

Giving her but the merest of glances as his eyes turned stone cold towards her, a look she hadn't seen since he'd came into town… he swallowed back the bile that rose up in his throat and proceeded to walk away. Stefan had gotten up to talk to him, but Elijah had extended his hand to stop him…

"Allow me to talk to your brother?"

Stefan seemed reluctant and was about to voice it when Elijah added, "I think I can fix this…"

The younger Salvatore nodded in return and watched as the Original vampire walked outside to speak to Damon, who he knew, would not be receptive of anything he may want to say but it was worth a try.

/

The Original vampire knew that getting Damon to believe him would take some work, but he was sure that he would give in once he realized this was the only answer…

"Have an extra cup to share of that…?" Elijah walked to meet the elder Salvatore lightly with his comment.

"I suggest you leave before I do something we will both regret…" he returned in somewhat of a snarl.

"Now, you wouldn't want to upset the lovely Elena, now would you…?" he returned calmly.

Damon turned to face him properly… a sinister smirk on his lips, "She… doesn't give a fuck about what I think, so I don't give a shit if my actions upset her…"

Elijah smiled softly nodding approaching him with caution, "The elixir… _will_ work…"

"I have NO guarantee of that…" Damon said placing the glass cup by the rock wall, "and I'm not about to trust you with the most important person in my life…"

"How can I prove it to you…?" Elijah went on, "that it _will_ work…"

The elder Salvatore scoffed walking towards the vampire, coming face to face with him on the brink of snapping while he said, "You. Can't." and with that he began to make his way inside.

Elijah had to admire the worthy opponent that would be Damon as he took in the far view of the woods and voiced at a tone that he knew only vampires would hear, "Not even with the fact that I once stood in your shoes trying to save the life of the woman I love…?"

Damon froze at his words holding the back glass door open… he wasn't sure he'd heard right but the look of shocked faces of Isobel and Stefan being reflected back to him told him, he had heard right. He turned around trying to not convey his surprise as he voiced, "You're bluffing…"

"I would never…" Elijah said calmly, "I am a man of honor and deceitfulness… is not my style…"

He knew he was beginning to hope and he couldn't allow that to happen; but he needed to know more… for something to prove to him that this would, _could_ be real.

"What's the catch…?" Damon said a little more composed as he walked back to stand next the Original vampire as they stared together into the distance.

"There's a process and price, of course…" he said in no way sugar coating it, "but not one that you're not already willing to pay…"

"I could die…" he filled in.

"Precisely…" Elijah said, "But…" he turned to face him waiting for his eyes to meet his, "If you are half the man I think you are… then this will not be a problem."

"It's not…" Damon assured, "But that could turn up both of us dead and in _your_ brother's favor…"

"This isn't a trap…" Elijah told him, "I'm sure Bonnie can back me up on that…"

"What?" he said taken back.

"The spell linked to the elixir for it to work is in Bonnie's hands…" it was he that walked away now, "The first step is to get Elena to drink your blood…" he stopped to face him once more, "The catch is that you can't tell her about the spell and she has to drink willingly…" when Damon stood there speechless and clearly at odds that Elena would actually take it, Elijah went on, "The elixir works on the bond of sacrifice without the human knowing what it is that their giving up…"

Damon swallowed visibly as he took in the words that had left this elder vampire's mouth… and though he knew what the answer to his question was going to be, he knew he had to hear him say it, out loud… "So you would have died for Katherine…?"

Elijah chuckled, "Yes…" he said meeting his eyes, "I would have died for Katerina and still would now…"

Damon's eyes widened… did he even know what the conniving bitch had done since she'd fled both brother's presence?

"You can't help who you love…" Elijah said as if reading his mind, "I know what she's become but my love for her remains true if not stronger since then…" his face went deadly seriously for a moment when he added, "You remind me of me… don't make me regret telling you any of this…"

The threat hanged in the air unspoken when Damon gave him a nod, Elijah's face softened and he walked back inside the home to grab his box from where he had left it, ready to take his leave but not before requesting something of the other vampires staring at him shockingly inside…

"Tell Elena I'll be back before sun down to proceed with our plan…" Isobel and Stefan nodded when they all heard at a distance the slight sobs of heartbroken doppelganger upstairs.

Elijah was soon making his way out the door, only to come face to face with the yelling curses of Elena's aunt telling Alaric to stay back…

Isobel flashed there in a second, as did Stefan, Damon, and Rose to find Jenna pointing a cross bow at Ric.

"Hey Jenna… Jenna… It's me, Alaric, the real me…" he raised his hands in surrender.

Damon focused his eyes in him while saying, "Prove it…"

"Okay, uh… the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in while I was about to…"

"Okay, It's him…" Jenna cut in.

Isobel had stiffened at Rose's side and Ric stared shocked at his ex-wife and his girlfriend's presence, just now realizing they were both there.

Damon quickly noticed the situation and wanting to break the ice went ahead and spoke, "Well this is awkward…" he grinned from ear to ear, "but there will be plenty of time for that so, first… why did he let you go?"

Alaric glanced at both women a couple of times before he said, "He wanted to me to deliver a message… the sacrifice happens tonight."

Teary eyed and slightly composed, Elena had walked in to catch that part, all gazes falling on her and then on Elijah who was suppose to save the day. She was hoping placing her faith in him would pay off, but that was still to be seen.

/

Tyler had rushed to Mystic Falls at the news that her mother had been in an accident to arrive at her room to see Caroline leaving.

"How is she…? Is she okay? Is she badly hurt? What. Happened?" Tyler ranted worriedly as he held Caroline by the arms, practically shaking her for answers.

"Tyler…" she whispered stopping him, "Baby… you're mom's alright…" she smiled happy to see him though she knew there were other more important matters at hand, "Apparently she fell down the stairs, a neighbor found her, she was brought in, just some scratches and a broken hand, but she'll be okay…" she said soothingly caressing his face as he seemed to take him everything she had just said.

"They sedated her right now to get some sleep…" she said softly as Tyler closed his eyes and listened to her, pressing his forehead to hers breathing harshly. He began to nod at everything she had just informed him off, then began lightly pressing his lips to hers in rush excitement of that fear, worry, and anxiety that he'd been feeling on his way there.

Caroline responded quickly to his desperate, passionate kisses as he delved into the comforting warmth of her mouth that seemed to envelop him welcomingly. Never in his life had he had such sweet tender kisses, and yet with an underlying passion that was bordering lust. He kissed her until they were both out of breath… panting in want… as he took in her flushed expression with her swollen kissed lips he asked, "Were you leaving…?"

He questioned pushing the golden locks of her hair from her eyes as she said without breath, "Just to check in with our friends… why?"

Tyler brought her face for a slow affectionate kiss while saying, "I want to go in and see my mom, but I'd like for you to be in there with me?"

Caroline nodded, "Of course…" she whispered against his lips returning the loving kiss, "Whatever you need…"

He gave her a small nod… took hold of her hand like he would that of the girl that held his heart pushing the door open with her by his side.

/

Back at the Mansion, Elijah was standing at a distance listening, Elena on the couch eyeing Alaric, Stefan and Rose embracing like it was the most natural thing in the world, while Isobel stood opposite and far away from Jenna… all were there quietly paying attention as the real Ric explained that he had no memory of the past three days. They in turn began to tell him what happened in the absence of his out of body experience, though prompting the clear question to Elena of the fact that Damon was missing from the crowd…

"Where's Damon…?" Elena asked in the pause of their intense talk…

"I think he went up to his room…" Stefan told her. She gave him a small grin of thank you as she turned around to go in search of the man she loved. She came up to his open door to walk in like she usually did to find that he was gracefully jumping back in through the window…

Damon took in her presence in his room and stumbled back shocked a little… she wasn't suppose to see him coming back. He had _had_ to be sure that this spell thingy with the damn elixir was true, so he'd gone to check with Bonnie. Bonnie announced that she'd researched the spell and had come to find out that apparently what Elijah had told him was true.

"Where'd you go?" Elena said curiously crossing her arms in accusation.

"Out for a run…" Damon said nonchalantly, "I needed to blow off some steam…" he finished snarky.

When his answer pertained to the fact that she had pretty much disregarded his feelings earlier, Elena's posture changed to that of remorseful. She knew she'd upset him, but maybe if they talked about it, she considered…

"You know why I'm doing this, right?" she said trying to remain evenly tempered.

"It doesn't matter, Elena…" he said walking further into his room, "It's not like it matters what I think, right…?"

"You need to trust me when I say that I will be fine Damon… I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and then all of this can be finally over…" she said walking towards him, "and then you and I can focus on being happy…"

"_If_ it works…" he countered putting his plan into motion. He sure as hell was about to find out how real this thing between them was, and how far she was really willing to go for him… or for them.

"It will work…" she returned…

"No…" he accused, "You think it _will_ work, you _want_ it to work, why am I the only one who's convinced that it _won't_?" he paused "There _has_ to be another way…" he said walking closer to her…

"There isn't…" Elena shrugged… God, she was desperate to make him believe that this would work.

"You could die Elena…" Damon came up to her standing right in front of her… entering her personal little bubble that he knew he could still make quiver.

"And then I will come back to life…" she argued shakily from his presence.

"That is not a risk I'm willing to take…" he told her… his eyes conveying his agonizing fear and truth.

"But I am…" she whispered cupping his face with one hand… "It's my life, Damon… My choice…"

Damon shook his head in disbelieve, maybe there was no way in hell that this was going to work, he thought as he answered, "Don't you realize that I _**can't**_ lose you…?"

Elena brought her body closer to his taking his face with both hands as she mouthed slowly as if that would make him understand, "You. Won't."

He stood there for what seemed like forever just feeling her touch, trying to revel in the emotions that he felt for her as he tried to find the right words to voice his request for what was necessary for the elixir to work…

"Prove it to me…" his words but a whisper of a plea that he tried to push from the depths of his heart. Something, which he observed did not go unnoticed to Elena from what he could tell. There was a hint of a smile at her lips, like she would expect nothing less from him, and then she began to nod in approval…

"Just tell me how…" she told him without any hesitation.

Damon gave her a sweet smirk back as he walked away from her to retrieve a small dagger that he had among some stuff that he'd collected over the years walking back to her fiddling with as it passed through his fingers.

Elena felt her heartbeat rise slightly weary but then continued to listen as he went on, "If you want me to trust you, then I ask what is only fair from you…" he saw her swallow nervously back, "Your trust in return, obviously…"

"O-_Kay_…" she continued to watch him as he went closer to her… his eyes shifting between those beautiful sapphire orbs to those of his crimson demon face…

"Damon…?" Elena questioned when she understood where he was getting at… he wanted to feed her his blood to make sure she'd come back to life, even if that meant it was as a vampire.

"I know…" he said to her surprise, sorrowfully, "That it's a lot to ask and something that we have clearly not discussed, but _this_ _is_ what _I_ need… from _you_…"

When time seemed to go on forever… Damon let his hands fall to his side defeated, the dagger falling out of his hand to the wooden floor. Elena knew Damon was being unfair at asking her pretty much to turn for him and expecting her to have an answer _now_. On the flip side though, she had never felt about anybody the way she felt about the vampire man standing in front of her. And yet, with her lack of experience and young age… she wasn't sure at how she knew that what she had was extraordinary and the type of feeling that very few people in the world got to experience. Deep within the very depths of her soul… she knew that what her and Damon had happened once in a lifetime and she was lucky at that.

Knowing what her decision was… she began walking towards the vampire man whose eyes were filled with unshed tears, lowering to pick up the small blade from the floor to put it in his hand and then cupped his face to make him look at her…

"Okay…" she said beaming slowly at him as she pushed her lips to his to pull back a little then whispering, "How do we…?"

Damon's eyes searched hers for any sign of reluctance, hate, anger, or fear and was glad to have found none. This would not work if she didn't make the choice on her own and he was well aware of that…

"You don't have to…" he went on, just to assure her that she had another choice.

But her finger pressed to his lips to silence him… which was then replaced by her mouth, as she began to devour him and he all but matched the passionate duel of their tongues spurring them to other activities that they had no time for. Many times they had done this and Elena knew how to get his vampire visage to come forth which she most of the time tried to avoid… today though, it was different.

She groaned from deep in her throat as she bit his lower lip hard until she drew blood… Damon growling pleasurably at the action making his eyes darken and his fangs protrude pricking Elena's lip from the sharpness of them. Damon saw a small drop of blood that pooled on her lip and he sucked it seductively without hurting her being careful not to harm her again…

That was when she felt the heated need for them to share their blood… something that had never crossed her mind before with Stefan. But then again, she had never felt as loved as she did by him and she had never felt for anyone, the way she felt about him. She needed him in her, over her, around her; she just needed to be consumed by their love whichever way that was… Vampire or not, she would give her life for him, like she knew that he would give his life for her…

Elena kissed his vampire face lovingly… tilting her head as he began to roam down her throat to give him better access holding him there as confirmation of what she wanted.

Damon wasn't sure if that was the way it worked… both taking each other's blood and all, but with the way things seemed to have spiraled out of control, he wasn't sure that he could stop or tell her no when she was so blatantly offering up herself to _him_. Her blood practically playing his favorite drumming tune… enticing the animal within to take her the life-force he clearly hungered for…

Elena felt him kiss down her neck ardently growling from the pit of his throat… feeling her body respond in a tingled pleasure a bit unfamiliar until he distracted her by lapping at the sensitive skin on her neck, prepping her throat for his bite…

"If you relax…" he said against her skin in barely controlled anticipation, "It will hurt less…"

She nodded that she understood panting back saying in a breathy voice, "I love you Damon…" she commenced to put herself at ease… "Don't ever doubt that…"

"I don't…" he said between his fangs as he graced them over her skin making her deliciously tremble until he allowed them to pierce her skin… Elena gasped in slight pain, but the sting was nothing compared to the amount of satisfaction she began to feel at him _taking_ her blood. It was almost as good as them making love… _almost_, the emotion of his consuming love enveloping her, the sensation of becoming one with the intense passion that she wasn't sure was at all her emotions… brought her to a state of ecstasy completely foreign to her body. She cried out in pleasure as she felt fireworks explode within her at hearing Damon groan his delight knowing he'd taken enough…

At some point soon he'd have to explain what the _hell_ just happened between them that made this something completely powerful and unlike nothing else.

Damon was about to cut his wrist to give her his blood but she began shaking her head in no as she pointed to his neck…

"I want to take it from _here_…" she told him running her finger along the side of his neck.

If it was someone else he'd never in his undead life agree, but this was Elena asking and he had no qualms about letting her take it from _there_… in fact the flow would be stronger and much more potent if she took his blood straight from his neck which was a straight line closer to his undead heart… He took the dagger placing it properly in Elena's hand holding it to his neck so she knew were and how to cut, adding…

"It will flow fast…" he kissed her unhurriedly with the face of the man, "Be ready and press in hard…"

With no hesitation to Damon's surprise, she pushed the blade into his skin… making him wince a little but then she'd covered the wound with her soft lips as the blood ran swiftly into her mouth and she pressed herself closer to him. Damon let out a lustful groan… if she _only_ knew what this was doing to him… she continued to suck strongly and large amounts of his blood until the wound closed under her lips as she licked the spot she'd made it in, clean.

They'd pretty much declared to the supernatural world that they belonged to each other… and there was _nothing_ that would change the wonderful feeling of what _this_ was and what Damon felt for Elena making _this_ choice.

/

Tyler and Caroline were sitting by the side of Mrs. Lockwood as she had decided to take her second nap that day. Carol had been ecstatic that Tyler had been there when she had woken up and as he sat there, by her side just talking about nothing, Caroline had slipped out for a moment to give them some privacy.

She had decided to grab some coffee for them from the cafeteria, when coming back… the sight almost made her drop the boiling hot drinks. It was Jules… holding onto her man's arm almost possessively and Care had the urge to toss the coffee in her face or just rip her heart out now… Trying to take the more civilized approach, she walked confidently towards them, interrupting whatever dispute they had been having.

/

After Alaric was told of his actions, the rest of the gang had begun to disperse and get ready for the night, especially if tonight was that dreaded fight that they were sure going to have. Elijah left knowing that Damon had accomplished what was needed. Stefan and Rose had gone out to stock up on blood and power up for the fight. Leaving there in the huge mansion the awkward set of three…

"Isobel, I…" Ric began…

"Look…" Isobel flipped the switch on her love for him right then before words began to come out of her mouth, "I'm sorry I was the reason that they took you, but like you now know… I was compelled…"

Jenna watched from off to the side uncomfortably at the presence of her as she tried not to fidget.

"I meant what I said to you last…" she smiled softly, then turned her gaze to Jenna, "but know that I'm not going to get in your way…" she looked back to Ric, "I'm here to mend the relationship with my daughter and ensure she stays alive even if it costs me my life… but that is all…"

Jenna began to open her mouth to say something, but Isobel cut her off…

"I really hope you find happiness…" she told Ric genuinely, "I'm sorry I didn't know what I had and that I threw it all away…" when Alaric made a move to talk, she continued… "I'll see you here for the fight…" and with that last comment she disappeared.

Alaric stood dumbfounded because he realized that _that_ had been the woman he married… not the one that had come into town wanting to rip it apart.

"Ric…" Jenna questioned lightly, "If you…" she began sadly seeing that slight flicker in his eyes at his ex-wife's words, she could tell that some love for her still remained in him that looked like he wanted to run after her.

"No, no, no, _no_…" Alaric walked towards her cupping her face, "Yes, I _loved_ her… a _lot_, I _married_ her for crying out loud…" he voiced in truth, "but all I could think off since the moment I got back was that I need to get to _you_…" Jenna's eyes watered as she couldn't form any words, her lips twitching into a smirk, "I love _you_, Jenna… more than I could have thought possible…"

"Really…?" her tears rolled down her cheek as he nodded. His eyes trained on her momentarily taking her in as if it was the first time and then he'd dove in to give her a frantic kiss.

/

Elijah had left to prep for the night and yet he'd been surprised that he'd ended up where he now stood… in front of the history teacher's apartment where he was certain that on the other side of that door, was the woman he'd been looking for- for more than five hundred years. Knowing that he couldn't enter but wanting to see her _one_ time… he'd taken hold of the knob and twisted just enough to undo the lock and push the door open…

Katherine was startled by the sudden noise when turning around she came to face the man that she had thought she could trust and had realized that she'd been wrong.

"Elijah…" she said collected, knowing that he couldn't come in, in case he wanted to hurt her.

He stared at her for what seemed like forever as he felt his heart just melt a little at her sight and the emotions that he had carried and had put away within him, resurfaced without need of call. The inside of him screamed for her to be closer wanting to explode in affection towards her, but his exterior remained poised, quiet, and unmoving.

"What is it that you've come for…?" she spat, "Have you come to see if I was chained up to the wall while I withered to die…?"

Elijah broke his gaze momentarily to scoff then raised his eyes back to hers. He wanted to ask her why she had run… why she hadn't waited for him to tell her all that he had planned, but somehow he knew it was of no use. It wouldn't change anything now and it was clear to him by the look on her face that she was hurt and that she hated him. So with one final glance in her direction… he but broke into a simple smile and he turned around to walk away.

A couple of steps down the hall and Katherine yelled on the verge of tears… "Why'd you do it?" she called after him, her voice trembling just from the sight of him, "Why were you SO nice to me if all you were going to do was let your brother kill me…?"

When no answer came from the frozen form down the hall from her she went on…

"I have a right to know why you were so deceitful…" he tears escaped then, "I _trusted_ you… with my most personal thoughts…"

There was a gush of air that went against Katherine at the sudden appearance of Elijah in front of her… his face full of barely controlled anger, from what she could tell, "Trust!" he gritted out, "Is that why you left without so much as a word…?"

Katherine swallowed nervously as she tried to find an answer… when the length of time seemed to stretch with no reply, he spoke again…

"I wished you would have had more faith in me…" his voice softened, "I would have _never_ allowed my brother to kill you" there was silence when he added just loud enough for her to hear, "I had a plan to save you…"

When Elijah seemed to compose himself and walked away again he heard her question, "Why would I believe that's true…?"

Katherine saw him stop short while shaking his head as he whispered, "Because I love you…" and before she had enough time to process that thought, he was gone from her sight. This whole time, she realized at that exact moment, that she'd been wrong. What she thought she had seen in the vampire man's eyes had been true and to her humiliation, she had not been brave enough to put her faith in him.

/

Stefan wasn't sure why that inkling that something was up had crossed through his chest, but as he and Rose now approached the Lockwood Old Property to hear at a distance Tyler and Caroline have a conversation about them being taken, he sure was damn glad that they had gone to check up on her when her call, had never made it to his phone. Stefan with his enhanced senses could hear Tyler's heartbeat but also one much closer from outside the woods and he knew there could be trouble at getting them out safely.

He turned to Rose for a moment to see that she was on the same page as him and practically as if they were able to communicate telepathically… Stefan had made a run for it into the cave of the property to be brought down by the Warlock, their plan working out as Rose came near to snap his neck and help Stefan up to help release the vampire and the wolf from their confines.

By the time the four of them stepped out of the Lockwood Property, the Moon shone bright above and the vampires quickly began to panic.

"Tyler…?" Caroline called to him worriedly as he suddenly doubled over in painful transformation…

He took hold of his chest as he began to feel the change inside and for some reason that he did not know, he started to realize that it was happening a lot faster and he had no control.

"Run…" gritted out as he walked away from them with Care following.

"I'm not leaving you Tyler…" Caroline said with resolve.

Tyler growled looking at Stefan and Rose for help as he said, "Leave… take her with you!" he fell to the ground then his change swiftly coming as Stefan and Rose rushed to Caroline's side pulling her with all their strength as the blonde tried to hold back and stay.

Caroline had somehow pulled power from within her who knew how… tossing the couple away from her as she yelled, "GO! I'm not going anywhere…"

When Stefan and Rose realized that Caroline was deadly serious, he shook his head in disapproval… took hold of Rose's hand, and they were gone in a flash. Just then Tyler had completed his transformation spotting her in there as he growled at her, and on instinct… he'd jumped tackling her to the ground ready to take a bite when she called softly…

"Tyler?" her voice almost melodious as she didn't even attempt to fight him or push him off…

There was a slight change in the wolf's appearance of menace to an almost loving one and in a blur… he'd taken off. Caroline hot on his paws…

/

In between the blood sharing and the love making, Damon wasn't sure how or when the sun had set. It seemed that just not long ago this morning he was still trying to figure out a way to save Elena's life while trying to convince himself that Elijah's plan was real.

Now in almost cliché appearance of them looking, but mere seconds ago, like the Knights of the Round Table, now granted they weren't all men in armor and they were minus the damn circular table, _Elena_ had just finished taking the elixir. Elijah had come to administer the potion while then leaving to take his place with Bonnie. Rose and Stefan had gone to check in with them sticking around to leave with Damon when it was time. Then he'd had Ric and Jenna go on a 'mission' to pick up Jeremy, that was just a heist to keep the three of them locked up in the old house till it was safe.

Damon knew that Alaric sure as hell wasn't going to be happy about that, but he didn't care… he actually wanted to protect them.

Somewhere between him placing weapons in his car and Elena rushing out to tell him something… the atmosphere around them had gotten musky and heavy, revealing the appearance of their all mighty villain.

"Well I was worried there for a sec…" Klaus voiced soothingly as he stood there in front of the couple like he was ten feet tall.

Damon tensed immediately at the sound of his voice as he turned around slowly to face the reason for his recent nightmares as he stood in front of Elena protectively.

"Now don't do anything stupid…" Klaus said thoroughly amused, "We both know that this fight I have already won…"

"Mother fucker, you piece of shit…" Damon all but growled throwing himself to lunge at him but before he'd even moved, Isobel and Stefan were holding onto him hearing Elena call out his name.

Klaus just chuckled and took a couple of steps closer, "You ready my dear…?" he tossed at Elena.

"Yes…" Elena began to walk forward confidently, but she wasn't able to get far before Damon had flashed in front of her holding her by the arms…

"Elena… _No_!" his head and heart screaming how much he couldn't do this… what if she died… what if he lost her… what if the potion failed… what if…?

"Damon…" Elena smiled cupping his face as one of her hands wound around to massage the back of his neck, "I _love_ you…" she sighed as she pushed herself forward for a parting kiss. She had been no fool and that's why she'd asked Rose and Stefan to stick around with Isobel to make sure that Damon would let her leave.

She knew that it didn't matter how much she assured him, it didn't matter if he had word from God himself that she wouldn't die, _she_ knew that Damon wasn't going to allow for pain to come her way no matter what.

Dazed in the sweet kiss she'd given him… Elena slipped out quickly from his embrace making her way to Klaus turning around to gaze at a crazily lashing out Damon… his eyes red with burning tears and wrath as he struggled against Stefan and Isobel who were holding him captive.

"Good girl…" Klaus praised as he wrapped his arm around her waist… an evil smirk on his face thrown at his audience… and they practically disappeared into thin air.

It had taken Isobel and Stefan's full power to hold the elder Salvatore back... When it seemed that they were about to lose him, Rose had stepped in holding him down and still… and even then Damon had managed to drag the three of them through the dirt drive way to the point where Elena had last stood. With a defeated snarl and a ferocity that would scare even the devil himself… Damon had punched the ground. He took a couple of seconds to compose himself then stood without a glance back at the vampires at his back saying…

"Let's go…" and they all obediently went.

/

Elena felt her body slightly ache as the crackling sound made its way to her humming ears… she was hot, very hot, and all she remembered was arriving to the site of the ritual to find… to _find_…

"Oh my God!" Elena jumped awake as she remembered the witch hitting her over the head when she had tried to get to her family member waking her up to tell her to run.


	21. The Sun Also Rises

**_Alright ;) First let me apologize for the delay on this chapter, but school and holidays got in the way and I had to take a break from the writing for a bit. I hope you my readers are still out there and know that I will never NOT finish a story. I know I would hate that, so I won't do that to you. Next... I personally am very happy with the way that this chapter came out, but I don't know how you guys will like it. I hope that as much as me._**

**_One more episode to be re-written and perhaps an epilogue. It all depends on how the last will turn out :) Anyway, without further-a-do... the next chapter!_**

**_Thank you to all my silent readers, I'd love it if you shared your thoughts, a greater thanks to those who review, and please don't forget to do so after reading! :) *Kisses*_**

**_Follow me on twitter- elizabeth85cec or subscribe to my community!_**

* * *

Chapter 21- The Sun Also Rises

Caroline hadn't known how Matt had ended up in the woods, but now she'd come to a halt at the sight of Matt with a gun as a wounded Tyler that was turned into the form of a wolf, whimpered on the ground unmoving. Fear filled her as she ran towards the animal side of his love while yelling at Matt to go.

He hadn't understood what was happening until she bent down and was petting the wolf worriedly as she murmured soothing words to him. When Caroline had glanced up to glare at him at still being there, he gave her a sad smile nodding lightly and left.

Caroline picked up the wounded wolf then from the ground and rushed to the Lockwood Mansion hoping that it would be empty. She didn't know how long he would be out but she didn't care if he woke because he was hurt and even though her vampire mind reasoned that she could die. She just couldn't leave him there without knowing that he would be alright.

/

"I'm fine Elena…" Meredith's small voiced traveled to her from the circle of fire next to her, "I feel a little… loopy or something but I'm okay…" the red head tried to assure.

Elena's tears began to stream down her face, "What are you doing here, Mere…?" she questioned tortured, "Why did you come… you never visit without a call and…"

"I wanted to surprise my cousin…" she grinned and shrugged. Meredith had always been a smart intuitive girl… yes, she could panic now at the fact that something beyond her imagination was happening or just accept the fact that she was in danger as was the cousin she loved and she needed to find a way out. Fear… would have to wait…

Elena didn't even know if her cousin was aware of the dangers that she had just walked in on, and from what she could tell, she was already in transition. This was just not fair at all… she'd done everything right and Klaus still went ahead and found a way to hurt her family.

Near the circle between them both there was some blood on the ground and that's when Elena knew she'd been too late at trying to get her cousin out. Her eyes turned a crimson red as veins protruded under her lids and fangs itched their way out.

"Ah…" Meredith cried from the sudden change. She'd smelled it before she'd seen it and now she just focused on the spilled blood on the ground that she had literally made a run for until the flames of her circle got higher. "What's happening to me…?"

Elena gave her a sad smile as she tried to find the best way to tell her that her life was ruined and it was all her fault.

/

Elijah took a couple of deep breaths as he got in battle mode as seeing Katherine for a last time he now realized had been a very huge mistake. It had messed with his magnified emotions and he was trying to flip the switch at them at least momentarily, until they got through this whole ordeal. Stepping out of the SUV that boarded Damon, Stefan, Rose, and Isobel… Elijah began reciting the happenings of the way the night would play out.

"The sacrifice will be completed in stages…" he walked out into the forest, focusing on the danger at hand "As the full moon sets, the werewolf will be killed, then the vampire, and then at the end… the doppelganger…"

Damon didn't even blink at the comment as he was already feeling like he was dying inside a little. The treasured woman of his life was about to be murdered and he was going to have to stand there and witness it, and he wasn't sure he'd able to. Her being ripped away from him had been bad enough, but he was going to have to find the strength to let this plan all fall through. He heard Elijah continue as if he was dictating a recipe which wasn't what was going through his head right now.

"Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken…" they began to walk all listening intently, "Klaus will become a hybrid…"

"So when do we attack…?" Damon almost barked his tone murderous.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side… that's when he'll be vulnerable and that's where Bonnie comes in…"

"Are we sure that Bonnie will survive this…?" Isobel spoke. Not that she knew her daughter's friends personally, but Elena had been adamant about protecting her, and being that she was THE major weapon, Isobel was going to try and follow her daughter's wishes as much as she could.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death…" Elijah stopped to stare at them, "then I will finish the job myself…"

"I don't think so…" Damon voiced, "He… will be _mine_. I will be the one to end him…" he growled, his tone a tad distant as he remembered pulling out from the Boarding House's drive way to see the skid marks on the gravel from where three vampires had tried to hold him back and where Elena had last stood.

"No offense…" Elijah said truthfully, "But I don't think you'll be strong enough… he _is_ an Original and with the Hybrid going into him…"

"Well I don't believe you'll have it in you to kill your own brother…" Damon retorted, "_Trust_ me…" he glanced at Stefan as he recalled wanting to do it, but he never had really been able to go through with it… "Easier said than done…"

Outside Elijah's demeanor showed no balk from being able to do what needed to be done, but inside, he really did wonder if there were truth to the words that the elder brother had spoken. He knew he wanted vengeance for what he had done to his family, but would he follow through… was an entirely different thing.

/

As Elena finished explaining as best as she could to her distant cousin what she now was and what she was doing there, a noise came from the bushes. The witch had returned with a grunting girl that Elena quickly recognized as Jules. She was shouting as to why she was feeling the way she was as Greta explained the spell casted on her to slow down her transformation. It seemed that the three of them were in for a hell of a night.

And just when Elena thought things might be calm for a while as she plotted to try and rescue her cousin, Klaus made his presence known… "Hello my lovelies…" he smiled like they weren't in a freaking forest ready for their death like he actually had them. "Are we ready…?"

/

Caroline watched as a whimpering wounded wolf struggled to get back his grasp on reality. He seemed disoriented and as if he was having a really bad dream. Care couldn't believe the way things had turned out. She finally gets her boyfriend within reach for a horrible reason, and then they were kidnapped to be killed, and now she laid there on the floor of his mother's expensive home as she tried to determine what to do with him.

It was then that a snarl tore through the great ravenous black wolf… looking at her as if she was a menace to which Caroline realized, bringing him in to a home may not have been the best idea. The wolf inched close with precision as Caroline tried to reason with him, and before she knew what was happening, she was on the ground with him hovering over her ready to bite when he heard her whisper…

'Tyler, please…" she held her arms over her face, "I love you… don't do this, please don't bite me…"

When it registered on the vampire that no bite or wound had come… she pulled her hands away to an empty living room and the front door torn through. Tyler… was gone.

/

John had stormed in at the Gilbert Residence, freaking out to find it empty, but what had him on the verge of a fucken panic attack, was the fact that he'd gone to the Boarding House to find it also vacant… and to his horror, it looked like there had been a struggle in the front drive way. He was trying to remain positive, but the possibilities of that weren't looking too good.

His phone rang then and he was relieved to see Jeremy's name flash on his color ID, he answered swiftly quickly yelling into the line, "Where are you, and where's Elena?"

John listened for a couple of minutes as he got in his vehicle once more and began to drive… "I'll be right there…" he said into the phone hanging up and sped through the dirt roads. His only thought in his head was, 'please God, let my daughter be okay…'

/

The circles of fire danced around the spell bound lines that had been drawn as Elena heard and saw Klaus pull the Moonstone out from his pocket. She could barely make out that he wasn't too happy to part from the stone he'd been looking for forever, but then he'd handed it over and Greta had already began her chanting as a fire in the rock altar that she was standing at, burst into controlled flames…

Elena read his lips as he said, "Shall we…?" making his way to them, to begin this whole nightmare she'd have to endure.

Klaus neared the circle where Jules kept crying out in pain, the fire dissipating at his presence, and when she had tried to attack him or make a run for it… his hand had disappeared into her chest as she barely let out a gasp and Klaus was holding the female wolf's heart in his dead cold hand.

Elena and Meredith watched with utter shock… they both knew what was about to happen to both of them, but didn't make the scene less horrific as they had to watch from their fire prison, the death of a sort of human girl.

/

Jeremy stood behind Bonnie as she went over the spell that she had to use and chant to help kill Klaus as he reiterated that he would not be leaving her side. She smiled and nodded lovingly at him giving him his way, especially since she knew that all their human friends and loved ones were to be staying in that almost falling down house.

They had all come to agree that Ric, Jenna, and Jeremy… would be safer out of the line of fire whether they would like that or not.

Shortly after recalling that conversation, Bonnie heard someone go inside the house. Before she got a chance to tell Jeremy, Ric came into the room with Jenna trailing close behind. They were both carrying heavy bags of weapons when Ric spoke…

"Elijah, Damon and the rest are upstairs…" he said, a serious expression on his face, "I think it's time…" he announced.

Bonnie stood from where she'd been harboring her power to give Ric and Jenna a small smile, striding by them as they made their way upstairs.

"This isn't fair…" Jenna said softly, her tone full of concern, "They are just kids…" she shook her head.

"I know…" Ric sighed turning to face her, "But they have us… and we _will_ protect them no matter what…"

Jenna nodded in approval, though she just couldn't get it out of her head that after both her niece and nephew had been through, the last thing they needed was something like this. Snapping out of her thoughts because she knew they'd be fighting evil, she set her hands on either side of Ric's face and said, "Okay…" she breathed out, "Let's go take care of our kids…"

Heading up the stairs hand in hand, Ric and Jenna walked up to a loudly shouting and hand flailing bursting of worry and anger looking John Gilbert…

"How could you let this happen…?" He growled at Damon, "I trusted _you_!" he spat, "More importantly… _she_ trusted you! With her life! You say you love her _you_…" John was about an inch away from Damon's face before someone jumped in.

"That's enough John!" Isobel walked in glancing at a very much on edge Damon… he was so on the verge of going on a freaking killing rampage, but he allowed John to vent because he was Elena's father… _and_ he didn't know about the elixir, _and_ he knew _exactly_ how he felt if not more, _and_… contrary to what he _knew_ was the truth, he _did_ feel like he'd failed her even with the knowledge that she shouldn't die.

/

Greta continued chanting as Klaus had squeezed the wolf's heart onto the rock altar. It sizzled loudly into life and they both seemed pleased with what was happening, which only allowed Elena to believe that this whole ritual… was working. Elena glanced at her cousin and tears streamed down her face…

Meredith knew this was most likely the end of her life and yet, she seemed perfectly serene at the moment. She had the slight itch to tell her much younger cousin that she was going to die anyway and that _that_ had been the motive of her visit, but she just couldn't get it out. What was the point of adding to her cousin's obvious guilt when she would find out after she was gone either way? So instead, she glanced at her cousin trying to reassure her while saying…

"Don't worry about me…" Mere whispered in Elena's direction, "I'll be fine… I promise I will be okay…"

Elena wanted to believe her, but she felt herself shake from the sobs taking place inside her as she knew that there was no way that this situation would be okay. She knew that she could or could not come back to life, but she'd made peace with that. Her cousin being a part of this… wasn't okay with her.

/

Caroline had paced worriedly inside the Lockwood Mansion at Tyler's disappearance, wondering if he had run because he didn't want to hurt her or because she had finally voiced her 'I love you' loud and clear to him. She knew it was somewhat girly dumb to think that but the ache of uncertainty that not knowing was giving her was making her mind stress out of control.

Somewhat of a thud she heard then from the main entrance and she ran that way. A naked Tyler laid on the front steps and she ran for a blanket to go to his side draping it over him as she tried to nudge him awake.

"Tyler…?" Caroline stroked his hair softly, "Baby…? Please, say something… open your eyes…" she cooed.

He seemed to grumble something incoherent and then he was vaguely moving while turning his body to stare at her as he asked… "Caroline?"

Care nodded faintly as tears filled her eyes with relief at the sight that he seemed okay right before he passed out. She wrapped him well in the blanket carrying him to the couch sitting by him as she caressed his face and he stirred.

"I'm really sleepy…" he let out hoarsely, "and I feel very sore…" he ran a hand over his body, "did I get shot…?" his brows furrowed.

The site was so cute that Caroline couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Yeah…" she told him, "I'll explain later…" she sat closer to him then and he laid his head on her lap as she continued her soothing touches.

"Okay…" he said vaguely conscious again as sleep was fighting with him. They sat there in the quiet, Care thought him to be sleeping and Tyler's mind going in and out of consciousness. It was then that he remembered something he was sure had not been a dream and he smiled… he'd been able to hold the animal within because reason had struck and because of his very powerful feelings for her. With as much strength as he could then, he raised his body to cup her surprised looking face while he whispered, "I love you too…"

Caroline's face lit up like waking up on Christmas morning to open one's presents ready to say it again but was cut off by a passionate kiss… that soon turned sloppy… and then his head found his way back to her lap. She chuckled, pulling him that much closer to her as he rested.

"Remind me to make love to you in the morning when I'm better…" he mumbled, and Caroline knew that if she could blush, she would have. Morning… couldn't come soon enough.

/

Time was passing by and with each millisecond that was passing, Damon was slightly tenser. He knew they had to wait for the all the phases of the Moon to pass as the ritual would progress but he wasn't even sure how the hell he was still standing. Isobel had taken John into another room to explain the plan and in turn the rest had to wait patiently.

Stefan, self righteous and all, had gone up to him… placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance and Damon had shrugged him off. The last thing he needed was him to be like that… what he needed was Elena in his arms. Anyone else might just get their heads bitten off.

Isobel came back with a much calmer looking John, right about the time when Elijah walked in after staring at the sky.

"We should get moving to get in position…" Elijah voiced neutrally as all the vampires and the witch made their way out the door.

Ric, Jenna, Jeremy, and John close behind them when an invisible barrier blocked their exit.

"Bonnie…" Ric yelled, "What the hell is this?"

"We can't risk you guys getting hurt, so you're not coming…" she voiced.

"What?" Jenna banged against the invisible barrier.

"This is bullshit…" John growled, "My daughter's out there… Let. Me. Out."

"We don't need you…" Isobel put in, "I'll take care of our daughter… trust me…"

"Damon!" Ric yelled.

"Sorry buddy…" Damon answered blankly. He wasn't going to tell him he'd be worried of losing his best friend, but he sure as hell planned to protect him.

Jeremy glared with an intensity Bonnie had never seen and her face softened, "It's for your own good…" she mouthed 'I love you' to him, but to her surprise he just turned around and left out of her sight.

Damon turned to his brother and Rose then giving them a nod. Stefan acknowledged him with a tip of his head and soon they were both gone. Rose and Stefan were their back-up plan should something go wrong. Isobel stepped close to Bonnie taking her hand… and they had soon also disappeared into thin air. Damon turned to face Elijah then as they were to be the last to join them and said…

"Should something happen to her…" Damon let the threat hang.

"It won't…" Elijah responded back.

"You better not hesitate…" he said, "Or it'll be the last thing you do… I'll make sure of it."

Elijah didn't dignify his answer with a response because he wasn't going to get into a verbal argument with the vampire, but he knew he spoke the truth. There was no greater threat than a man in love, he knew that, even with him being an Original and all, no one was indestructible and eternity… was sure a hell of a long time to be watching one's back. So he just narrowed his eyes in his direction and asked, "You done…?"

Damon not giving an answer fully disappeared and Elijah followed suit right after.

/

Elena tried to get a handle on her emotions as she tried to keep it together. She had never understood how Meredith could be so calm in all situations, but her strength seemed to give her strength and so stopped her tears, just in time to see Greta glance up at Klaus letting him know that next ingredient was up now…

"No, no, no…" Elena mumbled, "I have to do something, I have to…"

"Elena…" Mere called, "It's okay really… just trust me…"

Elena shook her head, how could she say that, she thought. And soon, Klaus was stepping into the circle, Meredith fighting tooth and nail with him making sure to make the process as hard as possible for him and then… she was gone.

"No!" Elena cried at the corpse of her cousin a pale gray as Klaus murdered her without so much as a flinch as if she hadn't even been a person. That angered her and for a second she wished she would have made her capture harder if he wasn't going to keep his word anyway.

The chanting continued and Elena knew she was the only ingredient left for this stupid sacrifice to be completed. Klaus had called her forward and she strode past him in anger ready for this whole situation to finally be over.

Damon got there in time to see Klaus holding Elena's face as she clearly told him to 'Go to Hell' and then his sickening lips were covering her neck. Damon felt himself unconsciously surge forward, but Elijah held him back whispering…

"Not yet…"

The elder Salvatore continued to try and rush to her side, especially when her limp body fell to the ground without him being able to do anything about it. He would never… be able to put in words the crippling pain that took over his un-beating heart at the sight and sound of her death. He crumbled to the ground reaching for the middle of his chest as something else suddenly took over. Damon very clearly remembered the feeling creeping in his veins that was burning at his insides to the point of suffocation. The end of his life had felt that way.

"What's… happe-ning… to… me…?" Damon rasped; the pain, anguish, and suffering taking completely over his body.

"It's the elixir…" Elijah answered him, "Your immortality is being stripped from you straight into her…"

The side is his mind that knew that he loved Elena was glad that this was happening and would take much more pain if that meant that she would live. The other though, the one that didn't trust Elijah to keep his word, worried that he wouldn't follow through and kill his brother. He sure as hell hoped he'd asked more questions about the elixir because knowing how long he'd be paralyzed by this pain, was very much going to mess with his plan of crushing Elijah if it came to it.

As if knowing what he was thinking Elijah leaned near Damon telling him not to worry. Klaus was in mid transformation as Bonnie interrupted Greta's chanting with her own. Stefan had rushed ahead in a flash to snap Greta's neck as Isobel appeared by Elena's side, picking her up in her arms. She held her tight to her chest and murmured…

"You'll be okay sweetie…" she knelt by a struggling Damon, "You have to be okay Elena…"

Damon tried to shut out the pain, but to his discomfort, it wasn't working. He dragged himself closer to a sleeping looking Elena entwining their fingers, "I'm right here Elena… I'm right here my love, come back to me…" he pled quietly, "You have to come back to me…"

Isobel turned around in time to see Bonnie chant the last of her spell when Elijah walked into the clearing. She could hear them perfectly as Rose and Stefan stood across the other side of the open space while Bonnie and three of them on this side watched waiting.

"Elijah…" Klaus gasped just holding on to life.

"Hello brother…" Elijah said coldly glaring down at him, before soon he had his hand plunged deep into his chest and was reproaching him, "In the name of our family, Niklaus…"

"I didn't bury them at sea…" Klaus confessed.

"What?" Elijah uttered shocked.

"Their bodies are safe…" Klaus added, when Elijah hesitated, he continued, "If you kill me, you'll never find them…"

"Damn it!" Damon growled trying to get up to finish the job himself. This was one instance that he wished he'd been wrong.

"Don't do this…" Stefan called walking closer to them.

"You gave us your word…" Rose added as she kept to every step Stefan took ready to attack if he wished it; even if it would be futile.

Isobel cradled Elena for some reason closer and Damon strainfully turned to her, "Take her… Get her out of here…"

She didn't need to be told twice; Isobel picked up Elena once more and disappeared into the forest for the safety of her daughter. The moment that Isobel had disappeared Damon dragged his vampire ass to stand by Bonnie's side ready to tell her to do her job when Katherine appeared…

"Kill him Elijah…" she directed at the elder Original.

"Katerina…?" Elijah looked up first shaken, his dead heart then almost beating, and then… it he went blank.

"He knows where my family is…" he said evenly, letting go of his hold a little.

"_I_ _know_ where your family is…" Katherine voiced softly approaching, "please believe me…" she strode towards him slowly, her auburn eyes pleading and full of a raw emotion she had never allowed him to see but once.

Elijah was about to question her honesty on that when Stefan and Rose tackled him, Klaus tiredly picked himself up seeing the danger in Bonnie's eyes, and in a fast action he reached for Katherine… his wolf-vamp canines piercing her shoulder as a faint '_NO!_' escaped Elijah's mouth and then… Klaus was gone…

Elijah threw Stefan and Rose off from his body rushing to Katherine's side. She sat on the ground feeling her wound heal while watery eyes turned up to lock with his. She chuckled humorlessly…

"Hmmm…" she raised her hand to cup the side of the Original's face, "Figures, huh?" she continued, her lips pressing into a firm line, "That I'd have to pay with death my disloyalty to you and all that I have hurt…"

Elijah's eyes burned red with anxiety as he held her hand on his masculine cheek, "Don't say that…" he swallowed thickly, "I'm going to fix this…" he nodded furiously, "I'm going to fix it…"

He stood up then bringing Katherine up with him. He was about to walk away from her to do some serious apologizing to the group that was not going to see him as a friend, when Katherine tugged back. His brows furrowed with confusion and the brewing worry as he saw tears run down her cheeks and she muttered softly…

"I love you, Elijah…" she tried to smile through her teary haze, "I loved you then and still do now…" she sniffled, "It was never Klaus, it was never him but you let him court me and then…"

Elijah couldn't respond to the confession that Katherine was offering. He hated that she felt that it was because she was going to die that she should tell him the truth, but he glowed, wanted to jump, and adored that the woman that he had desired… the girl that had wedged herself into his dead no longer beating heart, was professing her undying love for him. When that feeling seemed to fill the very depths of his being, of his dark life, of his cursed soul… he couldn't help but want her near and he'd pulled her to him. Crashing his needy, desperate lips against her very welcoming ones… her tiny body melting into his as the world faded around them, he holding her like the life line she'd been all this time to him. Like the sweet innocent girl he'd met, and not the evil woman he'd learned that she'd become with time.

"Unfucken… believable…" Damon growled under his breath at the sight of Klaus being gone and Elijah having a making out session with Katherine in the middle of this freaking situation.

Bonnie struggled to hold him up when Stefan came near to take over and Rose took the opposite side, "Let's get going…" she called.

They began to make their way out of the location were the sacrifice had taken place, back to where Elena would be… hopefully soon awake. Damon knew they still had Klaus to worry about, but one damned thing at a time.

"This was a disaster…" Bonnie said loudly.

"Whoa there Judgy…" Damon tried to smirk, "Don't get negative on me now…" his words slightly woozy, exactly how his stupid body felt.

"But…" Stefan began.

"Not now brother…" Damon shook his head as they neared the abandoned house were the humans had been left behind and the love of his life awaited, "First, I need Elena…" he rasped out. Why the hell did it feel like his life was being sucked out of him?

Rose and Bonnie smiled at the loving comment coming from the big bad Damon Salvatore as he continued…

"And then we can get with the brooding and worry lines that you do so well…" and then he was chuckling as they all seemed to come down at his way of lightening the mood.

/

On the couch of the very first floor of the old house laid a peaceful looking Elena being surrounded by all their family members and friends. Stefan and Rose let Damon stumble his way to her then, kneeling by her side in time to see her gasp back to life…

Their eyes locked in need to make sure that what they were seeing was real. Their hands reaching for each other… caressing the happy tears from each other's eyes and then they met in a fiery kiss. Tongues searching for that loving warmth of familiarity… heat pulling their bodies in to each other like magnets… sweet murmurs passing through their lips in happiness when suddenly Damon hit the ground.

"Damon?" Elena questioned in horror at his body going limp in her hands in a second and the next he'd slipped through her hold unconscious, "DAMON!" she screamed.


	22. As I Lay Dying Part I

**_Alright awesome TVD peeps ;) Sorry for the delay but the muse was just not producing anything good. I finally was able to come up with this chapter, but it is not done. It looks like this last episode will have and extended installment because I haven't finished covering everything but rather than make you wait any longer, I figured I'd give you half now and half later. Hope that you'll love and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. It has been amazing to re-write this season to my view._**

**_Now without further delay ;) Part I of the last Season 2 episode! Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Chapter 22- As I Lay Dying- Part I

Damon had felt a flow of relief course through his body when Elena seemed to come back to life. He'd heard the faint drums of her heart beat start, her lips quiver in movement, and her lids flutter for a focus point or some sign of recognition. Then her eyes had locked on his and he sighed heavily. Like the weight of a ton of bricks had lifted that he'd been carrying from the moment he realized he was going to have to let her die.

When it became clear that they were both alive, leaving the Klaus situation out, they pulled each other in as their eyes stung with tears that Elena let go and Damon clung to like his pride. It's not like everyone didn't already know what she meant to him, but he needed to keep a shred of his manhood unscathed in the eyes of everyone surrounding them. The moment their lips had connected in that powerful meaningful kiss, the world seemed to fade. The chill of this painful day had seemed to be thawing at the feel of her warm lips moving against his as Elena, at the same moment realized, that she was alive and that there was nowhere or no one that she'd wanted to see and feel but the beautiful man kneeling by her side.

Damon had soon felt something inside him shutdown, and before he could have helped it. His body held no strength, his eyes seemed to tire on their own, and gravity seemed to be pulling painfully hard until it all went black.

Elena followed him to the floor reaching for his body pulling him close. His head nestled tightly in her chest as she held him as close to her as possible worried of what could be going on. She soon grasped that the rest of their friends were around and she looked up.

They'd all gasped and moved forward when they saw Damon fall, not knowing what else to do. None of them where aware of the spell's ties and needs except for Bonnie who quickly ran off down stairs. She scanned over the dusty table for the peace of parchment that contained the Elixir's spell and began reading quickly.

Alaric and Jenna following after her, "What is it Bonnie?" Ric questioned.

"What's happening?" Jenna added, "Is Damon going to be okay?"

Bonnie looked up from the old spell stating worriedly, "I don't know?" She practically whispered as they began to hear a bunch of commotion go off upstairs.

/

Elijah and Katherine were still submerged in a passionate kiss when they finally decided to pull apart. Even without the need to breathe, their emotions with everything that had happened tonight had overwhelmed them so much that they were panting. His thumb caressed over her cheek as he stared at her with conviction of the love that he felt. At the same time her petite hands were gliding through his semi-long hair as she grinned lovingly.

He was about to tell her he loved her when she went stiff in his arms, her eyes filled with pain, and her mouth opened in a gasp. Elijah moved the torn shirt from her shoulder to see the bruise skin develop as dark veins took place, and her worried eyes connected with his, "Elijah, I…"

Katherine was able to breathe out before she fainted in his arms. He caught her and enveloped her with ease. Carrying her close to his body as he made up his mind in what he needed to do. He would take her to people that he hoped would not turn their back on him after what he did. And he'd find his brother to save her just like he'd always intended; just like he'd always wished. This time it would happen and she would be right there waiting for him, right?

/

Sheriff Forbes had been working late that night and she had no idea why that night felt oddly eerie. The dark sky out her office window seemed murky and ugly. The whole feeling of the night just felt terribly wrong. Like something life changing was going to happen and she had no idea what. What she did know was that it would probably be something supernatural and even less she had no clue as to what to do with that.

It was then that her thoughts were interrupted when the new Mayor Lockwood burst through the door.

"Carol?" Sheriff Forbes looked at her concerned, "Shouldn't you be resting, what are you doing here?"

"I have been resting Liz, more than necessary," she went on upset, "what I want to know is how the situation with the vampires is?"

"There's been some developments," Liz answered, "and I'm handling it."

Carol returned a glare that conveyed she doubted her, but went and answered her anyway, "You better be," she walked away slightly, "or I will find somebody who will."

The Sheriff saw her walk away and she ran a hand over her face. She knew that she was hesitating and it all came down to her daughter and what she knew that she was. But how did you go about doing your job when that would have to include the most important person in your life.

/

Elijah walked tentatively towards the run down house where he'd made a pact to kill his brother and had clearly failed miserably at it. Katherine limply in his arms he took the first step to hear them all shuffling around. At his sudden appearance the first one to notice was Elena as she laid on the floor holding on to Damon, tears running down her cheeks locking with the Original vampire and her doppelganger in his arms.

"Elijah?" She cried in desperation.

Everyone else turned to the door to see him standing there and all the vampires quickly launched forward.

"Wait!" Elena let out in obvious confusion to their hostility, "What's going on?"

"He betrayed us!" Isobel explained.

"He let Klaus live." Rose specified.

"He's probably the reason Damon's not responding!" Stefan growled stalking forward.

"Damon will be fine," Elijah voiced, "and I did betray you," he glanced at the group then regretfully and obviously remorseful, then focused back on Elena, "But I will make good on that bargain now" his eyes roamed over Katherine's body, "You have my word."

Everyone erupted in a long rant of words saying that they would, _could_ never trust him again. Stefan slipping from Rose's grasp as she was trying to hold him and Isobel back. Stefan grasped the Original against the wall by the neck, Elijah's hands, never wavering on his hold for Katherine. The distraction allowed Isobel to pull free as well, grabbing some old wood leg nearby and shoving it up Elijah's side that almost made him crumble.

"Stop!" Elena yelled just as Rose had followed trying to get them off him and calm down. Peacemaker that one, Elena began to notice. The four vampires looked back at her in shock. John was coming back after grabbing some water bottles from his vehicle Jeremy trailing behind him with a first aid kit. Ric and Jenna froze at his presence as Bonnie glared at him.

"What's wrong with Damon?" she practically yelled. It wasn't about her personally caring for the vampire, but he had shown some redeeming qualities and he mattered to Elena, and if it mattered to her then it would matter to Bonnie too.

Damon gasped up to life then coughing incessantly. Elena reached over to caress his back a teary smile on her face as she looked up at Elijah and he said, "He's _alive_…"

/

Katherine let out an agonizing scream making Isobel, Stefan, and Rose step back surprised. It was like for a moment there they'd forgotten she was even there. Elijah pulled out the wood from his side pulling Katherine to his body as she coughed up blood.

Damon turned around to stare at Elena giving him a meaningful smile before he caressed her face and then he flashed forward ripping Katherine from his hands and resumed pinning him on the wall; the other vampires behind him. It was then that Damon noticed that he'd still been able to move at the speed of light though his heart was beating and his lungs begged for much needed oxygen.

"What did you do to me?" Damon pulled Elijah back and slammed him back down.

Elijah could very easily take them all, but he knew that he deserved this treatment. And though Damon had taken Katherine away, he'd thrown her in the direction of John and Ric who had caught her and were taking her to the now empty couch.

Elena moved through the crowd through all of them towards Damon's back as he stared fiercely at the Original vampire.

"Could someone just tell me what hell is happening?" she wedged herself between Elijah and Damon, placing a hand on his chest to push him away from the other. It was then that Elena noticed the tender warmth of his skin, the beat under her palm that hadn't been there before, and when she looked up at his face. She could see the cutest blush creep into his cheeks from exhaustion as he took deep hard breaths. She gasped at the realization of what kind of _alive_ Elijah had meant, and she turned to face him then. "What is this?"

Damon's vampiric grip had not weakened. His stare angrily fixed over what was happening to him and his betrayal, Elijah undoubtedly was allowing him to have the upper hand and he half respected him for that. After a discordantly amount of time, Damon dropped his hold pulling Elena behind him as he crossed his arms and Elijah adjusted his coat.

"My truest apologies to you" Elijah began, "I know that I failed you where I shouldn't have and that you have no reason to offer your help, but I need it."

When he noticed that no one was saying a word he went on, "Damon will be human temporarily. It… it was all part of my plan when I was to be the one to save Katerina. I was confident enough in that she cared for me sufficiently to marry, and I saw it unfair for me not to be able to at least for some time give her a normal life."

"For some time?" Elena asked.

"How much time?" Damon added stifly.

"That I truly do not know," Elijah said, "It could be weeks, it could be months, it could be years."

"But why?" Elena questioned.

"The witches and warlocks that I had work on this elixir were to bind my immortal condition to her so she'd come back to life a human and in return I was to come back temporarily mortal so I could give her the life she wanted and I wouldn't have been able to give her otherwise."

"Why do I still have my powers?" Damon asked.

"Because I had to make sure that if things went wrong and Niklaus found out what I did, I needed to make certain I could still protect her. Niklaus is my younger brother so I knew I held some power over him should there need be to use it."

Damon scrutinized the elder vampire before him. They had just made it through a rough night with minor losses and what they all needed to do right now was leave that place and go home. Think about what his current situation meant and lucky for Elijah; find a way to save Katherine for him. He couldn't blame the Original vampire too much for not committing a task that he had himself been in the position to make and hadn't followed through with. The proof, Stefan was still in existence. So with that thought in mind he voiced, "Grab your girl, let's go home and regroup for our next step."

When everyone else also present began to protest he yelled over the noise, "Those of you who disagree don't come to the boarding house." He grabbed Elena's hand then giving her a small kiss on the lips and led her out the door. Once outside, he cradled her bridal style in his arms whispering, "Close your eyes."

Elena nodded faintly with a smile on her lips, and with a whoosh sound in her ears, they were gone. Elijah had crossed the space to Katherine taking her in his arms one more time and followed milliseconds after.

Jenna walked past Ric grabbing his hand saying, "Take me."

Ric shook his head because he half wanted to refuse, but said, "Alright."

"I'm coming with you." Jeremy stepped to meet them as they began heading outside.

"I… I uh…" Bonnie hesitated, "Wait for me." She called.

"I'm heading there myself." John sighed. Now that he had his daughter back in his life he planned to make sure that it stayed that way.

"I'll uh… come with you, if you don't mind." Isobel voiced to a walking John. He turned around to stare hesitantly, but nodded just the same that it was okay. Isobel wanted to try and apologize for all she'd done to him and she could only hope that he would actually forgive her.

Rose looked up at Stefan taking his hand while asking, "So we…"

"Follow." Stefan answered, "I kind of live there and you with me. I don't really have a choice."

She grinned, "But how do you feel about the situation?"

"I honestly don't know," he walked towards the outside, "I don't know what it means that Damon is partially human, I can't even grasp the concept. And though I no longer have feelings for Katherine, I feel bad for Elijah who's been pining for her for centuries."

Jealousy would have been the first emotion Rose would have felt, but she had seen the change herself in Stefan and how he had let her go. So though she didn't particularly liked the ex; she would be there for Stefan and new found friends in this matter.

/

Caroline woke up the next morning to the feeling of soft caresses and kisses being trailed down her neck. She smiled faintly as it was not processing what was happening until Tyler's hand roamed down her body to caress down her chest in search of the most sensitive parts of her. Her eyelids fluttered open then and Tyler grinned just a tad darkly as he'd woken up more than ready to make true of that promise.

"Good morning beautiful…" Tyler said hoarsely as he settled himself on top of her.

"_Mmmmm_" she sighed. She was just now realizing that they were in his room and in his very comfortable bed. She smiled thinking he must have brought them up at some point during the night when she'd been obviously very passed out.

Tyler could feel his muscles slightly sore, but he couldn't care at the moment. He was excited to have woken up by her side after being gone for so long and almost killed, just as the reminder of her love confession crossed through his mind. He swooped down to capture her lips then to which she responded eagerly.

His soft tongue probing into hers as he began to make quick work of her clothes, she helped him between hot pants and pausing kisses. Her feminine hands already exploring his naked body delicately, loving the little groans leaving his mouth in anticipation of what they both wanted. One long fiery kiss between them and Tyler dove into making love to a girl for the very first time.

/

Seeing as everyone in their little group had felt weary of being away from loved ones, they had all taken up residency at the boarding house. Damon had kind of grumbled about it, because it had NOT been what he meant when he asked them to come, but one doe eye look from the woman he loved and he'd agreed. At least their rooms were way down the hall away from them because he knew that if he hadn't made love to Elena when they arrived, he for sure would be doing just that in the morning.

The next day by his standards had already started more than well as he had in fact made to love to her the previous night, exhaustion be damned, this morning before getting out of bed, and he was already crashing her shower now aiming for their third round. Elena jumped at the feel of arms coming around her as she rinsed her hair to be met by hypnotic blue orbs.

Damon wiggled his eye brows playfully as his hands travelled down her wet skin. One simple touch, not so much erotic, and her body was already brewing with desire for him.

"Damon!" She scolded humorously, "You scared me."

"Sorry." He whispered smirking, not really sorry at all, "But I missed you." He pouted adorably. "The bed seems so much larger and empty without you in it."

Elena laughed taking in his very aroused wet body, "And I am sure that's the only reason you're in here?" she inquired.

His eyes avoided her mischievously, "Well no, I may have _other_ things in mind…" he did that eye thing she loved.

"Like deflecting?" She said raising an eye brow. As amazing as it had been being with an almost human Damon, whatever that meant, she knew that he was avoiding talking about what this meant for them. She couldn't deny the joys that it brought her to feel his heart beat erratic for her, the sweet crimson that colored his cheeks when he climaxed, and those heated breaths that he took as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs. Not that they were aware of changing the current situation, but shouldn't they at the very least _talk_ about it?

Damon's eyes narrowed to a serious expression as he told her, "We said time-out. You're breaking the rules of no drama land. Your words." He knew where she was getting at, but he wasn't even sure how he felt about it himself. So how was he suppose to breach the topic when he didn't know what to really discuss?

"Time-out over then." She said hugging him around the neck, her body pressing to his, "We have to talk about your semi-humanity and what we're doing about Katherine."

"How about this?" Damon negotiated for more time, "We can discuss my humanity issue _later_ and I can tell you what we're doing for Katherine granted you let me _love_ you right now." He said devilishly.

Elena bit her lip as she couldn't control the way her body had reacted to Damon the moment he'd stepped into the shower with that godlike body of his anyway. The hotness of his skin was already being soaked up by hers making ache with want.

"I…" she grinned giving in, "May need some convincing…" she taunted teasingly.

"_Really_…" Damon thought smugly. He could already smell her desire in the air that told him she was ready, but he could play that game if she wanted. "I can work with that." And with that comment leaving his lips, he pinned her to the tile wall, kissing her welcoming lips passionately as her legs wrapped around his middle. Her hands getting lost in the wet locks of hair as his explored her all around. His mouth roved, up and down her flesh, igniting a deep throb between her legs that was quickly begging to be quenched.

When Damon took her lips in a demanding manner once more before pulling back to gaze at her face, she breathed heavily, "I love you Damon, so much."

"_I_ love _you_ Elena." And dipping down to give her a tenderer loving kiss, her body cradled his. Damon put himself in place, and began to stroke his wet skin against hers making sweet passionate love to her just once more that day.

/

"_AH!_" Katherine cried as Elijah stabbed her with Vervain to keep her numb of the pain of the werewolf bite. It was a strong amount that would hopefully keep her in a state of sedation while he went to look after his brother for what Bonnie had come to share had the cure.

He dutifully had gone to Damon and told him what he had discovered since there was not a lot of time as he surely offered his help. Elijah had thanked him for the offer, but he was sure to be more successful at getting what he wanted from Niklaus if he went somewhat alone than with an army.

Bonnie was the only one that would be joining him on said field trip since she still held the power of all the witches, with Rose and Stefan for protection should they need to get her out of there fast.

Damon wasn't too happy with that thought at first, but when Stefan had voiced it had been his idea and that he wanted to do this. He nodded reluctantly. Bonnie was meeting the vampires down stairs and they soon went off to find the now transformed hybrid.

/

Katherine twisted in pain on the bed as her hallucinations began full force. She hadn't really known what to expect except that the protagonist of her visions was the only man she'd truly loved.

_Elijah._

_**England, 1492**_

_She'd ran away to England in search to forget her family and her past, where a nice enough family had taken her in. She had thought she would struggle for a way to live until she'd ran into Trevor who had brought her to meet the Originals that she had not known were them._

_She could see clear as day when she met __**him**__._

"_Katerina, may I introduce you Lord Elijah." He had stared fondly into her eyes and she had never felt so consumed by ones gaze ever in her young life._

"_Pleasure my Lord." She had bowed respectfully in front of him, but what had taken her by surprise was the type of electrical current that had ran through her skin the moment that he had taken her hand to his lips, as he delicately placed a chaste kiss on it._

_She had kept ignoring it for a really long time, because there was just no way that it could be true, but she knew then that love at first sight was real._

"Elijah." She mumbled groaning, "Elijah." And but a new set of flashes passed through her mind.

_Her very first happiness though it had been short lived, her child. She could hear the baby girl cry out for her as she was being ripped away from her. It was why she couldn't stay._

_Elijah laughing as he chased her around the grounds as he clearly avoided catching her so that the game could go on._

_Long daily dinners in which though she sat by Klaus' side, her eyes always lingered just a bit longer on his face until he'd look up to gift her a smile that just seemed secretive enough for her._

_The way he'd ask to escort her to the gardens to enjoy the view and rested his hand just barely on the small of her back and her human heart pounded that much harder at his warmth._

_And the last time that she stared into his warming chocolate eyes before she'd found out that she had fallen in love with him, prior to being broken by the realization that the only reason he had kept her around was for the sacrifice._

"NO!" She yelled, _I have to run; I have to get away_, she thrashed on the bed, _I have to get away_.

/

Elijah was walking along a side walk with Bonnie, Stefan, and Rose when he noticed a very familiar blonde pull out a cell phone while making a displeased face, at what he assumed, was a message that she received on her phone. For a moment there he shook his head because that just couldn't be. She couldn't be who he thought she was. When the others noticed the lost look on his face, Stefan questioned.

"What is it, Elijah?"

They all glanced in the direction he'd been looking to find no one there.

"I uh, I thought I saw someone I knew, that's all." The Original commented, "But it's not possible, so let's just get going."

Bonnie and Rose stared after him walking away and they doubted that it had been nothing. Whoever he thought he saw had obviously made an impact, so they could only hope it would not interfere with what they were planning to do.

In no time Elijah had made it to some of the deepest parts of the woods, as his back up stayed behind and out sight while he approached his brother. Klaus was on the ground naked; dirty from his obvious transformation, blatantly standing up like if he was clothed. Elijah thought there was no time like the present to make his presence known to begin negotiating with his brother.

Into his line of vision he walked ready to utter a word, when he noticed the same blonde that he'd seen before appear in a flash holding out clothes to their brother.

"Rebekah?" Elijah questioned taken.

"Elijah." Rebekah watched with happily rising emotion in her.

Klaus turned around to glare at his brother and when Rebekah made a move to greet her other brother, Klaus snapped his hand to hers and held her roughly back.

"Don't you dare move little sis," he voiced seriously, "Elijah betrayed us," he told her; "He almost succeeded in taking my life."

Rebekah stared from one brother to the other not knowing who to believe. Up until five days ago she'd been in a coffin stabbed and had been rescued by one of Klaus' minions. In the message sent through that human, she'd found out that Klaus was in danger and that she need to set out and help him. There were still a lot of things she held against her brother but that would never be above his safety. She would have eternity to yell and scream for him stabbing her, but if someone was trying to kill him she needed to help him with that first.

Elijah standing there though, while Niklaus stated that he had almost lost his undead life because of their brother was something that she couldn't comprehend. Yes they'd all done terrible things to each other over the centuries, but never to the point where any of them would consider killing the other. It just could not be true. They were the only family they had and this matter could just not be true.

"I don't believe you." Rebekah finally spoke.

"Well then," Klaus said picking up the change of clothes his sister brought and started changing as he continued, "Come Elijah, tell our baby sister how you sided with my enemies to kill your own flesh and blood."

Rebekah listened intently to her younger sibling and then looked to her older brother for an answer.

"For good reason." Elijah stated simply.

The younger Original's eyes widened as she couldn't believe her ears, "You wouldn't do that." She said as if trying to convince herself, "I _know_ you wouldn't do that!"

"I wouldn't," Elijah agreed, "Unless our brother would take you all away from me; which he did. He stabbed you all into slumber and then told me he had scattered your bodies at sea. I wanted _revenge_, what was _I_ suppose to do?"

The end of his voice was filled with irritation, sorrow, and suppressed anger, but he could see that deep down Rebekah was starting to understand and was putting the small pieces of this lying puzzle together. So avoiding that conversation completely for the moment, he turned to Niklaus getting down to business, "That's not what I'm here for anyway, there's another _more_ pressing _issue_ at hand."

"Ah, yes." Klaus tugged at his thin coat, "And I'm sure it all has to do with one vampire doppelganger named Katerina." The grin on his face clear for Elijah to see, "How is the lovely Katerina doing?"

Anger brewed from deep inside him charging against his brother pinning Klaus to the ground snarling, "I know you have the cure Niklaus, and you're going to give it to me!"

Klaus chuckled struggling slightly under him, "What makes you think that I'm just going to hand it over when you betrayed me, yet again, and on top of that tried to kill me."

Rebekah flashed to her brothers setting a hand on Elijah, "Eli…" she whispered hoping to make him calm down, but he shook her hand off.

"Because you're going to _need_ me" Elijah assured with such an overconfident tone that Klaus' expression actually faltered for all but a second, "and if she dies I _swear_ on our mother Niklaus, that _nothing_, and I mean _**nothing**_, will save you from my wrath."

/

John made his way downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready for the humans. He had been surprised that Damon had allowed them all to stay, but he could understand the power of woman's persuasion especially if it came from the woman you loved. He would probably never admit it because it was just against everything he felt in his bones, but he could clearly see that Damon loved Elena just as much as she loved him.

He walked into the kitchen to find that Isobel was pulling stuff out of the fridge to cook and that surprised him. He knew she wasn't much of a cook and there she was acting like a pro.

"You're up." She stated throwing him a soft smile, "Wanna help with breakfast?"

John walked deeper into the kitchen, "You don't cook" he voiced with confidence of his knowledge.

"I learned" she shrugged tearing packages open and pulling out some bowls, "I want to do this for _our_ daughter."

The words _'our daughter'_ tugged at John's heart strings, but he couldn't fall for her again. He already loved her like he had never loved in his life and nothing good had come of that except the beautiful young lady upstairs that carried his last name. Aside from that Isobel had torn his heart apart and then had proceeded to make sure she'd stomped on it and destroyed it to the point that he had actually wanted to die.

The talk in his truck with her from the precious night was still haunting him. They'd been quiet at first until she finally spoke. She explained how damaged she had been when she had to give up Elena and she had explained to him that she had never been the same after that. Isobel confessed that she had truly loved Alaric but her obsession with vampires got the best of her and she had committed the mistake of turning into what she was now. She showed clear remorse for the way she had treated and manipulated him, being completely conscious of him probably not wanting to forgive her. But there was such honest hope in her eyes he nearly crumbled. He had told her then to let him think about it and that he would tell her how he felt in a couple of days.

The whole situation had just been so out of the blue that he truly did not know what his answer should be or was going to be. The fact that once they had arrived to the Boarding House and before they got out of the car she'd told him she loved him didn't help. He could still feel it in his bones the way her words reverberated around him.

_I did love you John, I still do…_

John shivered from the remembrance, of course he still loved her, but the question was could he ever _trust_ her again to not break him like she had. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Isobel gazing at him tenderly as her mouth opened to speak.

"John, I…"

"I'll help," he nodded while purposely cutting her off, "what do you want me to do?"

Isobel tried to hide the hurt of disappointment at not having an answer from John yet, but she could understand the reason why. In fact, she knew she didn't deserve another chance, but she wanted it. She craved it. She wanted to stay and get to know her daughter, perhaps even make up for lost time, but she also wanted love. And not just any love, she knew it was crazy because he'd always been there, but she wanted John's love. So pushing those thoughts aside, she began to explain what she was planning to make so he could help her get everything going.

/

"At sundown," Liz spoke to her deputies, "We will charge into the Boarding House at sundown taking the Salvatore brothers into custody and then…"

"And then what, Sheriff?" Carol Lockwood prodded irritated.

"And then we will do what must be done." Liz finished hoping nobody noticed her hesitation.

Satisfied with her answer, Mayor Lockwood whispered that she wanted to be there to make sure that Liz wouldn't back down even as Liz explained the dangers; Carol was having none of it. The Sheriff still hadn't uttered a word of Caroline and she wasn't sure she was going to, but she needed to get her job done and a way to prove that was to get rid of _some_ vampires. It hurt her truly, because Damon was her best friend but if she had to choose, she knew what her choice would be.

Liz dismissed the deputies after going over where they would meet once more until she was left alone with her thoughts. She felt so conflicted inside that she didn't even know who or what was right anymore. She knew Carol was upset mainly because of her husband, but as she remembered her friendship with Damon, she could not think of him being a vampire as bad when he had helped and cared for the town so much.

Who was right? _What was right?_

* * *

_**Huh, huh? How did you like it? :) Tell me by hitting that little button to review. **_

_**Kisses-xo**_


	23. As I Lay Dying- Part II

**There is no apology in the world that I can give any of you for having had taken this long to finish the story. For those of you who are still with me and willing to read my stories who have stood by my side since the very beginning, I am grateful! This is dedicated to all of you with tons of love.**

**Thank you to all the new readers that have looked past the beginning, immature products of my writing that got me here. Someday I hope to go back and make it more enjoyable, until then I hope that the story line has been worth it.**

***Those waiting for my other stories to be finished, I will be working on it. ;)**

**Anyways, enough rambling. I hope the ending is worth it! Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 22- As I Lay Dying- Part II

Awkward… that would have been the only way to describe the following morning when Isobel and John had surprised the gang with breakfast. Everyone had been weary of the food, and careful about the bites that they had placed into their mouths, until the breakfast spread had proven to be a mouth-watering success.

Exes and ex-lovers all under the same roof should have been a disaster, but after having had triumphed the previous night everyone had gotten past the uncomfortable situation. Enjoyed a moment of normalcy among vampires and then went about the reality of the circumstances they were in.

First, Klaus was alive. Hurt by betrayal, they were pretty sure he was bound to come looking for revenge.

Second, Damon was human; heartbeat, blood pumping, fang baring, dwindling between a vampire and a mortal for an unnamed amount of time.

Third, Katherine was on the brink of death if they didn't find a cure for werewolf bite.

Last, Mystic Falls was being overrun by the supernatural beings and it was possible that questions would be asked which prompted for a man or woman inside town's policy with power to control. Damon made the conscious decision then to talk to his good friend Liz about cooperation.

In the meantime, they all dispersed until Stefan and Elijah came back with news.

/

Hours later, as dusk swiftly began to fall, Damon started to worry. There had been no news on any front of the looming complications that had arisen since the previous day and though most of them had decided, to his displeasure, to remain under this particular roof, the house was eerily quiet.

Damon shook his head as if to clear his high suspicions trying to brush them off as his gaze fell down on the petite person laying by his side. The sight of Elena peacefully sleeping beside him eased some of that worry, though not all. He tried to shut the world away by pulling her closer to plant a kiss upon her face before he reached out for his phone shooting Stefan a quick text.

[What's taking so long?]

Just then the sound of windows shattering and wooden doors being pushed off their hinges reached his vampire hearing and within seconds the house went chaotic.

/

"No…" Katherine grumbled in a haze of pain while visions of Elijah roamed her mind. The infection of the werewolf venom was rapidly coursing through her blood stream making her thirsty… famished. Acting solely on instinct she opened her eyes to vaguely be aware that her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, disoriented by her surroundings.

The bedroom was foreign, old fashioned. It brought her memories of a time… a time in which she couldn't pin point the era.

_Katerina should be on watch for the next few nights until the moon rises. She must remain unharmed and human till the night of the sacrifice, she heard Klaus speak behind a door left ajar._

"No, this isn't…" Katherine collapsed onto the floor as images manifested themselves. The pain coursing through her veins excruciating. It was hard to breathe, she realized, and whatever this bite was doing to her. She understood these worlds were starting to blend in and couldn't tell what was real and what was not.

"Elijah." The older Petrova croaked out as he manifested in her memory.

_Elijah ghosted a faint digit over the side of her face while his mocha optics willed her to trust him. Granting him a fictitious nod she watched as he pressed a chaste kiss to her head in silent promise before he walked out of her room._

_No sooner had Elijah departed, was one frail human Katerina jumping out the window and heading off rapidly into the night. _

"Katherine?" John called to the brunette so much like his daughter after the sneaky way in which she was trying to run from the bedroom. "What do you think you're doing, come back!?" He shouted as he rushed to her.

"NO!" Was the loud cry the filled the hallway as she attempted to run from the guard she could see persecuting her.

/

Caroline was floating on clouds from the coupling that she'd been able to enjoy with Tyler after everything that they had been through. Her and their friends seemed to not catch a break and only now had she begun to realize that she needed to step out of her selfish little bubble to make sure they were alright.

She'd just stepped out of the shower to find Tyler partially dressed attempting to open a bedroom door that seemed jammed. His dark gaze met turquoise pools that filled with concern and Caroline rushed to her phone.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler kicked the door opened the second Caroline's breath caught at the missed calls and messages from her mom. Her eyes soon finding those of her new lover before they furrowed in worry. "Tyler, something's not right."

It was like a light had gone on in their head, both swiftly examining the situation they were in had them dressing in a rush before heading out the door.

/

"NIKLAUS. ELIJAH! STOP!" Rebekah yelled over the snarling brothers, who were but moments ago discussing their differences in a civil manner before ending up in a brawl like animals on the floor.

"Shut your mouth sister!" Klaus growled landing a hard punch over his brother's face, though he wasn't faced by the attack as the elder Original obtained some knock outs of his own.

"GIVE ME." Elijah glowered, attacking his brother back to the ground, "WHAT I NEED."

Elijah's silent audience had gestured they were more than willing to step in, but he had signaled to remain unseen. Bonnie had shaken her head, and Stefan had just shrugged off the situation making sure that they remained unnoticed and safe. He knew firsthand the quarrels that some as siblings could have, and as much as Klaus may hate his brother, he was sure he'd never take his life.

"That's beyond preposterous, Elijah…" Klaus scoffed wiping the drying blood from over his mouth as his wounds visibly healed under the trained eye.

"I've no reason to deceive you, I am the one to gain something from your trust in this matter." The more refined Original voiced as he attempted to keep his impatience in check, straightening his clothes. Taking in then Rebekah's stance towards the situation, he began to wager how much he might be able to use his sister to his advantage. A werewolf bite he'd seen in action before and Klaus giving him the run around wasn't something he was going to stand for when it came down to the woman he loved.

Klaus' head reared back eying the elder Original before sharing a look with his younger sister. A look Rebekah knew well. She had always been able to determine when a person was genuine or not, though she felt that judgment was clouded when it came to that particular brother.

The blonde's façade never fell from her face as she refused to be a part of this any longer but unconsciously gave Niklaus the answer he'd been looking for. Leaving them both behind, she walked off far enough to get the message across, but remained close enough that if one of them wanted to cross the line, then she'd step in.

Klaus watched angered at his sister walk away and for a couple more torturing moments he said nothing. Elijah added one last comment hoping to sway him, "You've waited this long for this transformation." He paused, "Are you willing to sacrifice the future of your plans by denying me this?"

/

The Sheriff with the Mayor hovering by her side and a crew of armed deputies, waited as the night fell in strategic spots of the Boarding House ready for the signal to attack. Forbes carrying an inkling inside her that told her that she shouldn't be doing this, but the persistent woman beside her had her career in her grasp, therefore her hands were tied.

Hoping for the best as she watched up the vintage home, she swallowed, then was alerted to attention when a masculine shout was heard telling someone else to stop. No signal was required then as defending instinct took over and all law enforcement rushed in.

Bursting through the main front door, Liz encountered the first inhabitants of the house. One very skillful history teacher and the younger surviving Sommers, jumping at the sight of the flooding authority figures.

"Liz, what's going on here, what do you think you're doing!?" Alaric grunted as he was being handcuffed and dragged from the front porch of the Boarding House with a wriggling Jenna by his side who's mouth had been taped.

The Sheriff ripped some tape out rapidly covering the history teacher's mouth before uttering, "My job."

Deputies swamped and covered every single one of the mansion's entrances prompting the first individual in sight to vamp out in attack against them. Isobel's features shifted onto those of the vampire within as vervain was sprayed onto the atmosphere. Katherine was mid-run down the stairs rushing out when the burning poison filled her lungs and passed out. Almost toppling down the last of the stairs, but was saved from the not so brutal fall by a following John. Mistaken by her human doppelganger she was being hauled away from the assumed father's hands when Damon dashed down growling in demonic features. John lurching forward with concern for the vampire he hated to admit he still loved.

"LIZ!" The azure eye vampire scolded before chocking into the infected air and dropping to his knees.

Elijah and his companions had decided to reappear right then ready to dive into the developing fight until a screaming Elena from the second floor and a scampering Caroline rushed into the parlor where the action seemed to be taking place, yelling, "NO!"

A random, wooden bullet had been released to an unsuspecting bystander, Jeremy Gilbert, and as if in slow motion, Caroline had crossed the path of the bullet trying to intercept. Elena jumped protectively as fast as her body could take her to her brother and the entire room lunged forward in gasps of horror before whooshes of air where felt all around.

The piercing cries from the two girls appeared to snap everyone into attention, forcing the rest of the agents to be distracted long enough for the vampires to restrain all the uniformed intruders and Bonnie to cast them all into an immediate, magically induced sleep except for the leader Forbes.

Liz been holding her gun ready to discharge it, but the moment her squad dropped to the ground unconscious and her daughter came to her line of vision had her dropping her hold on it looking apologetic. "I'm sorry…" came her whispered words. Her troubled pools darting from her daughters to the vampire man she considered a friend.

/

A few years later…

Elena had been moving around the kitchen in a frenzy as she prepared for the dinner party that all their friends and family had vowed to have every year on the anniversary of an almost successful and comical attack. It had occurred to them all that it had fallen on the same day that the council had decided to purge the town from vampires back in 1864. The amusing idea hadn't been taken well at first, but seeing as everyone had decided to branch out in somewhat of a life away from this town, this gathering had been the way to ensure they all kept tabs on each other and the on goings of the supernatural issues around the globe.

Klaus had given the cure for a werewolf bite to Elijah for the information that he comprehended was a fact when the hybrid attempted to make more of his breed. Elena had been the key, something that Damon had not been happy about. The reckless Original was constantly causing havoc with his loyal sibling Rebekah, by his side which prompted them to have to step in now and then. Always at war and yet out of each other's grasp. He was to be the eternal villain, but that didn't matter.

What did was that Elijah had been able to save Katherine's life. Though the bitch remained over the surface, the opportunity to live had given her meaning as did the man she knew she loved. They had moved away soon after to bask in the life that they had been negated prior centuries before.

Stefan and Rose hadn't been too far behind them. The younger Salvatore felt jaded in the small town even if it would always remain his home, plus life was by the side of his new love. A British brunette he did not know he'd ever survive without. Unconventional relationships would have been their theme if their group needed one.

Caroline and Tyler had gone off to the next town to attend college. Jeremy had remained in Mystic Falls to stay near a dark skinned witch who needed to continue to reside in the city limits for the protection casted over the town. Mayor Lockwood had stayed in her position after discovering her own son's supernatural curse, though the council was under the command of John with the help of his wife Isobel. Elena hadn't been able to describe what the opportunity to have them in her life as parents meant to her.

As second chairs to the board Alaric and Jenna had been inducted to help maintain the safety of the town, who had not so long ago returned from their own honeymoon. Matt had distanced himself from their clique for some time, but as he realized that the supernatural was to lurk near indefinitely with an expecting April by his side, he'd come around to renew his friendship ties with them.

Damon's supernatural humanity had proven to be a difficult change for him, but more so for a pestering Elena. Her constant worry that something could go wrong because he was in between both worlds had nearly drove them apart. Like most women she wanted answers to questions he didn't have them for until one day she realized that she needed to stop worrying and take advantage of what that could mean for them both as a couple.

To the day Damon had remained physically human with all the perks he idolized from vampirism. He knew the day would come when it would be stripped away, but that was the reason he never wasted a day. He was days from proposing to his twin flame and was shocked and terrified about other news to come. The elder Salvatore knew that the woman he loved more than life itself was trying to surprise him and their friends all tonight but… he'd known her news before she even knew them herself.

How? He'd heard it… the faint second heartbeat that had unexpectedly joined hers one serene morning.

Damon broke into that trademark smirk at the recollection of that for a moment; before silently watching the future Mrs. Salvatore- he loved the sound of that- because he knew the answer would be yes. Finally take a moment to herself, before everyone arrived, to be lost in the scribbles of her diary.

/

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Life has been less than ordinary. How could I describe everything that has happened in the last few days? Tough? Insane? Unbelievable? Dangerous? Amazing? So many conflicting emotions, but despite that, I can honestly say that I'm happy. Loving Damon must be the most trying thing in the world but the most rewarding. Being in love with someone this passionately is exactly what makes us… us. Never a dull moment. We fight hard, and love fiercer. I know I'm going to be his wife. I feel it. That he's waiting for the moment to ask and it makes me jittery with excitement. _**

**_Especially since I have my own news that I'm dying to share with him but I can't until the moment is right. _**

Pausing in her writing, Elena gets the feeling she's being watched and a doting smile etches over her features as she scribbles.

**_And he's lurking…_**

**_That was creepy in the beginning but now I welcome that electric current that crackles in the air between us which means I should wrap this up before he decides to-_**

"DAMON! Give me…" Elena finds herself trapped in the familiar arms of the wicked vampire that has her gasping and mewling from brewing desire as his tongue slides over her bottom tier before delving inside the warm cavity to explore and turn her world upside down.

"Mmrmr…" Damon growls the moment that her body falls prisoner to the way that he coaxes her senses to come alive as his own arousal stirs between them.

"Damon… Everyone will be here soon!" She tries to fight him, though not for long sputtering. Her words betraying what her hands rove down to do over his delectable frame in search of bared skin.

"Who cares?" Comes his gruff reply before clothes start being shed. Kissing sounds fill the atmosphere before a connecting gasp rumbles from them both and they're lost in the moment.

"Something's never change…" Stefan laughed gazing about the nearing congregating group, a few miles away from the property.

"They were always so loud!" Caroline bluntly points out which earns the group of women consisting of the two mother figures and best friends to shout appalled shushing her.

"God! Caroline!" Bonnie cried with a disapproving gaze.

"No comment at all." Rose her hands as if brushing the topic away.

"Did not need to know about my daughter's sex life." Isobel scowled though a horrified, yet amused expression filled her features.

"Seriously loving that I have human ears at the moment." Jenna chimed in with a laugh.

With mock horror a chorus of perturbed men, family and friends, shuddered in an attempt to block the image from their minds.

"Jeez Care!" Tyler grunted with hand running over his face.

"I am not listening to any of you, at least you didn't hear it on a daily basis from paper thin walls." Jeremy cringed while evoking more moans of disapproval.

"Could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that." John scratched at an eyebrow that showed his discomfort.

"And there lies the need for liquor." Ric added with a shake of his head.

As laughs erupted all the way around, a familiar voice joined in the conversation.

"Nothing like coming home." Elijah arrived from the opposite direction with an irritated Katherine on tow.

Welcoming hugs and handshakes were exchanged as they gave enough time for the lovers to be done and they all pondered the same thought. As much as they had all drifted apart for a life of their own, it was always nice to come back to some familiarity that always felt like you'd never left.

The consensus; it was really good to come home.

~ The End ~


End file.
